Aprendiendo a ser un merodeador
by Linita Potter
Summary: Los merodeadores viajan por error al futuro... ¿Podrá Harry soportar a su padre y padrino? ¿Descubrirán Lily y James lo que el destino les depara? ¿Qué tanto podrá aprender Harry de tan inusual experiencia? ¡NO SLASH!
1. Primer encuentro con papá

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro con papá**

Una luz muy brillante alumbró todo su alrededor. Sentía que caían, y de repente todo se oscureció. Se escuchaban gritos y se percibía en el ambiente una desesperación.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio lo asustó aún más. Un joven idéntido a él estaba parado mientras lo miraba con ceño preocupado. Era increíble el parecido, pero se diferenciaban en algo, lo ojos. Los suyos eran color miel mientras los del otro eran verdes. Y los que más los diferenciaba era una cicatriz, la cicatriz que el joven de ojos verdes tenía y él no…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Luego, una voz rompió la conexión.

-Prongs! Qué diablos…?- pero Sirius calló al ver la escena. Dos jóvenes idénticos le devolvían la mirada, ambos igual de confundidos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó James con voz ahogada.

-Harry Potter…- contestó el otro saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Potter? ¿Dijiste potter? ¿Es pariente tuyo Prongs?- preguntó Sirius.

-No que yo sepa.-

Harry los miró, ambos mostraban desconfianza ante él, Sirius lo miraba retándolo y James le examinaba en cada detalle minuciosamente.

-¿Cómo llegaron?- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, sabía que esta situación no era común, además se sentía intimidado por el análisis que su padre le estaba haciendo.

-Pues con… ¡Un momento! ¿Llegamos a donde?- respondió Sirius.

-Harry, ¿Que pasó?- un joven pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo.

-Esto es imposible-

-Lo sé. Busquemos a McGonagal-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí, ella sabrá que hacer. Ustedes no deberían estar aquí.-

-¿Aquí donde?- preguntó James perdiendo la paciencia, ese par parecían guardar un secreto y se estaba empezando a desesperar. Además, también había notado que algo había cambiado, pero no podía determinar qué.

-Mmm, no creo q sea la persona indicada para responder eso-dijo Ron- Harry, ¿Hablas con ellos?..-

-Yo.. No… Es…- Harry los miraba perplejo, su padre y su padrino estaban parados frente a él. Tenían su misma edad, lo sabía porque ya los había visto en el pensadero de Snape, pero la situación era totalmente surrealista.

-¿Según ustedes estamos dónde?- preguntó Sirius.

-Padfoot, estamos en Hogwarts…-

-Si, pero en Hogwarts de 1996- dijo Harry recuperando el habla.


	2. Conociendo a mamá

**Capítulo 2: ****Conociendo a mamá.**

-Padfoot, estamos en Hogwarts-

-Si, pero en Hogwarts de 1996- dijo Harry recuperando el habla.

James se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry. Esos ojos le recordaban a alguien. Escudriñaba su mirada insistentemente hasta que recordó.

-¡Son los de Lily!- gritó mientras todos lo miraban.

Pero Harry se vio absuelto de responder al comentario de su padre, pues una castaña llegaba corriendo con un chico y una pelirroja.

Eso era más de lo que Harry podía soportar. Había visto a sus padres en el pensadero, de hecho, sentía más afinidad con los merodeadores cada vez que le hablaban de ellos, pero con su madre era algo totalmente diferente. La había visto en fotos y la vez del pensadero, pero verla ahí, junto a él, después de 16 años…

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡A que no adivinan que pasó!- dijo la castaña, quien no había visto a Sirius y James.

-Los merodeadores, Lily, Hogwarts, ahora- dijo Harry como tratando de organizar ideas.

-¿Y si vemos a McGonagall?- sugirió Hermione.

-Me parece perfecto- dijeron al unísono Remus y Lily…

-¡Moony! ¿Tu sabes que pasaría si McGonagall nos ve? Además según éste estamos en…-

-1996- completó James.

-¡Lo sé Prongs! Por eso mismo debemos buscarla-

Mientras ellos discutían Harry ponía atención a su madre, ella escuchaba atenta y trataba de no intervenir en la "pelea de merodeadores". Harry trataba de grabar sus gestos. La oportunidad de verla le había sido negada. Por más que trataba de hacer memoria, no lograba recordar nada de ellos. Todos siempre le hablaban de su padre y agregaban el "pero tienes los ojos de tu madre", sin embargo no sabía mucho de ella.

Lily se dio cuenta que él la observaba y se sentía un poco incómida. Lo miró y se encontró con unos ojos iguales a los suyos. Se sorprendió pero luego le brindó una sonrisa. Harry se sonrojó y James se percató de ello.

-¡Oye mocoso! ¡No te metas con mi Lily!-

-¿Tu Lily, Potter? ¡Desde cuando soy tuya pedazo de engendro! ¡Ya ves que por tu culpa estamos acá!-

Remus, quien veía como se avecinaba la rabia Evans, se acercó a ella.

-Recuerda Lily, cuenta hasta diez. Respira. Eres prefecta. No puedes…-

-¿Qué cuente hasta diez Remus? Podré contar hasta diez millones que no me voy a controlar. Mira que ya le he perdonado bastante a éstos como para…-

-Qué pena interrumpir su discusión pero si quieren pueden continuarla en el camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall- dijo Ron.

Lily miró furiosa a los merodeadores y se adelantó, dejándolos con Harry.

-¡Buena Prongs! Ahora la pelirroja sí que no te va a hablar-

-No estoy tan seguro de eso- respondió Harry, tratando de acercarse a ellos.

-¿Por qué lo dices clon?-

-Yo sé cosas que tú no, pero no te las podré decir, al menos no por ahora…- dijo Harry misterioso…

James, Sirius y Remus lo miraron con suspicacia y un brilló recorrió sus ojos. Estaban planeando algo.

Caminaron silenciosos hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Lily daba grandes zancadas y de vez en cuando echaba miradas asesinas a los chicos.

-¡Lily, cálmate!- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero…-

-Sí, te entiendo. Pero relájate. Igual ya están acá y tenemos que buscar la forma de que regresen.-

Lily le sonrió, aquella chica le agradaba.

Llegaron donde McGonagall y tocaron a la puerta.

-Dejen que yo hable.- dijo Harry.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?-

-Algo se me ocurrirá. Pero da igual, ella ya debe saber lo que pasó-

La puerta se abrió lentamente y…

-¡Madre Santa! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!- gritó la profesora McGonagall.


	3. Cuestión de nombres, edades y apellidos

**Capítulo 3: Cuestión de nombres, edades y apellidos**

-¡Madre Santa! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!- gritó la profesora McGonagall.

-Vuelvo a escuchar eso y me pego un tiro- dijo Sirius.

Pero McGonagall no le puso atención, y se dirigió hacia los Potters.

-¡Señor Potter! Sería tan amable de explicar esta situación.-

-Pues verá profesora. Yo…- dijeron James y Harry al unísono.

-James Potter, ¿me podrías dar tu versión de la historia por favor?- dijo McGonagall de forma aclaratoria.

-No me creerá pero era un día caluroso. No se porque si estamos iniciando clases y los días no suelen ser así…- Remus se llevó las manos a la cara mientra movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, indicando desesperación. –Entonces escuche la "melodiosa" voz de la pelirroja que "dulcemente" decía que nos iba a quitar 50 puntos por lo que habíamos hecho. Yo tan inocente, me acerque a ella a dialogar "civilizadamente" de lo ocurrido, pero Evans lanzó un hechizo. Y Moony y Sirius otros, y luego aparecimos aquí…- relató James mientras hacía gestos y miraba a sus amigos con cierto halo de esperanza.

-Señorita Evans. ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó McGonagall mientras bajaba sus lentes y conectaba su mirada con la de la joven pelirroja.

-Eh… Pues… ¡En parte tiene razón! Pero no hubiese hecho nada si este idiota, engreído, presumido de Potter no hubiese escrito en la pared de la sala común «Evans, cásate conmigo, soy el hombre de tu vida»- dijo Lily un poco alterada.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- dijo McGonagall –¿Así que fue aquí donde estuvieron todo ese tiempo?-

-¿Uh?- fue lo único que atinó a decir Sirius.

-No lo ves Padfoot, si estamos acá no podemos estar allá. De seguro desaparecimos por mucho tiempo y ésta profesora McGonagall lo recuerda porque ya lo vivió. ¡Es lógico!- dijo Remus.

-Como digas Moony- le respondió Padfoot.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a ver a Albus.- sugirió McGonagall.

-Si. Ah, profesora, ellos no saben acaban de llegar y no saben mucho.- dijo Hermione, rogando porque la profesora McGonagall entendiera el mensaje oculto.

-Entiendo Señorita Granger-

Caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Al entrar el aludido hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero luego les invitó a sentarse.

-Albus, ¿recuerdas hace algunos años que ellos desaparecieron por largo tiempo?-

-Si Minerva, ahora lo entiendo. Y dígame señor Black, ¿qué saben exactamente?.

-Nada, salvo que estamos en 1996- respondió Sirius mirando a su director. Notó que estaba un poco más viejo de lo que lo habían dejado y que algo pasaría, pues notaba esos ojos un poco cansados y tristes.

-Bueno, entonces, siento decirles que se quedarán aquí hasta que averigüe como devolverlos a su tiempo, puedo tardar un poco, así que tendrán que comportarse como estudiantes normles de esta época. Cambiaremos sus nombres, sería muy peligroso que ciertas personas se dieran cuenta que están aquí.-

¡Claro! Harry no había pensado en ello. Si Voldemort descubría que sus padres estaban ahí, trataría de matarlos de nuevo (Pero no sería de nuevo, porque no habrían muerto antes. ¡QUE COMPLICADO ERA ESO DEL VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO!) y Harry no podría nacer, y no habría profecía…

-¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A HARRY!- dijo Ron moviendo su mano frente a Harry.

-¡Ah si! ¿Qué?-

-Estábamos diciendo que es muy curioso que te llames Potter y que te parezcas a Prongs. Digo, es raro…- dijo Remus.

-Casualidad, soy de familia muggle- mintió Harry.

-Señor Potter, y esto va para ustedes también –dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los merodeadores- debido a que en parte algunas personas podrían reconocerlos al decir su nombre, creo que es pertinente que los cambien. Si gustan me encargaré de eso. Además, no quiero ciervos ni perros acompañando a un lobo por las noches, además de ser peligroso, no es conveniente.- dijo con total serenidad.

Sirius y James abrieron la boca pero como no sabían que decir ni como decirlo, la cerraron.

-¿Usted sabía?- preguntó Sirius.

-Jajaja. En un futuro te darás cuenta que puedo ser muy perceptivo Sirius- le dijo Dumbledore como si estuviese tratando con un viejo amigo, hecho que no paso desapercibido por todos.

-Profesor, creo que falta una advertencia.- dijo Hermione.

-Ah si, les quiero pedir el favor que no traten de averiguar sobre su futuro, Existen cosas, que no deberían conocer, y además cuando tratamos de averiguar lo desconocido, nos podemos topar con hechos que no nos esperábamos y que nos pueden afectar demasiado…-

-Tranquilo, no lo harán.- dijo la pelirroja dando una mirada significativa a los chicos.

-En ese caso, podríamos darle el nombre, es que tengo hambre y me gustaría bajar a cenar- dijo Ron.

-Impertiente.- le dijo Hermione.

¡Y ese era Ron! Su mejor amigo a toda hora pensando en comida. Pensó Harry mientras sonreía.

-Así es señor Weasley. Bueno, señor Potter, usted será… Christopher McGrown. Señor Black, usted Nicholas Sawford. Señor Lupin, ¿qué tal Lucas Parker? Y Señorita Evans, ¿le gusta Sarah O'Connel?-

Mientras Lily asentía, Dumbledore miraba a Harry.

-Y según recuerdo, están en su sexto curso.-

-Si señor- dijo James.

-Pues, señor Potter, sería tan amable de acompañar a sus nuevos compañeros de dormitorio a la sala común. Señorita Granger, usted también.

-Claro profesor.-

-Ah, y Harry. Por más tentador que sea, sabes que los temas no podrán ser revelados.-

Harry asintió y salió, después salieron los demás.

Mientras iban hacia la sala común, Lily se ubicó al lado de James, y luego le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro pelirroja-

-A solas-

Y se quedaron atrás. Sirius y Remus se lanzaban miradas cómplices, pero el silencio fue roto por el sonido de un golpe.

La mano de Lily Evans sobre la mejilla de James Potter daba a entender cual había sido el origen del sonido.

-Y eso Potter, es por lo de la sala común- dijo mientras caminaba deprisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se hacía al lado de Hermione.

Ron miraba a Harry como pidiendo una explicación, a lo que éste se limitó a contestar:

-Aún no me explico como terminaron juntos.-

Siguieron en su camino hacia la sala común, tenían que descansar, el otro día sería un poco duro para todos.

**Agradecimientos**

_Bueno…. Primero, a toda aquella persona que lea éste fic! :D! _

_A Ana Triana por darme aquellas descabelladas ideas y apoyarme! TE AMO!_

_A Saiyury11, Sion-Allegra, Mi prima, Saori-loves-Gaara, __Nila Lupin, Roraven, SiriusLoveSlytherin. Gracias por leer mi fic! Es el primero que continúo! :P!_

_Los quiero!_

_LinitaPotter!_

_*Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_

4


	4. Encuentro a solas con los merodeadores

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro a solas con los merodeadores**

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Harry se tiró en su sillón favorito, aquel al frente de la chimenea, y el cual le recordaba tanto a Sirius. Su mente trabaja a mil. Miró hacia atrás y los merodeadores le observaban curiosos. Miraba a sus padres… Que en realidad no lo eran, no ellos en "ese momento"…. Por Dios! Tenían su misma edad…

Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado, simplemente ahí, haciéndole saber que estaban con él.

Lily con paso decidido avanzó hacia ellos y se sentó en otro sillón, los merodeadores subieron a las habitaciones.

Tras un momento de incómodo silencio, Lily se atrevió a hablar:

-Nos conoces en este tiempo, verdad?…- era más una afirmación que una pregunta…

Harry sonrío con amargura… Oh si! Claro que los "conocía", más bien, los recordaba… Porque sólo sabía de ellos por aquello que le contaban los demás…

-Si, he llegado a compartir varios momentos con ustedes.- mintió Harry con agilidad.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-Lily, es mejor que no trates de averiguar cosas sobre este tiempo, es peligroso que se enteren de lo que va a pasar, además de nada va a servir porque cuando los devuelvan a su tiempo no recordarán nada de lo vivido aquí- dijo Ron, para sorpresa de los otros. Harry se hubiera esperado algo así de Hermione pero no de Ron.

-Bueno… Tal vez tengan razón, pero sería fascinante saber como seré cuando grande… Me imagino trabajando en el departamento de aurores, y casada, con familia…- dijo un poco soñadora la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió al ver a su madre indagando sobre su futuro, un futuro que a duras penas podría empezar a construir, y en el cual no viviría por mucho tiempo.

En ese momento bajaron los merodeadores.

-Potter, podemos hablar contigo?- dijo Sirius.

-Claro…- Harry miró a sus amigos y Hermione le miró con reproche, como si dejarlo a solas con los merodeadores fuese un gran peligro. Y lo era, Ron y ella sabían de la ilusión de Harry por conocer a sus padres y tener una familia de verdad, sabían que Harry se vería tentado a revelarles la identidad del traidor y aquello traería bastantes problemas.

Harry y lo merodeadores ya se encontraban en su habitación.

-Y que querían?- preguntó Harry al ver que los otros chicos lo miraban como esperando que dijese algo.

-Pues… - comenzó Sirius…

Harry los miraba curiosamente, era un cuadro un poco raro, los merodeadores lo estaban encerrando y lo miraban con gesto de expectativa, mientras que él, en medio de lo que podría llamarse un círculo sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Dado que conoces nuestro futuro, y es algo que nos interesa, pensamos que de pronto… Si te gustaría… Nos lo podrías contar- dijo James con una sonrisa…

-Saben que no haría eso…- dijo Harry, tratando de escapar de ese encierro…

-Vaya, vimos que se nos presentaría ese "pequeño" detalle, por lo que, tomamos ciertas… medidas…- dijo Sirius burlonamente.

Va, ya está, sabía que los merodeadores eran un poco… bueno, indescriptibles, eran los merodeadores, pero de ahí a sacarle la información a Harry, estaban locos!

Harry metió la mano a la túnica en busca de la varita pero…

-Buscas esto?- le mostró Remus.

Miró al hombre lobo fijamente, vaya que había cambiado bastante desde sus años de colegio.

-Chicos, en serio, no saben en la que se están metiendo… Podemos ser muy buenos amigos… O…- la mirada de Harry se ensombreció- Puedo ser su peor enemigo…-

-Bahhh! Que miedo le tengo al Potter Clon!- dijo Sirius un poco airado

Harry cerró los ojos y se concetró. De un momento a otro los merodeadores se encontraban atados con cuerdas y en sus respectivas camas.

-Se los dije… Ahora, no les voy a revelar su futuro. Si lo averiguan, allá ustedes, pero por mi parte no sabrán nada. Además, les vuelvo a decir, quiero que seamos amigos…- y sin más el chico salió de la habitación.


	5. ¿Soy un merodeador?

**Capítulo 5:**** ¿Soy un merodeador?**

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó más tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando bajó al comedor no había casi nadie, sin embargo, ahí estaban los merodeadores esperándolo.

-Oye Harry… Perdón, nosotros no queríamos…- empezó Remus.

-Tranquilos chicos, pero ni siquiera lo intenten, se los pido en serio…- dijo Harry tratando de olvidar el pequeño malentendido.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Mientras terminaba de desayunar Harry no podía evitar mirar con atención hacia donde estaba Ginny, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por James.

-Por qué no hablas con ella?- le soltó

-Uh? A qué te refieres?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-A mi no me engañas, conozco esa mirada-

-Estás loco James-

-Puedo estar loco, pero sé que significa que alguien mira así a alguien-

-Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo…- dijo Harry más para sí que para James

-Y?-

-Pues nada, tema zanjado-

-Inténtalo-

-James por favor, no más…- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Un momento- dijo mientras se volteaba –¿Cómo es posible que ustedes no hayan causado alboroto?

James sonrío y miró a sus compañeros -¿Quién dijo que no? Ahora somos los apuestos, maravillosos y geniales estudiantes de intercambio de una escuela de Boston.

-Así que ya se presentaron…- concluyó Harry con un tono de desesperación, ese año iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Podría decirse que sí…- dijo Sirius misteriosamente.

-No me gusta como suena eso, sin embargo lo voy a ignorar…. Nos vemos más tarde chicos…- y salió del gran comedor.

-reunión- dijo James mirando a Sirius y Remus

Los tres se sentaron y James agregó: -Creo que encontré un proyecto de merodeador en esta época-

Remus y Sirius abrieron la boca, pero si ni siquiera se conocían, como podía James decir eso. ¿Un merodeador más?

-Y cual es tu plan para incluirlo?-preguntó Remus curioso…

-Pues verás… Siento que le falta ser más desvergonzado, más bromista, más mujeriego, más como nosotros, pero no se porque tengo la sensación que ese chico encajará de maravilla en nuestro grupo.

Harry llegó al aula de Encantamientos y ahí se encontraban Hermione, Ron y su madre…

-Hermione, Ron… mmaaSarah, ¿qué tal?-

Lily miró ceñuda a Harry sin embargo le sonrió.

-¿Has visto a los chicos? No es conveniente que lleguen tarde a su "primera clase"- dijo ella un poco preocupada.

-Parece que ahora si te intereso, eh O'Connel?-

-Po..MCGROWN! Pues fíjate que no, estaba pensado en Lucas, él SIEMPRE ha sido tan RESPONSABLE en todo, que me preocupé que fuera a causar una MALA IMPRESIÓN- dijo haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras

Los chicos que recién los conocían los miraban asombrados, no es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a peleas así, sin embargo… ellos eran los "nuevos"…

-A mi me suena más a amor-

-Cállate Sawford!-

-Cállame Sarah-

-AGGGGGGGGGGGGG- Lily soltó un grito de desesperación, cogió sus libros y se cambió de mesa.

-Ves Potter, así es que se interactúa con una pelirroja- le dijo James a Harry

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y se sentó al lado de sus amigos. Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se iba a volver loco.

Había terminado por fin el día, y Harry se dirigía al Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione.

-Harry, no sabía que tu padre era tan…-

-Ron, cállate, te pueden escuchar.- le regañó Hermione.

-Si lo sé, es un infierno… Ya perdí la cuenta de las peleas entre él y mamá… además Sirius y Remus no es que ayuden mucho a calmar la situación.

Llegaron al fin a las mesas e hicieron silencio pues los aludidos se encontraban ahí.

-Potter, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que un viejo amigo nuestro estaba por acá?- dijo Sirius

Harry los miró con atención, pues no tenía idea a que se referían.

-No sabía que la grasa podría acumularse tanto a través de los años.- dijo Remus con asco.

Harry abrió los ojos, lo había olvidad por completo, SNAPE!

-No tenía idea que se conocían…- mintió con maestría.

-Claro, sobretodo por el gesto que acabas de hacer- inquirió Lily.

Harry respiró profundamente y dijo: -No se que problemas hayan tenido anteriormente, pero recuerden que aquí es un PROFESOR.-

-Nos divertiremos TANTO en clase de NUESTRO PROFESOR!- dijo James

Después de cenar se dirigieron a la torre de gryffindor. Mientras se acomodaban en los sillones, Sirius se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Harry, nos gustaría que hoy a eso de las once bajes a la sala común-

Harry lo miró seriamente, como queriéndole recordar lo de la noche pasada.

-No es nada de eso- se adelantó Remus

-Está bien…- accedió el ojiverde.

Los merodeadores subieron a su habitación y Harry se quedó con Ron y Hermione.

-Veo que estás manejando bien esto- le dijo la castaña.

-No se, es algo que todavía no logro asimilar. Es muy… bizarro- respondió el ojiverde.

-Pero… ¿no piensas que se pueden llegar a dar cuenta? Digo, son los merodeadores… Y… no se van a quedar contentos hasta saber algo…- dijo Ron.

-He estado pensando en ello, y creo que tengo un plan…-

-Ilústranos-

-Darles un futuro falso, no en este momento, cuando advirtamos ciertas señales de peligro…-

-No se si sea buena idea Harry- le recriminó Hermione.

-Hasta ahora es lo único que se me ocurre-dijo Harry mientras se paraba.-Por ahora, quiero estar un rato solo pensando… Hasta mañana chicos…- y subió por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los hombres.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Cuánto crees que durará su entereza?-

-No mucho, conociéndolo como lo conozco-

Mientras los dos chicos se alejaban, Lily Evans salía de su "escondite". De algo estaba segura, ese Harry Potter guardaba un secreto grande, que los envolvía a ellos y tenía que averiguarlo.

El reloj marcó las once y Harry bajó a la sala común. No sabía si era buena idea, pero su corazón lo anhelaba. Extrañaba mucho a Sirius y a su padre, y esa oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida era algo único.

-Potter…- le dijeron los tres merodeadores sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-James, Sirius, Remus...- dijo alzando la mirada.

Después de un momento de silencio, James tomó la palabra.

-Verás, no pudimos dejar de notar que tienes ciertas cualidades que nosotros apreciamos y…-

Harry lo miró ceñudo, no entendía a que iba todo eso.

-y… pensamos que…- dijo Sirius

-te gustaría unirte a nuestro grupo…- terminó Remus.

El chico abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, pues no había encontrado que decir. ¿¿¿¿ÉL UN MERODEADOR????

-No los entiendo…- dijo al fin.

-No se si lo sabes pero nosotros somos los merodeadores…- agregó Remus.

-Si…- atinó a decir Harry.

-Y notamos que tienes el perfil para ser uno…- dijo James

-Además, nos falta uno que dejamos en nuestro tiempo, y creemos que lo puedes reemplazar con creces- dijo Sirius.

A Harry se le ensombreció la mirada por un momento, Pettigrew, el traidor de sus padres… Pero luego borró esa idea de su mente, ese momento era demasiado perfecto par arruinarlo pensando en la rata.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para ser un merodeador?- preguntó Harry finalmente.

-Eso es algo que te vamos a ir enseñando por partes, vemos que te falta ser un poco más suelto, desvergonzado con las mujeres y todo lo demás, pero percibimos un aire a merodeador que nos agrada.- respondió James.

Harry lo miró y sintió que se partía. Si James hubiese estado vivo ¿Le enseñaría a ser un merodeador? ¿Le habría dado el mapa o la capa? ¿Le hubiese enseñado a convertirse en un animago ilegal? No lo sabía…

-Gracias chicos- dijo Harry.

-Entonces, a partir de mañana comenzarán tus "lecciones"…- le dijo Remus.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Parece que ese viaje le iba a cambiar un poco la vida, parecía que ese año no iba a ser tan malo al fin y al cabo.

************************************ **Notas de la Autora**************************************

Si, ya se que soy una ingrata por haberme tardado tanto tiempo pero…. MIL COSAS, exámenes, más exámenes, y trabajos, luego me gradué del colegio… Ahora los trabajos de la universidad…Pero aprovecho que estoy enferma (y hospitalizada), y me he puesto a escribir, para que vean lo mucho que los quiero…

Agradecimientos:

_A todos los que estén leyendo el fic…_

_A los que me dejan esos reviews tan emocionantes, y a los que no__, también, y que se animen a hacerlo :). _

_En especial a los __ que han seguido mi fic desde el principio y me animan a continuarlo._

_Los quiero!_

_LinitaPotter!_

_*Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas*_


	6. Lección 1: las bromas son parte esencial

**Capítulo 6: Lección 1, ****Que Las Bromas Sean Parte Esencial En Tu Vida**

Harry se despertó y aún tenía en su cabeza la plática de la noche anterior con su padre y sus amigos. Esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó. Bajó y sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando en la sala común.

-¿Qué querían los chicos anoche?- preguntó Hermione.

-Verás… Nunca te lo vas a creer…- dijo Harry más feliz de lo que nunca lo habían visto sus amigos.

-Cuéntanos- dijo Ron

-Pues… En conclusión, me presento, Harry Potter, nuevo miembro selecto de los merodeadores…- dijo Harry sonriendo…

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada y sus amigos lo miraron suspicazmente.

-No crees que sean peligroso?...- dijo Hermione con voz seria.

-Ay Hermione, ¿qué tiene de malo que sea un merodeador? Ni porque e so hiciera cambiar a Voldemort de opinión…- le respondió Ron evadiendo el tema, sabía que lo que más anhelaba su amigo era haber tenido una familia y una oportunidad como ésta no se le presentaba a cualquiera, así que pretendía hacer todo lo posible porque pasara bastante tiempo con sus padres.

Harry le sonrío como agradeciéndole y juntos bajaron a desayunar.

Ya en el Gran Comedor se encontraron con Lily, quién tenía la cabeza metida e un libro.

-¿Qué lees?- le preguntó Hermione

-Busco cómo hechizar a Potter- dijo maliciosamente

Harry la miró horrorizado y ella captó su cara.

-No a ti – le dijo con dulzura- al degenerado por el que estamos acá-

-Creí que eso sólo lo hacían ellos- dijo Ron

-Pues verás, no soy la única que puede hacer bromas- respondió ella sonriente.

Esa calma aparente y la sonrisa sincera hicieron que Harry se asustase.

-No quiero ni saber lo que tienes planeado-le dijo.

-Sólo te digo, mantente alejado del cuarto de ellos hoy por la noche-

Después del desayuno los Gryffindor tenían Historia de la Magia con los Hufflepuff.

Los merodeadores y los chicos se sentaron juntos, en una banca de atrás. Ni siquiera Hermione era muy fanática de esa clase.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy comenzaremos a ver historia reciente, que comienza con la caída de Voldemort…-

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos de una forma desmesurada. Tenía que sacar a sus padres de ahí. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Tenía uno de los cohetes de magifuegos Weasley. Realizó un hechizo convocador y lo encendió. Todos en la clase se levantaron asustados y los merodeadores miraban fascinados. Quién hubiese sido tenían que felicitarlo. Todos salieron corriendo del aula, que además del cohete, ahora apestaba a bombas fétidas.

Hermione miró fuertemente a Harry y éste sólo se limitó a encoger los hombros en señal de disculpa. Tenía que buscar una excusa para que sus padres no cursaran Historia de Magia durante un tiempo.

Remus, Sirius y James salieron corriendo a encontrarse con él.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Sirius animadamente.

Harry se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, preguntarían por la razón que lo hizo o lo felicitarían?

-Pues…- empezó, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

-Eres genial chico, te nos adelantaste a la primera lección de merodeador…-

-¿Cuál es esa?-

James se aclaró la garganta y le respondió: -Lección número 1: Las bromas serán parte esencial de tu vida-

Bromas… Esa palabra resonó en la mente del ojiverde y la cara de su madre vino a sus pensamientos. Tendría que hablar con ella, no creía que fuese sensato hacerle una broma a los merodeadores.

Fue una suerte que tuvieran hora doble de historia de magia ese día, porque utilizaron ese tiempo para adelantar los deberes que McGonagall les había dejado el día anterior.

Se sentaron al frente del lago, lo cual le recordó a Harry a escena que vio en el pensadero de Snape.

Mientras todos leían los libros y anotaban datos, James se distrajo y miró hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué pasa Prongs?- le preguntó Sirius, que conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que había algo que le preocupaba.

-Nada… Es sólo que este fin de semana sería el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada…- sonrió amargamente.

-Así está mejor- le respondió Lily, para sorpresa de todos.

Él la miró interrogativamente y ella respondió.

-Pues sí. Mira que acá no tendrás el ego subidito por ser capitán del equipo, y no jugarás con esa estúpida snitch con la cual NO TE VES SEXY…-

-Eso es lo que dices, pero sé que te mueres por mí Evans- le dijo con una voz y una sonrisa que derretirían a cualquiera… A cualquiera menos a Lily Evans.

-¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar Potter?- le gritó fuera de sus casillas y se fue.

Harry miraba divertido lo que acontecía.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes Harry?- le preguntó Remus.

Lo habían cogido con las "manos en la masa".

-Nada Remus, sino que… me parece que Lily tiene un carácter un poco explosivo.-

Los tres merodeadores asintieron, y Sirius agregó.

-Tranquilo hermano, te apuesto que de aquí a cinco años ya se han casado y hasta un hijo tienen.-

Harry tosió por reflejo, para ocultar una carcajada. ¿Qué tanto acertarían ellos de su futuro?

-Si es que volvemos…-

-Claro que tienen que volver, sino muchas cosas no sucederían…- comenzó Hermione.

-Es verdad…- Sirius se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione y comenzó a jugar con su pelo.- ¿te han dicho lo linda que eres?

Hermione se sonrojó y las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, pero eso fue algo que sólo Harry notó.

-Deja de ser payaso Sirius, no te voy a revelar información-

El sonrió enigmáticamente y añadió: -y quién dijo que te decía eso porque quiero información?

-Porque te conozco muy bien Sirius…- dijo ella con un dejo de desespero en su voz.

Harry intervino para cambiar el tema de una: -Yo puedo hacer algo con lo del quidditch…- le dijo a James.

Él lo miró interesado y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… En este tiempo yo soy el capitán, y resulta que curiosamente tengo una plaza… ¿tú de qué juegas?-

-Soy cazador…-

-Entonces por qué Lily dijo algo con una snitch?- interrumpió Ron.

James sonrió pícaramente y dijo: -Uno que consigue ciertas cosas de ciertas buscadoras…-

Los cinco chicos negaron con la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Acepto tu propuesta…-

En ese instante una pelirroja pasó al frente de ellos y Harry se quedó mirando la trayectoria de la chica, quién se paró delante de su mejor amigo.

-Ron, mamá te mandó esto- le dijo entregándole un sobre.

-Hola chicos!- se giró saludando a los demás, pero se quedó mirando específicamente a James.

-Vaya Christopher, si que te pareces a Harry…- se giró a mirar a los otros dos chicos y algo hizo click en su cabeza, eran idénticos a Remus y a Sirius…

-PERO SI USTEDES SON…- pero Ron tapo la boca de su hermana.

-vale, vale Ginny, que calladita te ves más guapa- le dijo dándole una mirada significativa.

Ella miró a Harry y le preguntó: -¿Y la pelirroja…?-

Él asintió sobreentendiendo la pregunta. Mierda! Lily debía estar planeando su broma en ese preciso momento. Y sin más pensarlo se paró y salió corriendo a la sala común…

Cuando llegó encontró a su madre sentada frente a la chimenea, la miraba pensativamente.

-¿Qué pasa Sarah?- le preguntó usando su otro nombre, había mucha gente cerca.

Ella se apartó haciéndole entender que se sentara a su lado.

-Es Potter-dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo, y con la mirada perdida.

Harry la miró interrogativamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Simplemente… no puedo hacerle la broma, eso es muy de ellos, es muy merodeador… Yo no soy así…- dijo dejando caer las palabras.

-Te caen muy mal, ¿verdad?-

Ella lo miró y no supo que responder, la verdad todo había empezado desde su primer año… y desde ahí se les había convertido en costumbre, pero luego, lo hacía más por autoconvencerse…

-No- le dijo ella sinceramente.

Harry le iba a responder pero los demás entraron a la sala común, ya era hora del almuerzo y habían ido a buscarlos.

-Eh Potter, hoy por la noche tenemos reunión en nuestra habitación, tenemos que discutir ciertos puntos merodeadores…- le dijo James

Lily lo miró y él le sonrió, la charla quedaría pendiente para otro día.

************************************ **Notas de la Autora**************************************

Dios! Que mala escritora soy T_T! Soy mala con ustedes, lo sé! Pero créanme cuando les digo que no ha sido un año fácil para mí. Nunca pensé que la universidad fuera a ser tan difícil ! Pero bueno… Acá tienen un capítulo, espero que recompense lo que los dejé sin leerme (?) xD! Bah! Yo pensando que mucha gente me lee cuando ni debe ser así…

Igual, a los que sí lo hacen: MIL GRACIAS! :D! no saben lo que significa para mía que lo hagan. No me había animado a escribir por… No sé porque la verdad xD pero al leer sus reviews me da emoción y ganas de hacerlo!

LOS QUIEROOOOOoOoO!

_LinitaPotter!_

_*Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas*_


	7. Divagando en su mente

**Capítulo 7: Divagando en su propia mente**

Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho. Corría por oscuros corredores buscando algo que no definía que era, sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Escuchaba gritos, llantos, su desesperación aumentaba. Una risa malvada le cayó como un baldado de agua fría. Tenía la ligera sensación que algo malo había sucedido. Siguió corriendo pero de pronto sus pernas le fallaron y cayó…

Harry se despertó asustado mirando a su alrededor; se había quedado dormido en la sala común después que los demás los habían ido a buscar. Él, con la excusa de tener que ir por un libro se había quedado sentado en el sillón "ordenando prioridades". Estaba seguro que no había sido más de cinco minutos, pero ese sueño lo perturbaba.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con los demás. Harry revolvía la comida con parsimonia, algo ausente y todos notaban el comportamiento taciturno de su amigo.

-Harry, ¿te sucede algo?-

No fue ni la voz, ni el hecho que se preocupara por él, sino la dulzura que reflejó su mamá lo que le hizo levantar la mirada.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aunque cinco personas en la mesa sabían que era mentiras. Ron y Hermione, por supuesto, James, que reconoció esa mirada que decía "todo está bien, pero por dentro esto destrozado" Lily quien lo miraba suspicazmente y una pelirroja varias sillas más apartadas.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se excusó. Tenía que pensar él sólo, de un momento a otro su magia se saldría de control y podría herir a alguien.

Hace poco menos de seis meses, Harry sentía que su poder había incrementado. Ni siquiera él mismísimo Dumbledore sabía a qué se debía eso, pero no debía ser nada bueno. Nada en su vida lo era, nada de las cosas "maravillosas" que le pasaban le podían traer algo bueno.

Sus pies lo habían llevado al campo de Quidditch, y decidió sentarse en la mitad. Se acostó en el pasto y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Trataba de ordenar todo lo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, todo estaba ligeramente relacionado entre sí.

Primero estaba aquello de sus padres, era supremamente peligroso que Voldemort se enterara que estaba ahí. Toda su historia podría cambiar. ¡Toda la historia podría cambiar! Sin embargo él también tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo, tenía el poder de tener una familia, de ser feliz… pero no podía, qué pasaría entonces? Seguirían vivos ellos, los hubiera matrado más adelante= Y si se cambiaba de niño elegido, si le daba esa información a sus padres para que la usaran de alguna forma y pudieran hacer que Voldemort cambiara su decisión… Si Neville ocupaba su lugar entonces? Sería supremamente egoísta de su parte hacerle vivir a Neville todo por lo que él había pasado.

Luego estaba ese sueño, los gritos… Estaba seguro que los había escuchado antes. Y esa sensación de opresión le recordaba algo… Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los sueños raros y a veces a los pensamientos de Voldemort, sólo había una cosa que quería borrar de su mente para siempre, y era éste último.

Y finalmente estaba aquel sentimiento extraño hacia una pelirroja, y no precisamente su madre. Ginny estaba más que nunca en su mente. Y todo por culpa de los merodeadores, ellos en parte eran los culpables de que se diera cuenta que ella significaba algo para él, algo más que ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. Se imaginaba a sí mismo con ella, tomando su mano, caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sentados en rincones alejados compartiendo más que palabras, como cualquiera pareja de novios de su edad. Sin embargo era algo que nunca iba a pasar, primero pensaba en Ron, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su mejor amigo, y además… No podía exponerla a daño alguno, no se lo perdonaría nunca… Ginny en esos momentos era algo importante para él, así ella no lo supiera; y si la perdía, se moría… Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de los sentimientos tan fuertes por la chica y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Al fin sonríes…- dijo una voz de mujer, una voz que conocía muy bien.

Se incorporó precipitadamente y la miró sorprendido…. Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? La miró interrogativamente y ella sonrió.

-Tenías una cara fatal cuando te fuiste del Gran Comedor… ¿Van las cosas bien con tus padres?- le preguntó con dulzura.

Harry la miró analizando la situación. Eran muy contadas las veces que había mantenido una conversación con Ginny estando los dos solos…

-No, si con ellos las cosas están de maravilla… Es sólo que tenía muchas cosas que pensar…-

-Una cosa es pensar, otra intentar suicidarte al estar con este clima a la mitad del campo de Quidditch sin algo que te abrigue…- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos mantas.

Harry tomó la primera y la extendió en el pasto y se sentó, Ginny se sentó a su lado y se cubrieron con la otra manta… Un cosquilleo se extendió y rápidamente dijo:

-Tengo miedo…- las palabras salieron de su boca con prisa, como si fuera un niño pequeño que tiene que dar excusas.

-¿por qué?- le preguntó ella

-por mis padres… Voldemort…- pero no continuó, más aún Ginny comprendió la idea…

-No sucederá, tranquilo… Sin embargo creo que no es lo único que te preocupa…-

-Tuve un sueño, uno muy real… Había gritos, oscuridad, frío… Corría- no sabía por qué pero se estaba abriendo totalmente a ella, sentía que le podía contar todo, sin tapujos.

-¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Es algo relacionado con Voldemort?-

-No tengo la menor idea, pero no pinta nada bueno…-

-Por ahora deja de preocuparte por eso…- y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y Harry añadió: -Deberíamos volver…-

Ella asintió, se pararon y se alejaron hacia el castillo.

De las graderías salió otra persona, una mirada verde brilló en la oscuridad. Ya sabía algo de aquel chico que le contrariaba tanto y le hacía tener una sensación extraña…

-Potter, ¿dónde estabas? Te tuvimos que encubrir toda la tarde…- le dijo Sirius a Harry.

-Lo siento, perdí el sentido del tiempo…-

-Como sea, ven que queremos entregarte algo…- le dijo Lupin con una sonrisa que había visto antes…

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione y ellos le dieron a entender que fuera con ellos…

Subieron a la habitación de los merodeadores y James estaba sentado en su cama, mientras movía la varita.

-Ah, ya llegaste! Ven, ven…-

Harry se acercó temeroso, Lupin, que notó la reacción le dij: -tranquilo, no trataremos de averiguar nada…-

Harry respiró tranquilo y avanzó hacia su padre. Él le entregó unos pergaminos y un libro antiguo.

Harry los miró interrogativamente y ellos sonrieron, Sirius fue el que habló en esa ocasión:

-Segunda regla: todo merodeador debe ser un animago…-

Harry los miró con cara de sorpresa, pasó la vista por los pergaminos y descubrió que eran apuntes de su padre y padrino, leyó el nombre del libro "Animagia: los secretos ocultos del antiguo arte…".

************************************ **Notas de la Autora**************************************

Bueno, no digan que no actualice rápido porque para las veces anteriores, volé. Está cortico, pero lo escribí en mi iPod eh? xD.. Me fui de viaje y la playa me inspiró espero que les guste! Un besazo!

_LinitaPotter!_

_*Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas*_


	8. Contando las peleas entre Lily y James

**Capítulo 8: Contando las peleas entre Lily y James**

-¿Están locos o qué?- les dijo Harry reaccionando finalmente.

-Sí, sí, es algo que nos dicen muy a menudo…-

-¿yo? ¿Animago?... ¿Cómo?...-

-Pues dado a que vemos que tienes habilidades mágicas bastante desarrolladas, pensamos que te puedes tardar menos de lo que nos demoramos nosotros…-

Harry sonrió sinceramente y sintió como algo le invadía el pecho. Asintió y sin más abrazó a los otros tres.

Al principio ellos lo miraron sorprendidos pero luego respondieron ese abrazo tímido de su nuevo integrante. Ese chico era una caja de sorpresas y algo les decía que estaban unidos a él de una u otra forma.

Bajaron a la Sala Común y se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

-Entonces Hermione… Que dices si vamos a pasear mañana por el bosque? Conozco un claro muy lindo…- dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio, mirándola con una de "las sonrisas".

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Ron miro seriamente a Sirius y le contestó secamente:

-Mañana me va a explicar algo de pociones-.

Harry ahogó una carcajada, eran tan evidentes los celos de su amigo.

-¿Entonces pasado mañana?- le dijo nuevamente a la chica dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y sonrió asintiendo, igual para ella no iba a tener la connotación que para Sirius. ¡Por Dios! Era el padrino de su mejor amigo, en esos momentos debería tener unos 40 años…

Después de unos minutos más de charla, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Que querían los merodeadores?- le preguntó Ron cuando estaban en su habitación, a punto de dormir.

-Pretenden hacerme un animago ilegal…- le soltó Harry con una pícara sonrisa, que le hacía lucir muy parecido a James.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero luego se relajó, su amigo era uno de los magos más poderosos de su edad que conocía, seguro que no le costaba tanto trabajo como supondría para los demás.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó temprano, pues tenía una ligera sensación que ese día podía suceder algo malo. Repasó su horario y se dio cuenta que era lo que iba a suceder.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó, despertando a Ron.

-Bonita forma de despertarme Potter, la próxima, si quieres, te consigo un baldado de agua fría…- le gruñó Ron desde las sábanas.

-Ron, hoy es miércoles…-

-Vaya descubrimiento! Ayer fue martes y mañana será jueves…- se paró y abrió la cortina. –Pero mira… Qué lindo día hace, el sol brilla, las aves vuelan y todo es belleza y armonía a mi alrededor!.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No juegues payaso, hoy es miércoles… ¿qué clases tenemos?-

-Adivinación, Doble de pociones, doble de defensa contra las artes oscuras… ¡DOBLE DE POCIONES!- terminó el pelirrojo cayendo en cuenta del pequeño detalle que el profesor de su "querida" materia era uno de los antiguos "enemigos" de los merodeadores.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con ellos… Estoy seguro que Snape ya sabe que están acá, pues Dumbledore citó a los profesores para comentarles de la situación, pero eso no cambia el odio que hay entre ellos…-

-Sí, habla con ellos y…- pero Ron no terminó porque una pelirroja había entrado a la habitación.

-Sarah! ¿Qué haces acá?- dijo Harry, usando el otro nombre de su madre pues Neville ya se estaba despertando.

Lily se quedó mirando a Harry y un color rosa se extendió por sus mejillas, Harry, al ver la reacción de ella se miró a sí mismo y descubrió porque se había puesto así. Desde el año pasado había cogido la costumbre de dormir sólo en bóxers.

Harry se sonrojó también y dijo: -¿Hablamos después de que me aliste?-

Ella asintió y salió corriendo de esa habitación.

Ron lo miró y soltó la carcajada-

-¿Tu de que te avergüenzas sí ella te vio nacer?-

-Mira depravado…- comenzó Harry con una voz que no parecía muy amigable –no te metas con/mi/go- las últimas sílabas las dijo pegándole a Ron en la cabeza.

-Y hasta le heredaste el genio…- agregó el pelirrojo cuando su amigo ya se había metido al baño.

-Calla Weasley!- le gritó el ojiverde…

Harry bajó y encontró que su madre lo estaba esperando en la Sala Común.

-Harry, quería comentarte algo de lo que hablamos el otro día…- dijo ella mirando al piso.

Harry hizo memoria y se acordó de su conversación acerca de los merodeadores. Asintió mirándola curioso… ¿Le contaría acaso que estaba enamorada de su padre?

-Verás… Me gustaría que esa conversación quedara entre los dos…- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

El sonrió y le respondió: -Sobra la advertencia…-

-¡PADFOOT! ¡SI NO BAJAS YA TE MATO! ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!- interrumpió un grito de James.

Harry y Lily se rieron y fueron a unirse a los merodeadores, Ron y Hermione que ya bajaban a desayunar.

-Chicos, ustedes saben quién es el profesor de pociones, verdad?- les soltó Harry mientras mordía tranquilamente una tostada.

-Snivellus…- le dijo Sirius maliciosamente.

-¿Quejicus?- preguntó Lily con sorpresa, y al darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado se tapó la boca y miró hacia su plato.

-¡Ajá pelirroja! Al fin lo llamas así- le dijo James y se acercó a ella con intenciones de abrazarla.

-¡Me tocas un pelo y juro que no tendrás hijos Po.. MCGROWN!-

-Pero hombre O'Connel, no hemos hablado de matrimonio y ya estás pensando en los hijos? Si quieres practicamos….- le dijo James con una sonrisa sexy.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió desayunando.

-No te preocupes amigo! Yo sé que un día te dará el sí…- lo animó Sirius.

-Cállate Sawford, si no quieres sufrir las mismas con las que amenacé a tu amigo.-

-Bueno ya, calmémonos, que espectáculo que les estamos dando! ¿Qué pensarán ellos de nosotros?- dijo Remus refiriéndose al trío.

Ellos rieron y todos continuaron en la rutina hasta que llegó Ginny.

Harry se quedó mirándola y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal todo, Harry?- le pregunto ella haciendo referencia al campo de Quidditch.

-Todo mucho mejor, gracias- le dijo.

James se acercó peligrosamente y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Así que Ginny… ¿cuántos años tienes?-

Ella lo miró con desconfianza y le respondió: -15…-

-¿Y estás saliendo con alguien?- le preguntó descaradamente.

Ella se sonrojó y con una rápida despedida se fue.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y Lily agregó.

-Si ves Lucas, acá tu amigo de la unineurona liga con todo el mundo…-

-No pero si no es para mí… Es para…- se defendió James, pero no pudo continuar porque Harry lo pisó fuertemente.

-Que violenta que se pone la gente cuando no reconoce lo que siente…- comentó al aire Sirius.- Já!… me recuerda a Ev.. O'connel…-

Ella le iba a responder pero vio que se quedó mirando a la mesa de los profesores, Snape los miraba detenidamente.

-Christopher, te voy a pedir un favor…- le dijo Lily a James.

-Tú dirás… Pero antes, ¿terminaremos desnudos?-

-MCGROWN!- gritó tan fuerte Lily que todo el Gran Comedor volteó a ver.

-Por ese carácter fue que me enamoré de ti…-

Remus miró suplicante a Lily, como diciéndole "no lo mates por favor", y ella solo atinó a respirar y contar hasta diez.

-Lo que iba a decirte es que… por favor no vayas a armar alboroto con Snape; no sé porque, pero no me da buena espina…-

-hasta ella lo dice…- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Y apenas te vienes a dar cuenta?- le dice Sirius a Lily.

Ella lo ignoró y se paró con su mochila y se fue al salón de clases.

Los demás la imitaron y se dirigieron a clase de adivinación mientras reían y charlaban.


	9. Leyendo entre líneas

**Capítulo 9: Leyendo entre líneas**

Llegaron a la inusual aula de adivinación y se acomodaron en mesas cercanas. James y Sirius hablaban de algo de un pastel rosa, pero la llegada de la profesora Trelawney los silenció. Remus y Lily también se quedaron mirándola y Harry cayó en cuenta que la profesora Trelawney no les había dado clase a ellos.

-Veo que tenemos estudiantes nuevos…- dijo reparando en los merodeadores.

Ellos asintieron y una mirada traviesa inundó los ojos de James y Sirius. ¿Qué estarían planeando esta vez?

-Para ustedes, mi nombre es Sybill Trelawney, enseño el magnífico e incomprendido arte de la adivinación desde hace 17 años. Para todos, debo aclarar que en el principio de este curso estudiaremos la quiromancia, o lectura de manos… Así que comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Abran sus libros en la página 13 y traten de encontrar las líneas en su compañero-

Mientras daba las instrucciones finales, todos buscaban pareja de trabajo. Harry y Ron se miraron, trabajarían juntos y así podrían hablar un poco. James trató de llamar la atención de la pelirroja, pero ella al darse cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro, tomó a Remus, quién le dirigió una sonrisa de "lo siento en verdad" a James, dejando así que éste trabajara con Sirius.

Harry abrió su libro y miró la palma de su mano. Sonrió de lo paradójico que era el asunto de que le leyeran la mano a alguien que en ese tiempo ya habría vivido la mayor parte de lo que eso designaba. Miró hacia donde estaban sus padres y se le ensombreció la mirada. Esa clase también le iba a traer problemas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder negar que sus padres morirían temprano? Bueno, al menos no se daría cuenta que era su hijo…

-Harry, dame tu mano-

-Ay Weasley, que clase de propuestas me haces- dijo Harry en tono jocoso y fingiendo un sonrojo.

-Pero mira, se te está pegando lo graciosito y todo…-

Harry estiró su mano en pose aburrida. Que soberana estupidez esa… Ya sabía que iba a morir en manos de Voldemort, o al menos eso pensaba. Porque si de sacrificarse se trataba, él estaba seguro que tomaría esa opción.

Ron abrió los ojos y Harry se interesó en lo que su amigo tenía que mostrarle. Su línea de la vida era muy rara, tenía enormes baches marcados cada tanto y luego uno enorme de donde salían dos líneas casi que paralelas.

-No lo comentes por favor…- le pidió Harry, imaginando a qué podía hacer referencia eso. Sus padres estaban cerca y no quería que supieran algo así de él.

-Mira Prongs! Acá dice que vas a tener un hijo!- gritó Sirius emocionado- podré ser el padrino?-

James iba a responderle pero la pelirroja se le adelantó:

-¿Quién en su sano juicio te pondría a ti de padrino?-

Harry ahogó una risa y continuó observando la situación.

-Yo lo haría…- le respondió James firmemente, con una voz seria que nunca se le había escuchado.

Ella se quedó mirando y negó desesperada.

-Remus sería mejor padrino que él…- dijo en un susurro. Uno que Harry alcanzó a escuchar y le hizo funcionar la mente a mil por hora. ¿Cómo habría sido la elección de su padrino?

-Padfoot! Mira…!- dijo James mostrándole algo a Sirius.

En ese instante la profesora Trelawney se acercó interesada por los gritos que proferían sus alumnos.

-Según esta línea seré muy feliz- dijo James con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-Déjame ver querido…- le dijo a Sirius, y tomó la mano de James.

Su semblante palideció momentáneamente y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Había reparado que su línea de la vida era Bastante corta. Siguió escudriñando ese "mapa de líneas" y luego volvió a mirar fijamente, y se alejó sin decir palabra alguna.

Los chicos del pasado se quedaron observando la actitud de la profesora, al o que Ron agregó:

-No se preocupen, es así siempre. Deberían haber estado en la primera clase de tercero. Predijo la muerte de…. AYYYY!- Harry le pegó un pisotón a su amigo y le dio una mirada significativa.

James, Sirius y Remus rieron ante la actitud de los dos, pero Lily estaba más concentrada en el libro. Miraba de este a su mano, y de esta al libro. Ella nunca había sido buena en adivinación, pero vale, que tu línea de la vida sea corta y termine en una espiral, no es cosa difícil de adivinar. Lo corta es lógica común, pero según el libro, la espiral significaba sacrifico. ¿Qué demonios pasaría para que ella se sacrificara? Y de repente, a Lily Evans le dieron ganas de quebrantar las normas y conocer el futuro…

Se acabó la clase y los chicos tomaron sus cosas. Mientras se dirigían a defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry no pudo dejar de notar la actitud un poco taciturna de su madre.

-Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras asentía suavemente, pero al instante volvió a bajarla mientras parecía muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

************************************ **Notas de la Autora**************************************

Bueno, esperaba escribir un capítulo más largo! Esto lo tengo desde vacaciones… Pero viendo que este semestre no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, subo este adelanto! Perdón la ingratitud y gracias por leerme ;)!

Agradecimientos:

_A todas las personas que me han dejado review! Ya llegué a los 50 +.+!_

_Los quiero!_

_LinitaPotter!_

_*Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas*_


	10. Un almuerzo movido

**Capítulo 10: Un almuerzo movido**

Harry no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más sentimental, ni tampoco el más despierto de todos. La mayoría de las veces no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando a su alrededor y le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos.

De pronto se debía al hecho que durante su niñez no había recibido el cariño suficiente, o tal vez porque se avergonzaba de ello. Pero si algo se podía afirmar es que Harry Potter no soltaba un te quiero tan fácilmente.

Todo se remontaba a la hora del almuerzo, cuando después de la insistencia de James y Sirius, Harry accedió a almorzar con Ginny. Había sido una mañana larga, después de darse cuenta que su madre sospechaba algo en clase de adivinación y haber pasado una clase doble de pociones, no estaba de muy buen humor.

Pociones le había agotado casi que toda su energía, y es que tratar de controlar a los merodeadores para que no le hicieran una broma a Snape no era nada fácil. También había tenido que utilizar casi todo su autocontrol para no hechizarlos, incluyendo a Snape, pues se notaba que este último estaba dispuesto a revelar la verdadera identidad de Harry ante los nuevos visitantes.

Controlar a James fue un poco más sencillo que a Sirius, aunque se había imaginado todo lo contrario. Pensaba que su padre era el que más odio sentía hacía su profesor de pociones, pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Sirius miraba a Snape con un odio y Snape le devolvía la mirada como con asco.

Después de dos largas horas de clase, en las cuales Harry estuvo más pendiente de los demás que de su propio trabajo, llegaron al comedor. Todos se sentaron en la mesa con cierto aire de cansancio y Harry se recostó en la mesa tapando su cara.

Hermione y Ron lo miraron preocupados, sabían que Harry era un chico fuerte, pero tampoco era un ser sin emociones. En algún momento iba a explotar y soltar la bomba.

En el instante que Harry levantó la cabeza, iba pasando Ginny por la mesa. Harry sonrió idiotamente y James, Sirius y Remus soltaron la carcajada.

-¡Eh Ginny!- la llamó Remus.

Harry los volteó a mirar seriamente, eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Ginny caminó de nuevo hacia ellos y cuando llegó le sonrió a Harry.

-Me pregunto que hace una niña tan linda almorzando sola…- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa seductora.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada mientras empezaba a rezar mentalmente para que no sucediera lo que pensaba que iba a suceder.

-Mis amigas fueron a pasear por los terrenos…- respondió ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ah! Pero es un alivio, mira que aquí mi amigo Harry se iba a quedar sólo, nosotros también nos íbamos a pasear por los terrenos…- agregó James con una mirada pícara.

Ron miró detenidamente a Harry y luego sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-Sí, Hermione y yo pensábamos preguntarles a los chicos acerca de los atajos y todo eso…- afirmó el pelirrojo maliciosamente.

Ya está, que los merodeadores confabularan contra él de esa forma era una cosa, pero que Ron lo hiciera… UN MOMENTO! QUE RON LO HICIERA SIGNIFICABA QUE….

-¡SI!- gritó Harry en señal de victoria.

-Está bien, almorzaremos juntos Harry.- le dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Harry se paró de la mesa, y sin que se diera cuenta, Lily le arrojó un hechizo.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos y ella sólo se limitó a decir: -Veremos que tan bien le va a Harry diciendo todo el tiempo la verdad.-

Y se paró como si nada.

-¡Esa chica es maravillosa!- decía James mientras que con mirada soñadora recorría el trayecto de la ojiverde-¡Por eso fue que me enamoré de ella!

Todos soltaron la carcajada y salieron detrás de ella.

Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas.

-¿Cómo sigues Harry?-

-¿Te refieres a lo de la otra vez?-

-Claro.-

-Mucho mejor, a decir verdad.-

-Parece que ahora los merodeadores también son tus mejores amigos.-

-Sí, la verdad los aprecio mucho. Como no hacerlo, si son mis padres.- dijo bajando el tono.

-Me alegro en serio.- comentó mientras partía un pedazo de pollo y lo llevaba a su boca.

Harry se quedó observándola y Ginny al percatarse de esto le preguntó:

-¿No almorzarás?-

-¿Uh? Sí claro.-dijo Harry mientras se metía precipitadamente una cucharada de comida en su boca.

Y llámenlo Murphy, karma, ley de atracción o lo que sea, pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tal cantidad de comida y al tratar de tragar se atoró.

Empezó a toser desesperadamente mientras sentía que se ahogaba. Ginny lo miraba preocupada mientras trataba de acordarse del hechizo para desatorarlo. Harry se estaba poniendo rojo y Ginny finalmente gritó:

-¡Anapneo!-

Harry tragó y bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza, y sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo siquiera le dijo:

-¡Gracias! Si no hubieras estado acá no sé qué hubiera pasado ¡Siento que te amo!- Ginny lo miró con los ojos abierto y Harry llevó sus manos al a boca. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan sincero?

-¡LILY!- gritó furioso, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Ginny se había sonrojado un poco y miraba a Harry confundida.

-Ya vengo…- dijo Harry mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Una pelirroja traviesa tendría problemas.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! No pensé que fuera a actualizar antes de Halloween, pero la semana pasada fue de exámenes y adivinen cómo me desestreso? ESCRIBIENDO! Espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque siento que está un poco mediocre ! Pero bah! Lo escribí con tanta presión encima que se pasa de estúpido para poder que me riera xD!

Gracias por leerme!

Los quiero,

Linita Potter _*Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas*_


	11. Una plática bastante seria

**Capítulo 11: Una plática bastante seria**

Harry llegó rápidamente a los terrenos y encontró a los chicos que caminaban y reían de algo que contaba James. Remus se percató que Harry iba hacia ellos y le informó a los demás. Cuando voltearon a verlo, parecía que echaba llamas por los ojos.

-¡LILY!- gritó Harry con una voz de ultratumba.

La aludida lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras los demás se miraban preocupados y buscaban un lugar donde esconderse.

El ambiente alrededor se volvió algo intranquilo y pesado, como si el ánimo de Harry lo controlase.

-¿Me necesitabas?- dijo Lily lo más tranquilamente que pudo, ahogando una carcajada.

-¿Podemos hablar?- inquirió este.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Harry al ver que los demás no se iban agregó:

-A solas…-

Los demás salieron corriendo de ahí cuando Harry los volteó a mirar. Él solía ser una persona tranquila, y pocas veces lo habían visto actuar así, debía estar muy enfadado.

-¿PERO QUE TE CREES PARA IRME HECHIZANDO ASÍ?- le reclamó Harry saliendo de sus cabales.

-Solamente quería ayudar, y trata de decirme que no necesitabas ayuda y te creo.- dijo con un aire de superioridad.

-Yo n-no nne…- pero por más que intentaba, no podía decirlo. Suspiró frustrado

-Estúpido hechizo-

La pelirroja sonrió y lo miró con dulzura. Eso desestabilizó a Harry, su madre lo miraba como si en verdad estuviese asumiendo ese rol, tratando de aconsejar a su pequeño hijo de cómo tratar a las chicas.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa Harry?-

-Yo… no puedo hablar…- se trataba de autoconvencer.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que mencionas algo de no hablar me gustaría comentarte algo que me sucedió hoy. Sé que no pones mucho cuidado en adivinación, pues no es una de tus materias favoritas, pero te lo explicaré: Hoy cuando estábamos en clase pude notar que mi línea de la vida termina en espiral, lo cual significa sacrificio. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda suceder para que yo haga algo así?-

Harry empezó a temblar, se mordía la lengua y trataba de poner la mente en blanco.

Lily observaba detalladamente la reacción del ojiverde, no sabía si preocuparse o ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

Después de algunos minutos en que parecía que Harry fuera estallar, soltó:

-Vas a morir por tu hijo…- le dijo él. Luego se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras se recriminaba mentalmente por soltar esa información.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y palideció de inmediato, pero luego volvió a actuar con la mayor normalidad posible.

Mientras tanto la mente de Harry era un mar de confusión. Sabía que se estaba metiendo con un tema que estaba especialmente prohibido. Si tan sólo supiera cómo deshacer ese estúpido hechizo…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su madre…

-Que espantoso debe haber sido para ti…-

-¿Disculpa?- inquirió Harry sin nada más elocuente qué decir.

-Revelarme esta información…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas…- soltó Harry, mientras se tiraba al pasto y se recostaba en uno de los árboles.

Lily se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado y se quedó observando el castillo.

Ginny pasó por la entrada mientras se dirigía con su grupo de amigas hacia el invernadero.

-¿No te preocupa que nos vea a los dos solos acá?-

Harry negó divertido al plantearse la situación.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe que entre tú y yo no sucederá nada nunca…-

Lily lo miró mitad ofendida, mitad curiosa. Por una parte había logrado que Harry le confesara que la chica le gustaba, no lo había dicho con palabras explícitas, pero el comentario se lo había hecho entender. Por otra, sabía que ella no era fea y que alguien la rechazara tan rápidamente le afectaba en parte su ego.

-Pareces muy convencido de eso.- lanzó como su última arma, era la última forma que se le ocurría de sacarle información.

-Lo estoy.- respondió él secamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, y Harry soltó la pregunta que llevaba guardada:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Digamos que sé reconocer cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda urgente y me di cuenta que ella te gusta en verdad. La miras de una manera muy dulce…-

-Tal como James te mira a ti.- le contestó Harry.

Ahora la conversación estaba tomando un giro interesante. Los dos tenían aquella plática pendiente, y Harry quería conocer que era lo que en verdad estaba pasando por la mente de su madre.

-Estamos hablando de ti, no del señor "James-soy-el-dueño-del-mundo-Potter".- le recriminó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te ha hecho James para que lo trates tan mal?-

-Es que si no fuera tan… insistente…-

Harry soltó una carcajada que le salió desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Si James era sólo un poco "insistente", él se casaría con el calamar gigante y se irían a vivir al fondo del lago. James era bastante intenso, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Osea que si te gusta.- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, sin embargo esperó a que Lily lo confirmase.

-No sé.- finalmente confesó Lily.

-Espero que lo sepas prontamente, hacen linda pareja.- dijo mientras se paraba.

Lily se dio cuenta que Harry se estaba yendo y atinó a la última medida desesperada.

-Te digo la verdad de lo que siento por James si tú me dices qué es lo que tienes que ver exactamente con Voldemort.-

Harry paró de inmediato y se quedó estático. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba frío. Las escenas de la noche de ese Halloween pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Ginny que estabas preocupado por tus padres y algo relacionado con Voldemort?-

-¿Me estabas espiando?- le preguntó Harry aún sin voltearse.

-Yo no… La verdad no. Estaba ahí de casualidad.-

-No sé cuál es tu interés en mí. Comprendo que quieras saber algo de tu futuro, pero no sé porque estás tan enfrascada en saber cosas de mí.-

-Es que siento que por ti es la única forma de la que podré enterarme de mi destino.-

Harry se volteó finalmente, muy serio. Parecía otra persona totalmente diferente al joven bromista, guapo y amable con el que solía tratar.

-¿Y qué ganas con saber algo de tu futuro, si igual te van a borrar la memoria?-

-¿Y qué ganas tú con no contarme algo de tu vida, algo que te pesa tanto, si igual me van a borrar la memoria?-

-Gano no sufrir.-

-No estoy muy segura. Parece que guardas algo que te está matando por dentro. Un secreto que no puedes siquiera aguantar. En cualquier momento vas a explotar.-

-Si tanto sabes que guardo un secreto, porque no vas por ahí y preguntas, ya que te gusta jugar a la detective.- dijo Harry alzando la voz y saliendo de sus casillas. Aún no se pasaba el efecto del hechizo y estaba diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Porque quiero que TÚ me digas que demonios te está pasando, o te pasó, para que cargues un peso tan grande encima tuyo. No ríes como los demás, siempre estás con esa mirada perdida, no demuestras lo que sientes, estás ausente la mayoría de las veces y parece que te estuvieras debatiendo si eres lo suficientemente feliz. Soy bastante detallista y me he dado cuenta que no eres como los demás Harry Potter. Eres diferente, y no por algo que hayas querido que te sucediera.-

-Claro… Como si pudiera ir por ahí soltando carcajadas todo el tiempo y afirmando lo hermosa que es mi vida. Pues te tengo una sorpresa: ¡NO LO ES!-

En esos momentos ambos estaban parados, frente a frente. Ambos ojos furiosos se encontraban y lanzaban fuego verde.

-¿Por qué simplemente no puedes desahogarte y contarme todo? Estás sufriendo por algo y no me gusta verte así.-

-¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO, MAMÁ!-

La palabra prohibida salió a flote. No había marcha atrás, lo había dicho y estaba seguro que traería pésimas consecuencias. Maldito hechizo, maldita impulsividad. Maldita vida.


	12. Bajo supuestos y teorías llegamos a

**Capítulo 12: Bajo supuestos y teorías llegamos a confirmar la realidad**

Toda la tensión que había en el ambiente se rompió. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente y Lily lo miraba estática. Las palabras de Harry se le venían una y otra vez a la mente "¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO, MAMÁ!"… Entonces, ¿serían sus sospechas verdaderas?

Por otra parte, Harry trataba de inventar una explicación en su cabeza, se le ocurrían muchas, cada vez más descabelladas. Sólo necesitaba quitarse el estúpido hechizo para poder decir al menos algo medianamente convincente. ¿Se creería Lily la mentira que pelear con ella le recuerda cuando lo hace con su "madre"? Era su única vía de escape, pero lo dudaba, la pelirroja era muy inteligente y una justificación tan débil no la iba a llenar por completo.

En medio del desespero Harry recordó las clases de duelo de su segundo año, la fría voz de Snape gritando _"Finite Incantatem"_ para que sus piernas dejaran de bailar. ¿Funcionaría con aquel hechizo? Lily no debía verlo mientras lo conjuraba, pues ya no creería la sarta de mentiras que le diría. Usaría la magia sin varita, aunque lo dejara agotado. Era algo que la ojiverde no conocía de él.

Se concentró lo suficiente como para deshacer el hechizo y decidió que lo probaría, sino funcionaba pues… Bueno, ya inventaría algo sobre la marcha.

Lily por fin recobró el habla:

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo siento Lily, a veces me recuerdas a mi ma.. A mi ma…- MIERDA, no podía, pero no diría una mentira, ¿verdad? Después de todo Lily era su mamá. –A mi madre.-

Ella lo miró escéptica. 6 años con los merodeadores le habían enseñado a no fiarse. Sin embargo le seguiría el juego, quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar.

-¿Me parezco a ella?- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Golpe bajo para Harry, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿"claro, eres idéntica, mismos ojos, mismo cabello, mismo ADN"? Diría una verdad a medias, esa Lily no era idéntica a su madre.

-Sí, un poco la verdad.-

Harry bajó las defensas, aún tenía el hechizo, pero descubrió que diciendo verdades no tan completas no estaba imposibilitado de hablar.

-¿Ella es bruja?-

-Sí, y una muy inteligente, era la mejor de su clase, según me cuentan.-

-¿Y tu padre?-

Demonios, no podía decir que era revoltoso ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco que es idéntico a él.

-Ama mucho a mi mamá. Según tengo entendido se enamoró de ella desde el primer día en el tren.-

A Lily le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Y tienes más familiares? ¿Hermanos? ¿Tíos?-

-Soy hijo único, al igual que mi padre, sin embargo sí tengo tíos, pero no me agradan mucho.

Ese interrogatorio no le gustaba nada a Harry, pero parece que le estaba haciendo olvidar momentáneamente a Lily lo ocurrido. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle un obliviate a su propia madre? Negó con la cabeza, no se atrevía, si algo salía mal nunca se lo perdonaría. Solo le quedaba esperar a ver como avanzaba la situación.

-¿Y cómo es tu relación con tu madre?-

-Yo…- empezó Harry, esas preguntas lo estaban volviendo frágil.- con ella me la llevo muy bien. Le cuento todo y además, los momentos familiares son muy divertidos. Ella y papá hacen bromas todo el tiempo y hacen que sea todo muy…- pero no puedo terminar, estaba basándose en lo que había vivido esos días, pero cada palabra que decía le hacía sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón, estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho.

- ¿Se la pasan muy bien?-

Harry asintió.

-Y me imagino que todo el mundo te dice que te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero que tienes los ojos de tu madre.-

-Sí, siempre me dicen lo mismo…- dijo Harry distraídamente, sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro que se la pasan muy bien si me acabas de confirmar que tu madre murió por ti?-

-porque es lo que he percibido en estos días…- ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Harry la miró con los ojos abiertos y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Finite Incantatem- murmuró Lily, y abrazó a Harry. Éste temblaba sin poder controlarse, quería llorar, gritar y autolanzarse miles de avadas kedavras. Ella lo sabía, y lo sabía hace mucho. Toda esta pantomima había sido para que él se lo dijera. La mente de su madre lo llegaba a asustar, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir esa emoción tan grande. Lo sabía, y aún así no le importaba.

**Nota de la autora**

Hola a todos! Me tardé en subirlo,sí. Está cortico, también. xD pero... ESTOY EN VACACIONES :D! Y prometo subir capítulo por día xDD! Así que por eso escribo cortico... Si no les gusta la propuesta, sino que prefieren esperar a que tenga algo medianamente largo, me avisan ;) Estoy abierta a críticas, sugerencias.. xD! gracias por leerme! Y espero que les haya gustado este mini cap xD! Es con mucho cariño (?) :)!

Un besoooO!

Linita Potter :D!


	13. De abrazos, risas, animagos y Quidditch

**Capítulo 13: De abrazos, risas, animagos y Quidditch **

Harry no se atrevía a deshacer el abrazo, más por la sensación de irrealidad que este le ofrecía, que por otra cosa. Estar en los brazos de su madre le daba tranquilidad, sentía que nada malo podía pasarle ahí, se sentía aquel niño pequeño al que le fue negado cualquier gesto de cariño y trataba de absorber esos pequeños momentos de amor para alimentar su alma. Aquel momento le serviría para hacer un patronus bastante fuerte, pensó con melancolía.

Lily separó el abrazo y lo miró profundamente.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- le preguntó Harry.

-Nunca lo supe, sólo tenía mis fuertes sospechas. Un instinto maternal alborotado que no lograba entender. Y además, me negaba a aceptar que podía haber tenido algo con Potter.-

Harry rió y agregó:

-Pero si sabes que te gusta y lo quieres bastante…-

-Calla, calla… Eso dañaría mi imagen de pelirroja prefecta perfecta-

-Ahora que lo sabes…- comenzó Harry, quería saber que iba a suceder exactamente.

-¿Saber qué?- respondió ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba.

Harry se quedó ahí, mirando como su madre se dirigía al castillo.

Definitivamente ese no era el almuerzo que había esperado tener cuando se levantó esa mañana.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba justo a tiempo para llegar a su próxima clase. Salió corriendo y llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los chicos ya estaban ahí, y le hacían señas para que se acercara a ellos.

Harry se sentó con parsimonia y miró a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. Ellos entendieron de inmediato que algo había sucedido. Esa noche tendrían una conversación frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

La lección de ese día curiosamente estaba enfocada en los animagos, cosa que recordó a Harry la propuesta de los merodeadores.

Apenas el profesor mencionó el tema, Harry los miró y ellos levantaron sus pulgares. Había estado dándole un vistazo al libro que le prestaron y había muchos detalles que quería conocer.

El profesor comenzó a dar una larga teoría acerca del tema y Harry dormitaba sobre su mano derecha. Todo aquello ya lo había leído. Mientras trataba de usar todo su autocontrol para no cerrar los ojos, una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza.

Abrió el pergamino y reconoció la caligrafía de James

"_Mañana, a las 8 pm en el pasillo del tercer piso del ala sur. Lleva tu túnica del otro día, probablemente no vayamos a dormir a la torre"_

Harry les sonrió y respiró profundamente. Se haría un animago ilegal con su padre y sus amigos. Eso molaba en gran medida.

Las dos horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras nunca se le habían hecho tan eternas. Por lo general era una clase que Harry disfrutaba, y una en la cual cabe admitir, tenía gran talento. Cuando al fin se terminó la lección con un "para la próxima clase espero un ensayo de dos metros acerca del tema visto hoy", salieron en grupo pues tenían un período libre antes de la comida. Mientras discutían qué harían en ese tiempo, Harry tropezó con alguien. Era Ginny.

Ambos se sonrojaron y Harry le dijo:

-Perdón, vamos con prisa, hablamos luego- mientras tomaba a todos y los hacía caminar más rápido.

Remus lo miró seriamente, esa no era forma de tratar a una chica.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y sacaron sus libros, habían decidido adelantar las tareas, querían tener un fin de semana libre y al otro día no tendrían tiempo por la noche, bueno, por lo menos James, Sirius, Remus y Harry.

Hermione y Lily fueron por los libros en los cuales podían investigar, pues eran las que mejor conocían la biblioteca. Ron por otra parte miraba atentamente por la ventana.

-Harry, hoy tendremos entreno de Quidditch?-

¡Es verdad! Con tantas cosas en su mente Harry había olvidado por completo que ese día empezarían los entrenamientos de Quidditch. James miraba atentamente y los ojos le brillaban, parecía ser que padre e hijo compartían la misma pasión por dicho deporte mágico.

A Harry le hacía ilusión volar con su padre, era una oportunidad que el destino le había arrebatado, y estaba dispuesto a lucirse para que él viera el talento que tenía.

-Potter, si voy a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch necesitaré una escoba, la mía la dejé tu-sabes-donde…-

-De eso no te preocupes que yo me encargo. La pediré vía lechuza.-

Las chicas llegaron con unos libros bastante pesados y Sirius los miró horrorizado.

-Ni crean que leeré todo eso… Yo sé todo sobre los animagos, el colmo fuera si soy…- pero no terminó la frase, Remus le había metido una rana de chocolate a la boca para evitar que revelara el secreto.

-Si eres qué, Black?- preguntó Lily interesada.

-Nada, bobadas de este que pretende que lo sabe todo.- respondió Remus nervioso. Era por su culpa que sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos ilegales, si los llegaban a descubrir se moriría.

Después de haber trabajado una hora en el ensayo y otros deberes, se dirigieron al gran salón a cenar, para que luego Ron, James y Harry fueran a entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Harry pensaba en el equipo de ese año, tendría a Ginny y James como cazadores, Ron como guardián y él sería el buscador, le faltaban dos golpeadores y otro cazador. Al fin y al cabo si tendría que hacer pruebas. Y por qué no, las haría esa noche.

Se paró se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta:

-Esta noche pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, a las 7:30 en el campo de Quidditch. Las plazas disponibles son un cazador y dos golpeadores. Los espero.-

Y se sentó. La gente comenzó a murmullar entre emocionada y curiosa, sabían que el año pasado se habían idos dos cazadores y dos golpeadores, ¿quién sería el cazador que no tuvo que hacer prueba?

Pasada la cena se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch. Los demás chicos les acompañaron interesados, las pruebas eran algo divertido de ver.

Había bastante gente en el campo y Harry se puso algo nervioso, era su primer año como capitán y quería hacer las cosas bien.

Ginny se le acercó sonriendo, a pesar del desplante de la tarde, y le dijo:

-Parece que el famoso Harry Potter hace que el Quidditch sea algo más interesante.- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ni lo digas, no esperaba que viniera tanta gente.- confesó nervioso.

-Tranquilo capi, lo harás bien.- le animó, mientras le apretaba el brazo cariñosamente.

James le alzaba los pulgares desde el otro lado del campo, y Ron lo miraba de una forma graciosa. Esa era otra de las cosas que tendría que hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Buenas noches aspirantes. Primero haremos unas pruebas de vuelo sencillas, para saber que tan buen manejo de la escoba tienen. Luego los aspirantes a cazador pasarán pruebas de manejo de la quaffle y los aspirantes a golpeadores harán lo mismo con el bate y la bludger. Por último, quienes hayan quedado para la tercera prueba, tratarán de jugar con el equipo en un sistema bastante sencillo, para evaluar acople y trabajo en equipo. Buena suerte a todos.-

Harry se sentía muy bien, estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba, y su padre lo miraba con aprobación. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Después de pasar todas las pruebas y consultarlo con los demás miembros del equipo, la decisión estaba tomada. Los nuevos golpeadores serían Jimmy Peakes, de tercero y Ritchie Coote. El nuevo cazador sería Daniel Hardie, un chico de cuarto.

Mientras todos se dirigían de nuevo al castillo, Harry sintió que algo los observaba desde el bosque prohibido. Giró rápidamente y sintió una punzada en la cicatriz. De seguro el cansancio le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, trató de autoconvencerse.

Llegaron a la sala común y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a ducharse, estaban llenos de barro a causa del Quidditch. Harry se encontraría con Ron y Hermione a eso de las 10, y por fin podría desahogarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese día tan malditamente largo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo prometido es deuda :3! Acá está el siguiente :D!

Linita Potter!


	14. Una plática frente al fuego

**Capítulo 14: Una plática frente al fuego**

Eran las 10 de la noche y tres sombras se reflejaban en la pared opuesta a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Y entonces, ¿qué nos querías comentar?-se atrevió a pregunta Hermione.

-Ella lo sabe…- dijo Harry un poco nervioso, sabía que se ganaría una reprimenda de la castaña. Pero él no había tenido la culpa, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo sabía todo.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron fijamente, y al contrario de lo que el pelinegro predijo, Hermione no le recriminó nada, sólo se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó?-

-Bien. Creo que bien, es que ni siquiera sé qué sabe exactamente. Me dijo que tenía la sospecha que yo era su hijo porque sentía un "instinto maternal" y yo no sé qué. Sabe que muere por mí, pero no me preguntó nada.-

-¿Y tú cómo lo estás tomando?- le preguntó Ron.

Harry lo miró intensamente. ¿Sería capaz de decirles el montón de sentimientos encontrados que pasaban por él en esos momentos? Sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero un gran sentimiento de felicidad lo embargaba, se sentía bien que Lily lo supiera, así tendría al menos una leve oportunidad de ver qué se siente tener una madre. Por otro lado, no debería saberlo. Eso podría arruinar por completo la línea temporal. Bueno, sucedería algo así cuando supiera la verdadera historia del 31 de octubre de 1981.

-¿Cómo te imaginas?- le respondió Harry finalmente.

Hermione lo miró preocupada y lo abrazó. No era un abrazo como los que le había dado anteriormente, sino que trataba de transmitirle muchas cosas. Y eso sorprendió en gran manera a Harry, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño de sus mejores amigos.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente, y Ron, haciendo acopio de la situación, decidió lanzarse encima de ellos. Cayeron al piso y se echaron a reír.

Son los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera desear. Pensó Harry, dándole las gracias al destino o lo que fuera por haberle puesto a dos personas tan grandiosas en el camino.

-Así que te interesa mi hermanita, gran soquete- le preguntó Ron fingiendo enfado.

-Bueno yo…- empezó a excusarse el pelinegro.

-Harry, está bromeando…- le advirtió Hermione, al ver que su amigo no había captado la broma del pelirrojo.

-Sí, pues sabes… Es linda, inteligente, le gusta el Quidditch. Además me escucha y…-

-¡mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi hermanita menor! ¡Quién iba a pensarlo! Pero mejor tú a cualquier otro. Al menos sé que tú no eres gran amenaza.-

Harry lo miró ceñudo, mientras Hermione se desternillaba de la risa.

-Oye, ¿y tú de qué te ríes?-

-Na-jajajajaa-nada-jajajajaja-Ha-jajaja-harry- decía Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora que yo me he decidido con Ginny, es hora que ustedes dos piensen en lo suyo.- les soltó Harry.

Hermione paró de reírse inmediatamente y Ron volteó a mirar a otro lado.

Bravo, viva tu imprudencia. Pensaba Harry, mientras observaba como la situación se había tensado. Pero el juraba que ya eso estaba resuelto. Era más que obvio que los dos se gustaban, de hecho, sabía que terminarían juntos desde aquel día que pelearon en el expreso de Hogwarts, durante su primer año.

-Deja de decir bobadas.- dijo Ron, quién no notó como Hermione lo miraba dolida.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, mañana tengo una reunión con los merodeadores, empezaremos las lecciones de animagia.-

-Harry, sabes que eso es muy arriesgado, ¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es la única oportunidad que tendré de pasar con mi padre, y espero que entiendas la situación respecto a Sirius. Y si para pasar tiempo con ellos tengo que arriesgarme de esa forma, lo haré.-

El reloj sonó indicando que ya era medianoche y los tres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una figura apareció de la nada sentada en un sillón, como si se hubiese quitado una capa invisible, mientras derramaba una lágrima.

Harry se acostó y debido al cansancio se durmió inmediatamente. Se sumió en un sueño profundo, uno que al otro día no recordaría, y que si lo hiciera, le ayudaría a aclarar muchas cosas en un futuro.

La oscuridad hacía que fuera difícil caminar por esos estrechos caminos. Estaba en busca de algo, algo que era vital encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. Había muchas habitaciones, de diferentes tamaños, de puertas de colores diversos y chapas de formas extrañas. Escuchó un grito agudo que le heló la sangre, esa voz la conocía pero no podía reconocerla. Sudaba y una risa malvada resonó por todas partes. Quería seguir corriendo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía.


	15. Hoy es el día, Potter

**Capítulo 15: Hoy es el día, Potter**

James Potter estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, amado por las chicas, envidiado por los chicos. No había persona en Hogwarts que no tuviera que ver con él, con él y su "pandilla": Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. A Sirius lo conoció el primer día en el tren y supo de inmediato que serían buenos amigos; es que podía "sentir" su espíritu alborotador y bromista. Remus y Peter se unieron a su grupo al otro día, cuando ambos, demasiado tímidos y temerosos a entablar conversación, desayunaban alejados de todo el mundo. Desde ese entonces andaban juntos, hacían todo unidos, desde bromas pesadas a los de Slytherin hasta salir bajo la capa invisible de James en las noches a merodear por ahí.

James, alias Prongs, era una persona de un corazón gigante, y una fe ciega en sus amigos. Fe que en un futuro terminaría acabando con su vida. Pero él no lo sabía, y no lo sabría hasta el momento de su muerte… O eso se suponía, porque hay cosas que no están predestinadas, y una de ellas es viajar en el tiempo con dos de tus mejores amigos y la chica por al cual estás loco.

"Cuernitos", como le decía Sirius en sus momentos de máxima melosidad e idiotez, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans. Para él, era una chica peligrosamente encantadora y suponía un reto tratar de salir con ella. Y a James Potter le encantan los retos.

En un principio empezó a acercarse a ella para ver si caía como el resto de las chicas de Hogwarts; sin embargo la pelirroja parecía inmune a sus "encantos". Siempre lo rechazaba con un _"piérdete Potter"_ o _"sigue soñando Potter"._ El máximo logro de James fue un día que después de mucho insistirle, Lily le soltó con desespero un _"algún día Potter, déjame pensarlo"_. Desde entonces, todos se acostumbraron a escuchar en el desayuno _"Será hoy, Lily?"._

Al principio todos miraban atentos a la respuesta de la pelirroja, en especial las chicas, que se morían de celos por no ser ellas las que no dejaran dormir al "cazador estrella", pero ante las negativas diarias de la ojiverde, ya nadie prestaba mayor interés al asunto.

Sirius solía decirle a James que aquello era caso perdido, y que olvidara a la chica. Pero él no podía, había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir diferente, aunque claro está que no le contaba eso a "garritas" pues le contestaría _"deja de ser maricón Prongs"._

Y puede que hubiera salido con algunas chicas, pero era cosa de un par de días, sólo para no perder su "toque merodeador". Remus desaprobaba este comportamiento, le insistía que si seguía haciendo aquello, sería menos probable que Lily se fijara en él, pero James pensaba lo contrario.

Peter no solía opinar, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar a sus amigos e imitar sus comportamientos. No era un merodeador como tal, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero James insistía en dejarlo en el grupo, pese a la opinión de Sirius de sacarlo.

Se sabía que tres de los merodeadores eran los "sex-simbol" del colegio, pero ellos tres ahora se encontraban en otro lugar, para ser exactos, en otra época.

Remus abrió los ojos con cansancio, ya casi se aproximaba la luna llena y podía sentir los efectos de ella en su cuerpo. Se arregló de primero, como de costumbre y cuando fue a levantar a los chicos vio que James no estaba en su cama, lo cual supondría un par de cosas: o estaría planeando una broma, o se levantó a volar en su escoba (hecho que primeramente descartó al darse cuenta que su escoba no se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos, pero que luego volvió a tener en cuenta sabiendo que podría tomar prestada la de Harry) o tenía demasiada hambre y había bajado temprano a buscar algo de comer.

Pero James no estaba haciendo ninguna de las actividades que suponía el hombre lobo. Estaba sentado, en la sala común, esperando a que bajaran dos personas, Lily y Harry. El destino decidiría con quién hablaría primero, pero deseaba que fuera con el pelinegro. Más ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado,y muy temprano, por cierto, un a pelirroja bajaba del dormitorio de chicas.

-¿Potter?- preguntó incrédula, al verificar que no había nadie más y darse cuenta que hacer uso de sus nombres falsos era innecesario.

El pelinegro le sonrió melancólicamente y con una mirada triste respondió: -Hola Lily-

-Evans, Potter, para ti soy Evans-

James no contestó, por lo cual Lily se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tienes?-

Él la miró, no sabía cómo desahogarse. Sólo acató a abrazarla y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

Lily se quedó estática, no esperaba algo así. Podía sentir el dolor, la angustia y el desespero que él transmitía. Lo abrazó fuerte y le susurró al oído:

-Hoy, después del almuerzo, en la torre de Astronomía…- mientras se separaba de él para ver su cara. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con él. James se quedó atónito y la miraba de hito en hito, pero la pelirroja ya se estaba dando la vuelta y saliendo por el retrato .

Los demás bajaron y saludaron a James, quién tenía la mirada perdida. Harry miró a Sirius y Remus cuestionándolos, pero estos levantaron los hombros dándole a entender que tampoco tenían idea de lo que sucedía.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar al Gran Comedor cuando algo hizo click en el cerebro de James. Salió corriendo y los chicos, asustados, salieron detrás de él. Llegaron agitados unos segundos después y vieron como James se acercaba a Lily. Todos estaban esperando una pelea monumental, pero al contrario escucharon que James gritó con emoción:

-Será hoy, Sarah?-

Lily volteó a mirar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Será hoy…-

Harry, Ron y Hermione no entendían nada, pero Remus y Sirius, acostumbrados a la rutina matutina abrieron los ojos anonadados.

James alzó las manos en señal de victoria y Harry sonrió, pues tenía una vaga de lo que estaba sucediendo. Parece que su plática con Lily si había cambiado algunas cosas. Abrazó a sus mejores amigos por los hombros y los obligó a ir un poco más adelante, acercándose a donde estaba Ginny.

La gente en el Gran Comedor quedó estupefacta, Harry Potter, con una sonrisa sincera y un ánimo con el cual nunca se le había visto se disponía a desayunar.


	16. Una casi confesión de amor y

**Capítulo 16: Una casi confesión de amor y los murmullos de la guerra**

Cuando Lily Evans se enteró que era una bruja no lo podía creer. Estaba muy nerviosa, pues estaba acostumbrada a sobresalir en su clase, y el ir a un mundo nuevo en el cual muchos le llevaban un poco de ventaja, le causaba pánico, para ser sinceros.

Antes de empezar Hogwarts leyó y releyó sus libros de texto. Memorizó hechizos, encantamientos y pociones. Leyó _"Una Historia de Magia"_ como si fuera un cuento para niños y aprendió de su libro de transformaciones aquello que consideraba como lo más importante.

Para ella era una suerte tener de amigo a Severus Snape, pues en las tardes que pasaban juntos, él le contaba todo acerca del mundo mágico. Y pensó que los dos iban a ser buenos amigos durante todo su paso por el castillo; sin embargo, no sucedió así.

El día que se dirigirían por primera vez al colegio, se encontró con dos "desagradables" chicos, un pelinegro despeinado que usaba gafas y un niño altanero que sabía que no se llevaría bien con él. En un principio le parecieron odiosos, luego confirmó que eran totalmente "detestables".

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador la envió a Gryffindor sintió miedo. Sabía que Sev iría a Slytherin, porque lo llevaba soñando desde que lo conoció. Estaría totalmente sola, no como él le había prometido. Y su miedo se reemplazó con un poco de rabia al darse cuenta que el tal James Potter y su amigo, Sirius Black, los que le habían hecho pasar un mal rato en el tren, también estaban en su misma casa.

Al empezar las clases, brilló instantáneamente. Los profesores estaban asombrados de tener una alumna tan brillante. De hecho, el profesor Flitwick le había dicho que hace mucho tiempo no veía una estudiante tan buena en encantamientos. Ella se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, porque todos sus esfuerzos estaban valiendo la pena. Sin embargo había otros dos estudiantes que también brillaban, y eso sacaba de malgenio a Lily Evans. No porque también les fuera bien, sino por quienes eran: James Potter y Sirius Black. Lily odiaba el hecho que sin tocar un cuaderno sacaran tan buenas calificaciones.

Y así continuó la situación a lo largo de todos los años, a diferencia que James, Sirius y Remus, otro de sus amigos, se volvieron los más codiciados del colegio. Lily era amiga de Remus, porque para ella, a diferencia de los otros dos que eran la arrogancia caminante, él era muy dulce, tierno y buen compañero.

Nunca se llevó bien con ese par, y cada vez que James Potter la invitaba a salir sentía que se desesperaba. Algo que tenía claro es que nunca saldría con él, por más que le insistiera, por más que le rogaba. Al principio se acostumbró a los acosos en los pasillos y la pregunta diaria. Sin embargo, James se fue volviendo algo más creativo, hasta que escribió en una de las paredes de la Sala Común «Evans, cásate conmigo, soy el hombre de tu vida». Aquello la sorprendió más que nada, porque nunca había pasado del "Sal conmigo Lily" o "Sé mi novia pelirroja". A aquella propuesta no reaccionó muy bien, y por aquella "pequeña" reacción, era que estaban casi 30 años en el futuro.

Lo que nos lleva a la hora del almuerzo de hoy. Durante toda la mañana Lily había estado muy pensativa respecto a lo que hablaría con Potter. No le diría nada de lo que se había enterado, porque ni ella misma se lo creía, pero sí quería saber que le ocurría al pelinegro. Sospechaba que él había escuchado algo que ella no sabía; o tal vez, había escuchado lo mismo que ella sabía, sino que no lo había afrontado muy bien.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 12 en punto Lily dio un respingo y se dirigió de inmediato a la torre de astronomía. Quería llegar antes que él, quería dejar que un poco del aire fresco y el paisaje le despejaran la mente.

James llegó 5 minutos después, agitado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba brizando, y el aire frío que le pegaba en la cara, hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de ese color. Lily tenía la nariz roja también y cuando vio a James le sonrió.

Él se acercó a ella y ambos se sentaron mirando el paisaje. En verdad era algo hermoso, las montañas, el lago, hasta el calamar gigante que había sacado parte de su cuerpo se veía bien. Después de unos minutos de silencio, James se atrevió a preguntar:

-Entonces, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?-

Lily lo miró seria, no le soltaría todo el rollo de una.

-¿Qué tienes James?-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido, eran contadas las ocasiones en que la pelirroja lo había llamado por su nombre, si no estaba mal, esta era la cuarta vez.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en tu futuro?- le preguntó.

-Claro, cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts quiero hacer varias cosas, entre ellas tengo pensado entrar a la Academia de Aurores, o seguir una carrera de leyes mágicas. Aunque me llama más la atención la primera. Quiero casarme, tener hijos, viajar…-

-Sí… Pero me refiero al hecho que _estamos en el futuro_. Ya todo eso lo deberíamos haber hecho, y me pregunto por qué Dumbledore no nos ha llamado, es decir, a "nosotros grandes" para que ayudemos a solucionar el enigma del viaje del tiempo. Nuestras versiones grandes ya deberían saber cómo regresar, y eso haría las cosas más sencillas.

-No lo sé James- respondió Lily pensativa. Le dolía fingir que no sabía que estaba muerta. –¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Es sólo que he estado pensando… Tengo unas pequeñas teorías que ruego que no sean ciertas. Bueno, una parte de ellas- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella lo miró y haciéndose la desentendida agregó:

-¿de qué hablas?-

-No quiero contarte hasta que esté cien por ciento seguro. Pero confía, Lily, confía que todo salga bien.-

Lily se acercó a James y puso su mano en la frente del pelinegro.

-No tienes fiebre, así que no estás delirando-.

Le abrió un ojo y lo miró como examinándolo.

-Y tampoco estás enfermo… ¡YA SÉ! Has perdido un tornillo, tendré que llevarte a San Mungo.-

Él, aprovechando que la tenía tan cerca, la abrazó nuevamente, mientras le susurraba al oído, en una voz suave pero cargada de sentimiento: -Estoy enfermo Lily, enfermo de amor por ti-

Ella se sonrojó y él se separó lentamente de ella.

James la miraba de una forma especial, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

Y ahí ocurrió, era algo que jamás le había sucedido. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y rápidamente. Sentía su sangre caliente correr por todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban como si fuesen mantequilla y su estómago le dio un vuelco mientras miles de mariposas batían sus alas incontrolablemente dentro de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lily no sabía que decir, ni que responder. Sólo se limitaba a estar ahí, tratando de no descontrolarse y ponerse a temblar.

James sonreía de corazón. Podía visualizar la reacción de la pelirroja y pensaba que al fin sus insistencias estaban tomando forma.

Sabía que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía arruinar todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, pero estaba determinado a hacerlo; de lo contrario, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Tomó la decisión y con nerviosismo se fue acercando a ella. Y que James Potter estuviera nervioso era algo muy extraño, más por esa razón en específico. Él solía ser "desvergonzado" con las mujeres, algo que le hacía sentir "orgulloso", pues era una de las principales "cualidades" de un merodeador.

Estaba a una menor distancia, se aproximaba lento, era una sensación de irrealidad, y quería postergar ese momento en su memoria, pues era algo que había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lily estaba estática. Su cuerpo no le respondía, por más que quisiera. Miraba a James, tan cerca de ella. Todos los intentos de alejarlo de su lado, todas las negativas había quedado reducidas a un sentimiento que la volvía idiota. Y nunca había pensado o sentido que _ser idiota_ fuera algo tan emocionante.

Podía sentir la respiración del pelinegro, sentía como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. Se preparaba para el momento que siempre trató de evitar, y lo más contradictorio era que en esos momentos su corazón lo anhelaba más que nada.

"Todos los estudiantes dirigirse a las Salas Comunes. Todos los profesores al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras" se escuchó la voz de Albus Dumbledore retumbar por todo el castillo.

Lily y James salieron del cuento de hadas que estaban viviendo, algo grave había sucedido, estaba sucediendo, o iba a suceder. James tomó la mano de Lily y salió corriendo con ella a la sala común. Quería saber que había sucedido para que el director hubiera tomado dicha decisión.

**Nota de la autora**

Perdón! Lo siento! Prometí actualizar diario y llevo casi una semana sin hacerlo. He tenido muchos problemas familiares que me han tenido bastante alejada del pc. Espero que este cap les gusté, está cortico pero lo escribí con mucho sentimiento, y debo decir que tiene un valor especial para mí . Por cierto, mañana cumplo años xD! Jajaja! Así que de pronto actualizo doble (?) HAHAHA! xD ok… es una idea!

Un beso!

Linita Potter


	17. Encontrando un plan de acción

**Capítulo 17: Encontrando un plan de acción**

Llegaron a la Sala Común agitados. Ésta era un bullicio completo. Visualizaron a sus amigos en un sofá, alejados del resto. Harry y Ron eran los únicos que estaban parados, y el primero parecía león enjaulado dando vueltas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James con un hilo de voz.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada misteriosa. Pero fue la castaña quien tomó la vocería.

-Voldemort está pensando atacar Hogsmeade-

Lily abrió los ojos atemorizada. Si lograba acceder al pueblo, era probable que pudiera llegar a Hogwarts. Pero para ella no había lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, sin embargo….

-¿y cómo lo saben?- preguntó James.

-Eso, mi querido cornamenta, es algo que todos queremos saber…- le respondió Sirius.

Lily notó la mirada nerviosa de Harry y salió en su auxilio:

-El problema no es cómo se supo, sino qué se hará.-

-Dumbledore citó a los profesores para tomar decisiones.- añadió Remus.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, y Harry sentía desesperar. Tenía flashes de la "visión" cada que alguien preguntaba o comentaba algo.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Estaba terminando de comer su postre cuando apareció en su mente. No erar sus pensamientos sino los de Lord Voldemort.

_Aquel chico era la fuente de todos sus problemas. No entendía por qué lo había elegido. Es más, no entendía como alguien sin algún poder mágico fuera de lo común podía llegar a derrotarlo. Pero en esos momentos se encontraba en Hogwarts, bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore. Tenía que hacer un ataque doble, o tal vez triple, para mermar las fuerzas del otro bando. El primero estaba pensado en Hogsmeade, claro está. Al atacar el pueblo cercano al colegio aseguraba que algunos de los profesores salieran a luchar. Sólo que no sabía cómo sacar a Dumbledore de ahí. El segundo ataque tenía que ser un lugar estratégico, algo que le causara dolor al chico, o al menos impresión, y por supuesto, que hiciera salir al viejo del castillo. Según tenía entendido el chico Potter vivía con sus tíos en un barrio muggle. Podría atacar ahí, siempre y cuando ese estúpido hechizo no siguiera funcionando. Y el tercer lugar… Qué mejor sitio para causar desastres que Londres..._

Harry sudaba frío cuando "despertó". Estaba asustado y pálido. Salió corriendo hacia la oficina del director y le comentó lo sucedido.

-¿Cuándo sucederá Harry?-

-No lo sé, simplemente él estaba pensando en los ataques- le respondió.

-Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió con Sirius?-

-No me hable de eso, profesor- le respondió hoscamente el pelinegro.

Habían pasado unos meses ya y Harry seguía sin perdonarse la muerte de su padrino. Lo veía caer una y otra vez a través del velo, más ahora que tenía la oportunidad de "volver a tenerlo". Cuando lo vio por primera vez volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho y la felicidad que le daba cuando escuchaba esa curiosa risa que se asemejaba tanto a la de un perro.

Por más que le seguía dando vueltas a lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Y si Voldemort quería que viera eso? Por qué no podría ser, lo confundió una vez, pero… ¿sería capaz de volver a jugar aquel juego sucio? ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si sus tíos si estaban en peligro? No es que les profesase mucho amor, pero al fin y al cabo, era su misma sangre la que corría por las venas de ellos, aunque la suya tenía una característica especial. Ahora que lo veía con más claridad, olía a trampa con letras mayúsculas, o eso suponían tanto él como su director.

-¿Y si no es así?- dijo Harry plasmando sus pensamientos.

El director miró al muchacho y pudo percibir la mirada de angustia que reflejaba. Era injusto que un joven de esa edad, cuya única preocupación debería ser el estudio, tuviera todo el peso del mundo mágico a su espalda. A veces, en sus ratos de meditación y cuestionamiento, se llegaba a sentir culpable del destino del chico. Si no hubiese citado a Trelawney, no hubiese escuchado la profecía, por lo tanto tampoco Snape, y posiblemente Harry sería una persona totalmente diferente a quien era.

Además de todo eso, había indagado mucho en lo que tenía que ver con esa profecía. Se la sabía de memoria _"__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_ . Había tantas cosas que aún no le quedaban claras de ella, pensaba en el poder que Voldemort no tenía. Últimamente había notado como la magia de Harry había crecido indiscutiblemente, y temía que la hora de enfrentar de una vez por todas a su némesis llegara. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aún no sabía cuál era ese poder exactamente y era algo vital para lograr su cometido. Es más, no quería exponer a Harry a una situación como esa, se había encariñado con él, lo veía como un nieto y le dolería mucho que Voldemort fuese el que finalmente sobreviviría. Porque tenía que reconocer que aquel que una vez se llamó Tom Ryddle, tenía grandes habilidades mágicas, que iban creciendo con el tiempo, y que un muchacho de 16 años no duraría mucho en una batalla contra él. Bueno exceptuando que Harry no era un muchacho cualquiera, era Harry Potter.

-¿Profesor?- le preguntó Harry devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Había estado tan ensimismado que no había notado que el pelinegro le había hablado.

-¿Decías Harry?-

-¿Y si esperamos? A la primera señal de ataque podemos salir a luchar.-

Dumbledore lo miró seriamente.

-Ese podemos, lastimosamente, no te incluye a ti ni a ningún estudiante del colegio, por muy mayores de edad que sean.

-Pero yo luché en el Departamento de Misterios.- se quejó el ojiverde.

-Para tu desgracia, siendo menor de edad, y estando en Hogwarts, estás bajo las instrucciones de este servidor, y yo te prohíbo terminantemente que salgas del castillo, mucho menos a luchar Harry. Todo esto está planeado para hacerte daño a ti, no al señor Weasley, ni a la señorita Granger, a ti.-

Harry lo miró seriamente, ahora había otra cosa que le preocupaba, y eso eran sus padres.

-Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo, y dirígete a la Sala Común, si te encuentras a tus amigos avísales, yo regaré la información en unos momentos.- le dijo Dumbledore mientras lo invitaba a salir de su oficina.

Y era así como se encontraban en esos momentos. Todos estaban sentados a la espera que sucediera algo, sólo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Sirius, James y Remus sabían qué ocurría en verdad, y no era algo de lo que estuvieran muy orgullosos. Saber qué ocurría implicaba tener una desagradable sensación desasosiego y un remolino de sentimientos más dentro de los cuales destacaban desesperación y miedo.

Harry temblaba incontrolablemente, todo eso era por su culpa, por su maldita culpa. A veces le gustaría que todo eso terminara ya, que la batalla final se diera y ganara el que debía ganar. Pero no se sentía listo, necesitaba entrenar más y aunque era una idea loca la de los merodeadores, volverse animago supondría un punto a su favor, era un plan secreto que Voldemort no sabía y le tomaría por sorpresa cuando usara esta arma misteriosa. De repente, se había vuelto imperante la necesidad de tener ases bajo la manga, sentía que las cosas colapsarían prontamente. Ojalá estuviera equivocado.

Lily, al notar la reacción de su hijo, lo abrazó. No sabía muy bien que sucedería en la vida de él, sólo se enteró que moriría por él y no quiso saber más. Saber cómo mueres no es algo que uno estaría dispuesto a escuchar tan fácilmente, además algo dentro de su lado racional le decía que era un tema delicado que no debía tocarse; eso podría afectar seriamente la delgada línea temporal. Sabía que cuando llegara el tiempo de volver al pasado, sus memorias serían borradas, pero hay cosas que ni los hechizos muy poderosos logran hacer, y eso está relacionado con el amor. Y sí, Lily Evans, de tan sólo 16 años, al haberse enterado que ese muchacho era su hijo, lo había empezado a amar como tal, porque hay cosas que ni la magia logran explicar.

James se quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de la pelirroja. Algo sabía ella que él no, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Es más, no podía dejar a un lado aquel sentimiento de preocupación que le embargaba al ver a Harry tan nervioso. Era bastante claro que el trío del futuro estaba guardando muchos secretos, no sólo por las miradas cómplices que surgían cuando se tocaban ciertos temas en particular, sino también por las ligeras reacciones que no se pueden controlar cuando se habla de algo que estás tratando de ocultar. Porque cuando se inventaron las mentiras y las excusas, James Potter ya las utilizaba, y sabía que algo misterioso envolvía a aquel muchacho de corazón cerrado que parecía anhelar algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener.

La profesora McGonagall llegó y Harry se paró inmediatamente, dejando algo descolocada a su madre, quién en medio del abrazo, estaba tratando de transmitirle toda la calma posible. Él la miró excusándose por su comportamiento, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia su jefa de casa.

-¿Sucedió algo?-

-Están atacando Londres.- respondió Minerva McGonagall.

**Nota de la autora**

Sí, me demoré. Sí, no he prometido lo de actualizar a diario. Sí, pueden pensar que soy una perra maldita. Sí, he estado leyendo mucho choque de mundos xD!

Un beso,

LinitaProngs :)


	18. Una serie de sucesos inesperados

**Capítulo 18: Una serie de sucesos inesperados**

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Harry, entonces no era una trampa después de todo.

-¿Y el profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó impacientemente.

Ella lo miró severamente para luego responder:

-Se fue, tenía una reunión de emergencia.-

Harry palideció inmediatamente, eso era lo que Voldemort quería, sacara a Dumbledore del castillo, así tendría vía libre a él; además, Dumbledore lo sabía.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- gritó saliendo de sus casillas. Unos estudiantes de segundo voltearon a verlo preocupados.

-No vine a que me cuestionara señor Potter, sólo vine a decirle lo que Dumbledore me encargó. Dice que no se preocupe por su familia, que mandará protección especial para allá y también para Hogsmeade.-

Harry la miró con detenimiento, protección especial sólo podría significar la Orden del Fénix. A Dumbledore no le gustaba que el ministerio se inmiscuyera en ese tipo de asuntos.

La profesora McGonagall salió dejando a un Harry ausente. Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Se sentía incapaz de hablar, pero su mente trabajaba rápido. Sólo rogaba que esos ataques no trajeran más problemas, ni que muriese nadie conocido en ellos, al fin y al cabo tenía la ligera sospecha que gran parte de la orden era quienes estaban cubriendo las batallas.

-¿Así que Voldemort sigue haciendo de las suyas?- preguntó James finalmente con un poco de nerviosismo. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero no había encontrado el momento para sacar sus dudas a flote. Estaba nervioso, era increíble que el mundo mágico estuviera tanto tiempo en guerra. Sus hijos también tendrían que vivir el sufrimiento por el cual él estaba pasando.

Los chicos lo miraron seriamente. Con todo el afán del momento habían olvidado guardar la compostura y ocultar cierto tipo de detalles al grupo del pasado.

-Pues eso es lo que parece, Prongs- respondió Lupin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Todo este tiempo hemos estado en guerra?- preguntó Sirius mientras miraba misteriosamente a sus amigos.

-No creo que estemos autorizados para darles ese tipo de información- contestó Hermione secamente, algo alterada.

El pelinegro resopló enfadado y miró mal a James. Si no hubiera preguntado, hubiesen podido seguir escuchando información del futro.

Mientras tanto, Londres parecía un escenario de película de terror. Hombres lobo, vampiros, inferis y dementores acechaban las calles, mientras hordas de mortífagos reían a carcajadas viendo como la gente, tanto muggles como magos, corrían despavoridos ante tan singular escena.

Voldemort miraba todo desde lo alto de un edificio. Veía como sus súbditos se llenaban de diversión al aterrorizar las calles, y mientras observaba, pensaba.

Eso ya no era tan divertido como antes.

Desapareció mientras le dejaba eso al destino, por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Cuando se enteró de la visión de Harry, convocó de inmediato a una reunión de la orden del fénix en la cual, a grandes rasgos comentó lo que había sucedido en el castillo. Remus Lupin miraba seriamente a su comandante, a quien le debía tanto. Estaba dispuesto a luchar fieramente para defender sus ideales. Ya lo había hecho una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando James, Lily y Sirius también vivía, y estaba dispuesto a repetirlo, por eso se encontraba ahí.

Había algo en la mirada del director que no le gustaba, y de repente, recordó. No era algo muy nítido, sólo una imagen de su juventud. James, Sirius, Lily y él frente a… No lograba "ver" bien. Frente a HARRY, RON y HERMIONE! Era una imagen borrosa, perdida en el fondo de su memoria, y no tenía mucho sentido para él. Cuando se terminará la re unión debía hablar con Dumbledore. Sospechaba que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Harry, te preocupan tus padres, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Remus después de varios minutos de silencio y observar como el chico tamborileaba en sus piernas con desespero.

Harry lo miró curioso pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

-¿uh?- respondió elocuentemente, antes de decir alguna estupidez.

-Pues McGonagall dijo que tus familiares iban a tener una protección especial…-

Sonrió amargamente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Lily.

Estaba admirada de la fortaleza de su hijo, pero le preocupaba el hecho que James fuese el centro de ese ataque, sabía que debía estar con Sirius, porque nunca se separaban, pero no entendía el por qué de tanta protección, al fin y al cabo sabía que James era un mago excelente. Ahí había gato encerrado, cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente era capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

-Sí, me preocupan algo, pero sé que no sucederá nada…- respondió Harry, al darse cuenta que Lily lo había mirado extrañamente.

Llegó al pueblo en el que alguna vez había sido destruido. Se acercó a la casa en ruinas mientras le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Maldito niño había retrasado todos sus planes. Pateó furioso una piedra que había en el camino y mientras la piedra caía en cámara lenta, le sucedió algo que jamás le había pasado.

Lo que veía no era la casa, sino un lugar de paredes rojas y amarillas, apretó los ojos con más fuerza. ¿Acaso estaría en la mente del tal Potter? Eso era algo inusual. Vio a un pelirrojo y una castaña, que estaban a su lado, luego… Los enfocó, era imposible. Esos eran James Potter y la estúpida pelirroja.

Respiró rápidamente. Acababa de descubrir que se podía viajar en el tiempo.

Harry gritó. Un dolor más fuerte de lo que nunca había sentido lo invadió totalmente. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre, mirándolo aterrorizada.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Sí yo sé, está cortico T_T! De hecho, pensaba subirlo ayer y decirles Feliz Navidad, he aquí su regalo pero... me fui temprano de mi casa y cuando llegué no tenía energías para pasar lo que había escrito del ipod al pc :(! Lo siento, Btw! Merry xmas (?) tarde pero vale xD

Los quiero!

Linita Potter!


	19. Volviendo a la normalidad

**Capítulo 19: Volviendo a la normalidad, o eso se supone**

Voldemort llamó a sus mortífagos. Los ataques ya no eran necesarios, había un cambio de planes. Tendría que moverse con mucho cuidado, Potter no podría saber lo que pensaba llevar a cabo. Era el plan más sorprendente que se le había ocurrido, y por ello tendría que ejecutarse al pie de la letra. Un mínimo error y echaría de nuevo todo su trabajo a la borda.

La idea central era sencilla, erradicar a los Potter de una buena vez. Tendría que mandar un espía a Hogwarts, así estaría informado de lo que sucedía. Estaban los hijos de Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy. ¿A cuál de ellos elegiría? Los tres, por supuesto, estaban en Slytherin, pero el hijo de Malfoy parecía ser el que tenía más astucia. Él sería el encargado de comunicarle lo que acontecía con los Potter semanalmente.

* * *

Ese olor lo tranquilizaba, era como vagar en sus recuerdos más antiguos y sentir una calma y tranquilidad que le hacían sentirse protegido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a sí mismo en un sitio que parecía ser la enfermería. Alguien le pasó sus gafas y cuando se las puso pudo ver que a su lado estaban Lily y James, detrás de ellos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny; Sirius y Remus estaban al otro lado.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar qué había sucedido y Hermione se le lanzó encima en un abrazo que le tomó por sorpresa.

Ginny sonrió al ver la cara que puso el pelinegro y Ron añadió:

-Hermione, déjalo respirar…-

La castaña se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó finalmente Harry.

-Gritaste y te desmayaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Sirius.

Harry torció la boca en gesto de inconformidad, no podía acordarse de nada después de haber hablado con los chicos acerca del ataque a los Dursley.

La cicatriz le ardía bastante y notó que tenía su pijama puesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

Todos se miraron nerviosos.

-Tres días. Nos diste un buen susto compañero- le respondió Ron.

¡TRES DÍAS! ¿Y los ataques? ¿Cómo habría terminado todo?

-Tranquilo, los ataques cesaron. Aún no sabemos por qué.- le respondió Ginny, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Y Dumbledore está al tanto de lo que sucedió, pero parece ser que está tan desconcertado como tú.- le dijo Hermione.

James y Lily miraban a Harry detenidamente. Un sentimiento de preocupación los había embargado a ambos cuando vieron cómo el ovijerde se desmayaba y empezaba a salir sangre a borbotones por su cicatriz. James no se explicaba que era eso que le oprimía el pecho y lo hacía sentir tan mal. Lily parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Los chicos se pusieron a relatarle los acontecimientos de los días que él había estado en la enfermería, pero a la mitad de la plática, Harry se desconectó. Mientras ellos hablaban se había quedado mirando a Ginny. Era común que Ron y Hermione estuvieran junto a él cuando le ocurría algo, y era lógico que sus padres y los chicos estuvieran ahí, al haber presenciado todo. Pero no se explicaba cómo Ginny había logrado enterarse, si Ron nunca le contaba ese tipo de cosas.

James se percató de la mirada perdida de Harry y siguió hacia donde estaba mirando. Sonrió al ver que era a la pelirroja.

-Bueno… Ya que te hemos contado qué sucedió, es hora que nos vayamos. Sirius tiene mucha hambre.- dijo James arrastrando a sus amigos.

-Pero James, acabamos de almorzar- le recriminó el ojigris.

-No importa, tú tienes hambre.- le respondió James.-y tú también Ron. Vamos, les enseñaré por donde están las cocinas. Ustedes también pueden venir, Lily y Hermione.-

Y se los llevó, dejando solos a Ginny y Harry.

El chico tenía la mirada fija en la cobija, estaba tratando de ordenar ideas.

-¿cuándo será que pase un mes sin que te aparezcas por acá?- le preguntó la pelirroja rompiendo el hielo.

-Me he preguntado lo mismo desde primero, para ser sinceros.- le respondió Harry.

Ambos sonrieron y la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Me preocupaste.- le confesó un poco avergonzada.

Harry la miró y juntando fuerzas y toda la valentía que un Gryffindor supone tener, le cogió la mano y la entrelazó con la suya, mientras le acariciaba.

-Lo siento.-

-Tampoco debes sentirte culpable, yo creo que es el plus de peligrosidad que hay que pagar por ser tu amiga.- le respondió ella.

Harry se removió incómodo en la cama, por dentro gritaba y anhelaba por reemplazar ese amiga por un _novia._

-Supongo…-le respondió, aún con las manos enlazadas.

-Señorita Weasley, me permite hablar con el señor Potter.- Ginny saltó y se separó inmediatamente de Harry, sonrojada. Albus Dumbledore les miraba con una mirada traviesa.

-Tranquila, sólo serán unos minutos. Luego pueden volver a lo que estaban.- añadió el director.

-Nos vemos luego Harry.-dijo la pelirroja mientras salía con la miraba gacha.

-Harry, lo que te voy a preguntar es muy serio y quiero que me respondas con toda la sinceridad posible. ¿Lo que te pasó te recuerda a alguna sensación que hayas experimentado antes?-

El aludido miró confundido al director. De hecho, sí había sentido algo así, pero no recordaba cuando. Hizo memoria y el día del departamento de misterios volvió a su cabeza, era exactamente el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando Voldemort lo poseyó.

-De hecho, sí profesor. Cuando Voldemort me… me poseyó en el departamento de misterios. Fue lo mismo.-

-Eso me temía. La conexión se está haciendo más fuerte-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Harry, necesito que empieces a utilizar lo que aprendiste con Snape. Necesito que mantengas cerrada tu mente.-

Harry lo miró extrañado. La verdad es que lo único que había aprendido con Snape había sido que su padre era un "maldito arrogante" en su época escolar.

-Señor, yo no creo que…-

-Prométemelo Harry.- casi le suplicó Dumbledore.

-Está bien.- suspiró Harry, mientras trataba de averiguar cómo demonios haría algo que nunca aprendió.

-Me temo Harry que Voldemort ya se dio cuenta que tus padres están acá. Debemos actuar con precaución, el no sabe que nosotros sabemos ese detalle. Estaremos un paso más adelante que él- terminó Dumbledore, mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta de la enfermería.

Y salió, dejando a Harry con miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Cuando se le permitió salir a Harry, era ya la hora de la comida, y las clases habían transcurrido. Harry se mostraría más preocupado si no fuera porque últimamente sentía que le iba demasiado bien en el colegio. Encantamientos, transformaciones y por supuesto, defensa contra las artes oscuras, se le estaban facilitando, y no sólo él lo había notado, también sus profesores no perdían detalle de ello.

Se dirigía al Gran Comedor pero cuando estaba próximo a llegar, cambió de planes. Iría por su capa invisible y estaría un rato en la torre de astronomía. Cuando iba entrando a la Sala Común chocó con alguien.

-Perdón- dijo mientras seguía derecho, sin percatarse que había chocado con su padre.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-

El pelinegro volteó inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de James.

-¿Pa… James?- dijo recriminándose por casi dejarse vencer por su subconsciente, y decirle papá.

-¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería?- preguntó el ojimiel.

-Hace un rato, venía a… venía por…- no encontró una excusa válida. La verdad es que quería mandarlo todo al demonio. Por cosas como la que le estaban pasando era que odiaba su vida.

-¿Quieres ir a volar un rato? Eso me desestresa y puede que a ti también… Digo, eres un fanático del quidditch, ¿verdad?-

Harry aceptó la propuesta de su padre y se dirigieron juntos al campo de quidditch. Parecían un par de gemelos caminando juntos, era increíble el parecido, sólo que James caminaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo, mientras las chicas volteaban a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves Harry? Así te debes comportar…- decía mientras dirigía sonrisas a diestra y siniestra y guiñaba el ojo descaradamente a algunas de las chicas más guapas del colegio.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ahí tirando besos y haciéndome el sex symbol?- le preguntó Harry mitad perplejo, mitad bromeando.

-¡No hombre! Eso lo hace Sirius, y sólo a él le queda bien. Sólo debes, mmm, complacer a las chicas. Sonríeles, salúdalas; eso les encanta. Cuando tengas más confianza, abrázalas. Y si estás ligando con una que no es muy inteligente y son de las que te lanzarían las bragas a la primera cita, pues… Tú decidirás.-

El rostro de Harry fue aumentando de color mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. No estaba preparado psicológicamente para hablar de eso con su padre. Bueno, no era la "típica charla" pero al fin y al cabo, como iban las cosas, iban a tocar "el tema" y no quería que su padre pensara que era un "fracasado sexual", por así decirlo.

James sonrió internamente al ver la reacción del chico, sí se parecía físicamente a él, pero en la actitud no eran nada iguales. James se caracterizaba por ser desvergonzado, era uno de los más codiciados del colegio, y eso le había hecho tener una confianza absurda en sí misma. Las que no sabía, se las inventaba, y parecía que todo lo que dijera fuera verdad. A parte de esa actitud gamberra, era dulce, tierno, leal, inteligente y simpático. James Potter, era en pocas palabras, el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica.

-Pero a mí me gusta Ginny…- dijo finalmente el pelinegro, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo para acercártele?- le preguntó James en una actitud tipo maestro-alumno.

-Pues, hablo con ella, y hoy le cogí la mano, y…- Harry se veía muy tierno avergonzado.

«Tendré trabajar mucho con él», pensó James.

-¿La has invitado a salir?-

-No- respondió Harry contrariado.

Estaban llegando ya al campo de quidditch y James se dio cuenta de ello.

-En un rato te mostraré cómo hacerlo, pequeño Potter-

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Pequeño Potter?- le preguntó a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Pues sí, aún no sabemos en qué animal te vas a convertir, por eso no te hemos puesto un apodo…- le respondió James mientras se subía a la escoba.

Harry le imitó y juntos se elevaron en el aire. Dieron vueltas un rato y después de varios minutos se quedaron elevados hablando.

-¿Ya sabes qué te sucedió?-

Harry no respondió, pero el estremecimiento y la mirada le sirvieron como respuesta a James.

-Es complicado de explicar… Como todo en mi vida- le contestó luego de un rato.

James vio como Harry se iba poniendo entre nervioso y furioso y decidió cambiar de tema, luego le sacaría toda la información que pudiera, pero en esos momentos no. El chico estaba muy desestabilizado y conociendo el poder que tenía, no sabía cómo podía explotar.

-Cuando me tengas más confianza me contarás. Por ahora, vamos. Te mostraré como pedir una cita de verdad- le dijo James mientras avanzaba en su escoba.

Harry hizo el ademán de descender pero James le paró:

-Iremos en escoba-

Harry levantó una ceja, eso no le gustaba nada, y sentía que acabaría con un castigo. Luego suspiró, qué más daba. Suponía que acompañar en su padre, en una escoba, teniendo ambos la misma edad, a pedirle una cita a su madre, estaba dentro de las cosas que sólo vives una vez en la vida.

Se acercaron a la torre de Gryffindor y vio como James contaba ventanas.

-Es aquí.- murmuró finalmente.

-Harry, abre la ventana-

Harry lo miró interrogativamente y James hizo un movimiento con la mano que le recordaba a un hechizo.

Sacó su varita y musitó: -Alohomora-

La ventana se abrió, dejando una amplia vista de la habitación de las chicas de sexto.

-¡Oye O'Connel!- gritó James a todo pulmón.

De repente, una pelirroja se asomó a la ventana.

Harry sonrió en forma de disculpa, mientras su madre lo miraba seriamente.

-¡Sal conmigo Sarah!-

Lily se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de desespero.

-Potter, baja de esa escoba, te vas a hacer daño.-

-Me bajaré si sales conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.-

-Está bien.- respondió ella.

-¿Pero qué tienes que perder…? Un momento, ¿dijiste que sí? ¿Dijiste que sí a la primera?-

Lily le sonrió misteriosamente y Harry sintió que sobraba ahí ¿se atrevería a hacer lo mismo con Ginny?

Descendió un poco y fue a lo que se supone que era el cuarto de chicas de quinto.

-Alohomora- susurró mientras confiaba que no fuera a suceder nada malo.

Pero justo en el momento que la ventana se abría, una pelirroja, en una toalla bastante ajustada al cuerpo y muy corta, salía del baño.

Ginny se quedó mirando perpleja a Harry y éste, que no reaccionaba, se quedó estático frente a ella.

James se acercó a Harry y al ver lo que sucedía imitó su voz.

-Vaya Ginny, te ves bastante sexy…-

Ginny no se dio cuenta que Harry no era quién había dicho aquello y gritó:

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DEGENERADO HARRY POTTER!-

Harry reaccionó y lo único que atinó fue descender rápidamente, seguido por James.

¿Qué tan malo sería matar a tu propio padre? Pensó mientras trataba de utilizar todo su autocontrol para no tumbarlo de la escoba.

Descendieron y se dirigieron de inmediato al castillo.

-Oye Harry, no seas malagradecido y dame las gracias-

-¡ESFUMATE!- le gritó Harry fuera de sus casillas.

Si James no hubiera sentido tanto miedo por la reacción del chico, hubiera notado que la mirada que tenía en esos momentos era exactamente la misma mirada de Lily Evans cuando él la invitaba a salir y la hacía quedar en ridículo frente a la escuela.

Harry llegó como pudo a la sala común, la cual atravesó en tres pasos, se dirigió a su cuarto y pegó un portazo.

James Potter era un idiota, había arruinado todo. Se tiró a su cama mordió su almohada. Trataría de dormir y dejar que se le pasara la ira, pero primero se daría un baño de agua fría, tenía aún la imagen de Ginny en su cabeza.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

¡No digan que está cortico porque serían viles mentiras! Espero que les guste, no sé cómo me inspiré si tenía el genio medio atravesado hoy xD! ¡Btw! Pensaba subir un capítulo en broma por aquello del día de los inocentes pero no tengo la mente tan retorcida… ¿oh si? JAJAJAJ bah!

Los quiero!

Linita Potter


	20. Tú eres tú ¿y él quién demonios es?

**Capítulo 20: Tú eres tú ¿y él quién demonios es?**

-Entonces, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer… ¿Están de acuerdo?-

James hablaba con una confianza increíble mientras miraba a todos con cara de es-el-mejor-plan-del-mundo-y-quien-se-atreva-a-negarlo-lo-mato.

Remus pasó su peso de un pie a otro incómodo, mientras miraba no muy seguro a su amigo. NO sabía hasta que punto era bueno que James se hiciera pasar por Harry para pedirle una cita a Ginny y "arreglar la situación".

Sirius en cambio, parecía fascinado con la idea, asentía casi maniáticamente mientras terminaba de escuchar el plan.

Todo consistía en cambiarle el color de los ojos a James y hacerle una cicatriz como la de Harry. De resto, todo sería muy sencillo, sólo debían asegurarse que Harry no se apareciera por ahí y rogarle a todos los dioses que las cosas salieran bien.

-Remus, ¿quieres hacer el hechizo? Para estas cosas confío más en ti- le dijo James.

-¡Hey!- repuso Sirius indignado.-Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, somos hermanos. Me había jurado lealtad, habías dicho que cuando estuviese en mi lecho de muerte vendrías a sollozar y además habíamos acordado que la confianza entre nosotros…-

-¡Déjate de babosadas, Canuto!- le reprendió James con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

-Esto es más de lo que puedo aguantar. Mi propio hermano, mi sangre, reprendiéndome de una manera burda y cruel.- continuó Sirius con su show.

-Sirius, primero, no tenemos la misma sangre. Segundo, ¡déjate de babosadas! Ahora, si no te molesta, me voy a convertir en Harry, así que apártate y silencio.- le respondió James.

Remus dirigió su varita al pelinegro y murmuró unas palabras en latín. Los ojos de James fueron cambiando de color y cuando se miró al espejo le dio susto al reconocer el parecido con Harry.

-¿Y la cicatriz?-

-No sé cómo se hizo esa cicatriz, así que no la puedo repetir con un hechizo. Pero… siempre existe el maquillaje.- respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y de donde vamos a sacarlo? Ninguno de los tres usa eso, el más afeminado aquí es Sirius que se unta una crema antes de dormir.- le repuso James.

-Y lo hago para que mi cutis luzca hermoso para mis admiradoras.- afirmó Sirius sin vergüenza alguna.

-Tengo una idea, pero yo no la llevaré a cabo, no quiero una horda de chicas furiosas corriendo detrás de mí.-

-Suéltalo, lo que sea lo hará Sirius.- le contestó James.

-Hermione debe tener, todas las chicas tienen. Sólo debemos, o más bien, Sirius debe subir a la habitación de las chicas y robar un poco, acá averiguaremos qué hay y yo te haré la cicatriz.-

-Lunático, eres una mente maestra- le dijo James mientras lo abrazaba orgulloso.

-Claro, "Padfoot eres el mejor amigo del mundo por ir a conseguir el maquillaje donde la loca Evans". Lo sé James, lo hago por ti hermano. "Ay Sirius, siempre tan buen amigo, debería esculpir una estatua a tu honor". No es necesario Jamie, sólo me basta con que me alabes a diario.- decía Sirius mientras gesticulaba y movía las manos graciosamente.

James le dio un zape a Sirius y lo mandó a buscar lo que tanto necesitaban.

Sirius salió discretamente de la habitación y mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó que había sido mejor haber llevado la capa invisible de James. Había llegado ya a la Sala Común cuando decidió devolverse. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-¿Sirius?-

El aludido volteó a mirar confundido. Cuando vio quién era sonrió forzosamente.

-Hola Hermione-

-¿Qué haces acá abajo tan temprano?-

-Yo… venía, salía de la habitación y… olvidé mi libro de… ¡TRANSFORMACIONES!-

Hermione enarcó una ceja pero ignoró la actitud sospechosa del pelinegro, no quería saber qué estaban planeando.

-Bueno, ve por él ¿no?-

-Eso iba a hacer…- dijo Sirius mientras se devolvía.

Entró a la habitación y los chicos lo miraron extrañados. No pensaban que regresaría tan pronto.

-James, necesito tu capa.-

-Padfoot, la dejé en mi habitación. Pero Harry tiene una, tal vez la podamos pedir prestada.-

-Claro- respondió Remus.- De paso le dices "Hola Harry, ¿me prestas tu capa? Es parte del plan para transformarme en ti y que puedas salir con Ginny". Estaría encantado de escuchar eso.- terminó ironizando.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

-No lo sé yo…- pero a James se le ocurrió una idea.

-Accio maquillaje de Hermione Granger.-

Como fuera lo más normal del mundo, James abrió la ventana y vio como un estuche morado se dirigía a ellos. Lo tomó sin preocupación y lo abrió.

Sacó un sinfín de objetos "extraños" mientras los miraba y examinaba pensando "las mujeres están locas".

Remus, quien era el más entendido con los objetos muggles, miró y basándose en algunas conjeturas, seleccionó algunos de los implementos.

-Prongs, siéntate y quédate quieto.- le ordenó el licántropo.

-Sí Prongs, quédate quietecito, no ves que por fin te van a arreglar esos desperfectos.-

James le hizo un ademán con la mano y le sonrió irónicamente.

Luego de unos minutos de concentración de Remus, de risas de Sirius y de maldiciones de James, él quedó listo. Y quien dijera que ese no era "Harry Potter", que "lo follara un hipogrifo", en palabras textuales de Sirius.

James se miró en el espejo y quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ay Prongs, no sabía que estabas tan fascinado con Harry. Ahora entiendo por qué Evans no sale contigo. ¿Cuándo saldrás del armario?-

Con una mirada de furia, James se volteó a observar a Sirius, luego cambió de idea. Se acercó maldadosamente a él mientras lo abrazaba.

-Padfoot, ¡Te diste cuenta! ¡Qué emoción! Ahora no tendré que ocultar más mi amor por ti…- dijo socarronamente, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sirius.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES JAMES POTTER?- gritó Sirius mientras se alejaba aterrorizado.

-Es para que pruebes de tu propia medicina, gran zoquete. En fin, es momento de ejecutar el plan.-

James miró su reloj, eran las 8 en punto de la mañana. Si tenía suerte, en menos de ocho horas el "pequeño Potter" tendría una cita con Ginny Weasley, o sino él se dejaba de llamar James Potter.

Harry despertó a eso de las 8 de la mañana. Se enderezó mientras se desperezaba, y los recuerdos de la fortuita pedida de cita a Ginny del día anterior volvieron a su mente. Negó mientras pensaba que era un fracaso completo y se levantó de la cama.

Ron dormía aún, y es que si no lo hacía sería tan increíble como si Snape confesaba que se lavaba el pelo todo los días con L'oréal Elvive Reparación Total 5. Observó a su mejor amigo y sonrió cuando este, en medio de sus sueños, murmuró "Eres una pesada, Hermione".

Se fue al baño y al cabo de unos minutos bajaba al Gran Comedor. Tenía pensado desayunar temprano y pasar el resto del día en la biblioteca terminando de leer los libros de animagia. Quería reunirse con los chicos al otro día y no quería parecer un idiota frente a ellos, en especial frente a su padre; y más después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado al Gran Comedor.

Como era de esperarse, estaba casi vacío, sólo algunos profesores se encontraban en la mesa de al fondo y cuando se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, visualizó a Hermione.

-Hola.- le saludó casi sin energía, mientras se sentaba.

-Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás?-

El trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero esta nunca surgió.

-Por lo que veo, bastante callado. ¿Sucede algo?-

La miró por unos segundos. ¿Sería capaz de contarle todo? Ella era su mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido y además, era una chica. Tal vez podía ayudarle más que James y sus locas ideas.

-Es que ayer… yo…- respiró profundamente y tomó aliento-Ayer la cagué con Ginny.-

Hermione lo miró confundido, tratando de imaginarse todo tipo de situaciones incómodas en las cuales su mejor amigo pudiera haber metido la pata, pero todas eran muy descabelladas.

-¿Qué pasó?-

En pocas palabras, Harry le comentó lo que había sucedido. Se avergonzaba bastante por no haber reaccionado y se culpaba porque su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, claro que esto último no se lo contó a la castaña.

Hermione hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ahogar una carcajada, pero luego, cuando el pelinegro terminó el relato y revolvió su cereal con parsimonia, no pudo evitarlo y rio fuertemente.

Harry la miró dolido, si le había contado era para que lo apoyase, no para que se burlara de él.

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella –Es que me imaginé la situación y se me hizo bastante graciosa. Pero mírale el lado bueno Harry. Si tu padre no hubiera estado acá, no te hubieras decidido a hacer algo tan atrevido y la verdad, no te hubieras dado cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta Ginny. Yo sólo te puedo decir que hables con ella. Si me llega a contar lo que pasó, te promete que te diré lo que ella pensó en ese momento. Por ahora, sólo relájate, esas cosas pasan.-

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa y la abrazó. Hermione siempre había sido su amiga, y siempre había estado ahí para él. Con ese abrazo no sólo le agradecía por haberlo escuchado en esos momentos, sino por todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

La castaña se sorprendió por el gesto de su amigo, pues no era alguien que expresara sus sentimientos muy fácilmente, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo todo lo que él tenía por expresarle.

-San Potter y la sangre-sucia- dijo la voz de alguien.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Lárgate Malfoy- le dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fieramente.

-Está bien Potter, te dejare con tu novia la sangre-sucia- dijo, mientras se alejaba con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Es insoportable- añadió Hermione.

-Lo sé. Hola Lily- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa, al ver que su madre se sentaba con ellos y veía como se alejaban los Slytherin.

-Si yo fuera James y los chicos, ya le habría hecho una broma.- dijo la pelirroja.

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro y miró a Hermione. Esta simplemente lo miro con cara de allá-tu.

-Se lo propondré a los chicos mañana.- dijo Harry más feliz de lo que se había despertado.-Por ahora, me iré a la biblioteca. Hasta luego chicas.- y se levantó de la mesa.

-A veces siento que los merodeadores no son buena influencia para él.- dijo Lily mientras veía a su hijo irse.

-Y que lo digas- terminó Hermione.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era la menor de la familia de pelirrojos más grande de Inglaterra. Ok, no, pero sí era la menor de una familia de pelirrojos bastante abundante. Había crecido entre chicos y eso la había fortalecido, no lloraba tan fácilmente y había sido sobreprotegida desde que tenía memoria.

Antes de que Ron cumpliera once años, cuando sus hermanos se iban para Hogwarts, se la pasaba todo el tiempo jugando con él. Bueno, el tiempo que no estaba realizando deberes que su madre les ponía a hacer. Por eso siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a él, era su "hermano favorito". Y no es que no quisiera a los otros, simplemente había crecido con él y la diferencia de edad no era mucha.

Cuando estaban más pequeños, Ginny y Ron solían jugar diversas cosas. Entre ellas, Ginny lo obligaba a sentarse a tomar el té con el "señor Ruffy", un conejo blanco que le había regalado su abuelo, y a veces jugaban a que ella era la mamá y Ron el papá del roedor de juguete.

Sin embargo crecieron, pero Ginny aún guardaba esos días en su memoria. Recordaba también que cuando pequeña anhelaba crecer para encontrar a un hombre, que generalmente soñaba que era un príncipe en un caballo, y casarse con él. Siempre soñaba que un apuesto joven era quién la enamoraba y todo terminaba en un "y vivieron felices para siempre".

El día que acompañó a Ron a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts, tal vez ha sido uno de los días más importantes de toda su vida, incluso más que el día en que se le cayó su primer diente, o incluso el día en que la familia entera la aplaudió emocionada porque había leído una noticia del profeta. Ese día "conoció" a Harry Potter. El chico del que tanto había escuchado, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico. Cuando se enteró quién era casi se desmaya e insistió bastante a su madre para volver a verlo, sin embargo, esa petición no le fue concedida. Cuando regresaron a la madriguera de nuevo, escribió en su diario con una letra bastante deforme, debido a la emoción _Hoy conocí a Harry Potter._

Pasó un año en que el príncipe a caballo de sus fantasías fue reemplazado por el ojiverde. Y no esperaba empezar Hogwarts para volver a verlo de nuevo. Cuando se enteró que era amigo de su hermano Ron, sintió celos, porque él si podría compartir tiempo con él, y ella no. Pero no faltó mucho para que el destino obrara a favor de ella, y en el verano antes de su primer curso de Hogwarts, Harry Potter pasó vacaciones en su casa. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra y cada vez que entraba a una habitación donde el estuviese, salía corriendo despavorida.

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue algo especial, dejando a un lado los terribles acontecimientos que habían sido partícipes en su vida, como el hecho de haber sido poseída por el mismísimo Voldemort. Ginny vivió como un sueño el hecho de que Harry le hubiese salvado la vida, pues al fin y al cabo era su "príncipe" que la rescataba.

A medida que fue creciendo, esa enamoramiento infantil, que más que enamoramiento era casi como adoración, llegó a convertirse en algo con verdaderos sentimientos de paso. Cuando la miraba, sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, y no podía evitar sentirse fascinada con el hecho que últimamente Harry Potter parecía llevársela con ella como nunca antes.

Pero eso no se comparaba a lo que sintió el día anterior cuando lo vio ahí, volando en su escoba, frente a su ventana. Había decidido ducharse para una larga sesión de pelea con su libro y apuntes de transformaciones, digo, una larga sesión de estudio de transformaciones. Quería estar lo más relajada posible para enfrentarse a la terrible lección que tendría que aprender, y de la cual debía escribir un ensayo de 2 metros de largo. Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Hermione, pero primero leería un poco para ver si tan complicado tema por fin entraba a su cabeza. Cuando salió a vestirse lo vio ahí. No reaccionaba, ella estaba semidesnuda y él ahí, frente a ella, con cara de idiota, sin decir nada. Bueno, hubiese preferido que siguiera así, y no que le hubiera gritado que se veía sexy. Luego, cuando estaba meditando las cosas, después de haberle gritado que era un degenerado, sintió algo de orgullo y satisfacción. Harry Potter pensaba que ella, Ginny Weasley, era sexy.

Al otro día se levantó y bajó al Gran Comedor a eso de las diez, ya casi siendo las once. Quedaban los rezagos de lo que había parecido ser un desayuno delicioso. Lástima que se lo hubiese perdido, pero se había acostado bastante tarde terminando la estúpida redacción. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Harry. Luego sacudió su cabeza, todavía estaba indignada con él, claro que eso más bien un "indignada". Quería ver qué cara ponía el tímido pelinegro si se la encontrase en esos momentos.

Y casi se ahoga con una tostada cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella.

-Hola Ginny.- la saludó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Harry.- se limitó a decir Ginny. El joven ya no actuaba para nada tímido.

-Sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, tú sabes… Sólo que dejé que mis hormonas hablaran por mí. Pero es que la verdad eres una chica muy guapa.-

La pelirroja se sonrojó. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Harry? Él nunca era así.

-Gracias.- dijo sutilmente.

En ese momento llegaron Sirius y Remus a la mesa.

-Hola chicos- saludó Sirius.

-Hola- les devolvió el saludo Ginny, asombrada que James no estuviera ahí.

-¿Y James?- preguntó Harry, actuando igual que la pelirroja.

-Se fue a Hogsmeade. Quería surtirse en Zonko y además creo que va a planear unas cosas para su cita con Lily.-

Ginny sonrió, era tierno ver como los padres de Harry empezaban a salir.

-¿Qué harán ustedes hoy?- les preguntó Harry a los chicos.

-Iremos a sacar unos libros a la biblioteca.- respondió Remus mientras se paraba con Sirius.

-Eso nos deja a los dos solos.- dijo Harry con una mirada pícara.

Ginny tomó su zumo de calabaza rápidamente y Harry rió internamente por ver a la chica tan nerviosa.

* * *

En el momento en que Remus y Sirius entraban a la biblioteca, con obvias quejas de Sirius, Harry había decidido desperezarse y tomar un breve descanso. Llevaba tres horas de lectura seguida. Remus iba discutiendo con Sirius y no pudo prever lo que pasaría. Si hubiera estado más atento, habría visto a Harry y habían podido huir, pero el pelinegro ya los había visto.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Harry animadamente.

Sirius y Remus se miraron sospechosamente y saludaron fingiendo una sonrisa: -Hola Harry. ¿Qué haces por acá?-

-Leo de animagia.- dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

Los chicos le volvieron a sonreír y Harry percibió ese brillo en los ojos que decía nuestras-intenciones-no-son-buenas.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó dudoso.

-Ya nos íbamos.- dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró suspicazmente. Su amigo era un idiota.

-Pero si acaban de llegar.- repuso el pelinegro, más convencido que ese par nada bueno se traía.

-Sí, pero no vemos lo que buscamos- respondió su padrino.

-¿Y James?-

-A él lo buscamos.- contestó Remus rápidamente, antes que el pelinegro saliera con alguna babosada.

-¿No está?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No… sabemos…-

-Pues voy con ustedes a buscarlo.- respondió Harry.

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore ayer?- le preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos.

-No sé. Digo, tú ya sabes. Lo mismo de siempre.- dijo mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja levantada y Harry añadió:

-Cosas que hacen mi vida más complicada.-

-¿Qué planea Voldemort esta vez?-

-No sé… Pero Dumbledore dijo que algo gordo.-

-¿Será relacionado con tus padres?-

Harry la miró seriamente, ese era un tema que le interesaba hablar.

-Creo que sí.- respondió incómodo.

-Estoy segura que ellos estarán bien. Ya te lo dije el otro día, Harry.-

-Tienes razón- dijo el ojiverde esbozando una sonrisa.

-Pensé que estarías en la biblioteca, Harry.- dijo Lily viendo al chico y a Ginny recostados en un árbol.

-Me cansé de estar encerrado. Eso no es lo mío Evan.. Lily- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que se le hacía familiar en él.

La chica lo miró ceñuda y siguió su camino al castillo. Había algo que no le terminaba de llenar del comportamiento del pelinegro.

* * *

-Pues saben, yo creo que está en el campo de Quidditch, ¿Por qué no vamos allá?-

Sirius y Remus se miraron. Si al menos tuvieran el mapa sabrían donde se encontraba su amigo, pero ahí se encontraban al a deriva. No podían decirle que no, porque actuarían más sospechoso de lo que lo estaban haciendo. Y estaban seguros que Harry se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Vamos…- dijo finalmente Remus.

Estaban llegando al vestíbulo de entrada cuando escucharon la voz de alguien que exclamaba.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido acá?-

Lily Evans estaba parada frente a ellos, bastante sorprendida.

-Pues caminando…- respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y Ginny?-

Harry se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior.

-Debe estar en su habitación.-

Lily los miraba fijamente y luego añadió:

-¿Y James?-

-Lo estamos buscando…- contestó Harry.- ¿Vienes?

Sirius y Remus le hacían caras a Harry para que lo la invitara, pero cuando el chico se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde.

-Hermione me contó que Lily ya se dio cuenta.-

-¿Ah sí?- respondió Harry.

-Sí… ¿Cómo fue todo?- le preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Pues verás…- comenzó Harry, pero cuando vio un grupo que salía del castillo y se dirigía hacia ahí cambió de planes.

-Te lo cuento cuando salgas conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa totalmente seductora.

-¿Uh?- respondió la pelirroja confundida.

-¡QUE SALGAS CONMIGO, TU Y YO, ALMUERZO, SALIDA, ABRAZOS, LO QUE TU QUIERAS!- gritó el pelinegro. El grupo se acercaba y veía quién venía ahí.

* * *

Saliendo del castillo, alcanzó a visualizar a una pareja que se encontraba en un árbol. Era Ginny con alguien. Se acercó más rápido a ella y vio que era James.

-¡Hey chicos, lo encontré! Está hablando con Ginny.- comentó Harry mientras corría hacia ellos.

-No, Harry, ven- gritó Remus, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Ginny? ¿James?-preguntó Harry, quién aún no había visto el rostro del pelinegro.

Esa voz la conocía, pero no podía ser, si estaba frente a ella. Volteó a mirar, era… ¿Harry?

-¿Harry? ¿Qué demo…?-

-Tú…- dijo Harry con una voz de ultratumba, mientras empezaba a temblar y señalaba al que se suponía que era él.

-Hola- le respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¿James?- gritó otra pelirroja

-¿Lily?- se volteó James nervioso.

-Sabía que eras tú…- respondió la ojiverde.

-¡SORPRESA!- atinó a decir James mientras levantaba los brazos.

Harry lo miró furioso y todos notaron como el ambiente cambió repentinamente.

-no te enojes… Te conseguí una cita con Ginny… Era para arreglar…-

-Te aconsejo que te vayas si en un futuro quieres tener hijos, de lo contrario no respondo.- dijo con una voz grave.

James salió corriendo, mientras agarraba a Sirius y a Remus.

Lily reía divertida, sabía que Harry jamás haría eso, pero le pareció gracioso ver a James tan asustado.

Ginny miraba todo asombrada y blanca como un papel.

-Tranquilo Harry, James es un gran chico, lo hizo por ti.- le dijo la chica Weasley al pelinegro.

-Lo sé, pero a veces es tan…-

-Inmaduro, desesperante, impredecible, agotador, loco, demente. Sí lo sé, llevo años tratando con ello.- dijo Lily de la forma más natural posible.

Finalmente Harry soltó una carcajada, ese no era el domingo que había planeado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

No era lo que esperaba pero me terminó convenciendo xD! Espero que les guste! De antemano! Feliz Año! Espero que este 2011 les traiga cosas maravillosas a sus vidas! Un abrazo ENORME!

Los quiere,

Linita Potter


	21. Transformando un sueño

**Capítulo 21: Transformando un sueño **

-¿Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es...?- preguntó Harry dudoso.

Pasaban de las 12 de la noche y estaban en la sala de los menesteres. James, Sirius y Remus pretendían que se quedaran en un aula desierta, pero el pelinegro del futuro, teniendo en cuenta experiencias anteriores, los convenció de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cabe aclarar que los merodeadores estaban bastante sorprendidos frente a la aparición de una nueva habitación en el colegio, pues según ellos, nadie mejor conocía los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Después de pedirle explicaciones a Harry sobre la sala y que este respondiera estrictamente lo necesario para no revelar mayor cosa, se dedicaron a lo que iban desde un principio: la posible transformación de Harry.

-Tienes que concentrarte muy bien, respirar profundamente y dejar que la esencia del animal te llene.- le respondió Sirius.

Harry lo miro con cara de "este-que-demonios-se-fumó". Pero vio que James y Remus asentían seriamente, y en verdad, lo convenció más el hecho que Remus estuviese seguro, que el que su propio padre lo estuviera; pero era de esperarse después de la serie de acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en los últimos días.

-Sabes muy bien que la magia reside en tu cuerpo, y para poder transformarla, necesitas canalizaría por medio de algo. ¿Verdad? Por eso usamos nuestras varitas. Ahora necesito que te concentres en sentir tu magia y dejarla fluir por tu cuerpo, dejándote embargar por la forma del animal.- añadió James.

Harry lo miró casi sin parpadear. Había leído la teoría y sabia que debía hacer. Pero...

-¿Pero no se supone que deben saber en qué animal me voy a convertir? Digo, por si algo sale mal-

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

-La verdad es que confiamos en ti, tienes un nivel superior por eso queremos que nos sorprendas- le respondió Lupin con una sonrisa enigmática.

Harry los miró despavorido. Desde que había empezado a darle vueltas a este asunto de la animagia, sabía que lo dominaría bien. El punto estaba en que se encontraba nervioso, quizás era uno de los momento más importantes de su vida. Se estaba convirtiendo en un animago ilegal bajo la influencia de su padre y su padrino, y quería impresionarlos a ambos, para que, de cierta forma, y sin saber la verdad de quien era, se sintieran orgullosos.

El animal lo sabia hace rato. Encontraba una extraña afinidad con él y desde que era niño tenía flashes que lo envolvían. La primera vez que fue al zoológico con el colegio muggle, y lo vio en su jaula, quedó hipnotizado. Su imponente figura, su belleza reluciente, sus grandes dientes y su porte hicieron que Harry mirase embelesado por varios minutos la figura. Sus rayas naranjas, blancas y negras, sus ojos ambarinos, sus grandes bigotes y su cola eran algo majestuoso. Recordando esa experiencia Y concentrándose en dejar salir su magia, comenzó el proceso de transformación.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Sentía algo que vibraba dentro de él. Su corazón comenzó a latir acompasadamente con esas vibraciones.

-Ahora que has sentido tu magia, es importante que trates de guardar esa sensación en tu cerebro, pues te ayudara a transformaste más rápidamente en próximas ocasiones.- dijo Sirius en voz queda, para no romper el momento.

James miró a Harry y sonrió. Ese chico era sorprendente, lo que a ellos les llevo varios años, el lo había logrado en pocos días.

-Es hora de que dejes fluir la magia, Harry- añadió James.

Harry asintió y se enfoco más en la imagen del tigre. Se imagino a sí mismo en un proceso similar al que vio en Colagusano alguna vez. Solo que esta vez el se iría encorvando, hasta quedar en cuatro patas.

Su corazón aceleró y sintió como la magia vibraba dentro de él. Había llegado el momento.

Como en un inexplicable sueño, Harry empezó a encorvarse. Su cuerpo se llenó de un pelaje rayado bastante brillante, sus piernas se acortaron y sus brazos se alargaron. Le salió una cola larga y sentía que sus facciones estaban cambiando. Luego de unos minutos, en el lugar en el que antes había estado Harry, se encontraba un gran tigre que miraba hacia todos lados.

Los chicos abrieron la boca de manera descomunal. ¡Un tigre! Era más de lo que habían pensado. Se quedaron anonadados un buen rato hasta que un rugido por parte de Harry los alertó. James, sin más pensarlo, se transformó de una. Luego Sirius lo siguió. Remus fue a una esquina de la sala mientras observaba a sus amigos interactuar con el tigre.

Harry por su parte estaba igual de sorprendido. La experiencia era algo inexplicable. Veía las cosas de forma diferente, hasta podía afirmar que olía la esencia de las personas. Al ver que los chicos estaban estáticos, quiso llamar su atención. Abrió la boca y rugió quedamente. De un momento a otro, donde estaban ellos, se encontraban un ciervo y un perro.

Harry le dedicó una mirada especial al ciervo. Ya lo conocía, por así decirlo. Pero eso no significaba que ese momento no fuera tan especial como le parecía al ojiverde. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre transformado en Cornamenta. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio como un gran perro negro se arrojó sobre el incitándolo a jugar. Harry miró a Sirius con algo de nostalgia, pero luego borró esos pensamientos. Quería disfrutar al máximo lo que estaba viviendo.

Dio un paso tratando de corretear con Sirius y sintió la gran diferencia. Tenía que coordinar cuatro patas para poder caminar. Sin embargo no tardó en cogerle el ritmo, y en cuestión de minutos saltaba y rodaba con Canuto y Cornamenta. Remus miraba divertido y sus amigos al darse cuenta, lo empujaron para que se acercara a Harry. Este tocó con parsimonia el pelaje del felino, para luego en un arrebato de emoción, montarse encima de él. Y hay que agregar que la estampa era digna se fotografía, un chico de 16 años, montado en un tigre, persiguiendo a un perro y a un ciervo.

Luego de una hora de juegos y acople, Games volvió a su forma humana y agrego: -Es hora que vuelvas a ser tú-

Harry lo miró seriamente y Sirius se acercó a él.

-Ahora es el proceso contrario. Deja que la magia vuelva a su estado original. Respira profundo e imagina que te estás quitando un disfraz. Necesitas volver a verte como eres en verdad.-

Harry gruñó para demostrar que había entendido lo que el ojigris le había dicho.

Se concentró y en cuestión de minutos volvía a ser humano. Abrió los ojos y miró a los merodeadores. Eran más de las 3 de la mañana y ellos le habían dicho que no volverían a la torre. ¿Qué harían ahora?

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Eres un tigre impresionante- agrego James.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente. Podía percibir el orgullo de su padre y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Harry salió corriendo y se lanzó encima de los merodeadores. Remus se lanzó encima de ellos Sirius, quien quedo debajo gritó: -¿Saben? No son unas ligeras plumas.-

James soltó una carcajada y todos cayeron al suelo rodando. Harry miró el techo y vio que se parecía al del Gran Comedor, lleno de estrellas.

-¿Dices que esta sala se convierte en lo que queramos?-

-Sí, pero lo único que no da es comida- respondió Harry.

-Claro, porque es una de las reglas de la Transformación de Gamp- dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Como digas Moony.- Dijo Sirius.

-¿Entonces se podría convertir en mi casa?- preguntó James.

-Supongo.- respondió Harry dudoso, no era que conociera el funcionamiento se la sala en un cien por ciento.

-¡Genial! ¡Quiero mostrares algo!-

Harry lo miró dubitativo.

Salieron y James se concentró en lo que quería mostrarle a su hijo. Cuando la puerta apareció de nuevo, Harry sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. James tomó la chapa y entró con carácter, seguido de Sirius y Remus. Harry los siguió dudoso y cuando entró a la habitación abrió la boca desmesuradamente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por James, quien le miraba de reojo.

Era una habitación un poco amplia, con una cama sencilla en la mitad. Tenía un armario grande en uno de los lados y la pared que daba frente a la puerta estaba llena de afiches de equipos de quidditch que Harry nunca había oído mencionar. En otra pared se encontraban tres repisas en las cuales descansaban algunos libros, entre los cuales Harry reconoció varios del colegio, y cómics que tampoco había visto antes. También vio algunos portarretratos con fotos de su padre y lo que parecía ser una caja llena de cromos de ranas de chocolate.

James se acercó a una esquina y con la varita tocó un punto específico. Hubo un resplandor y apareció una pequeña compuerta. Sirius se arrodilló y empezó a buscar algo. Parece que estaban acostumbrados a hacer eso.

Remus convocó una mesa y sobre ella fueron poniendo varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, dulces, empanadas de calabaza y unas botellas de whisky de fuego.

Harry los miro con una ceja levantada, a lo que James respondió:

-¡Hay que celebrar! ¡Ahora eres animago!-

Remus atacó las empanadas de calabaza y los chicos se tiraron en el piso a comer.

-Cuéntanos más de ti, Harry- dijo Sirius después de un rato, mientras le daba el último sorbo a su casi vacía botella de cerveza de mantequilla; y la tiraba sobre los envoltorios de dulces.

Harry se miró las manos nervioso y dijo: -No sé qué tan buena idea sea.-

Sirius y James se miraron y tuvieron la misma idea, era hora de abrir las botellas de whisky de fuego.

Mientras James y Sirius abrían la primera botella, Remus les pasaba los vasos con recelo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Sirius sirvió cuatro vasos bastante llenos y los pasó a los chicos. Harry miró curioso el contenido, era la primera vez que iba a probar la famosa bebida de la que tanto había escuchado hablar.

-Brindemos por Harry, nuestro nuevo merodeador.- empezó James. Los cuatro levantaron sus vasos y gritaron salud.

Harry se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió rápidamente un sorbo. Tragó y sintió algo que jamás había sentido. El whisky le atravesó su garganta y le abrazó la boca del estómago otorgándole una sensación placentera. Luego, de otro sorbo, vació el vaso.

Sirius hizo un movimiento con la varita y los vasos se llenaron de nuevo, esta vez fue Remus quien hablo.

-Yo brindo porque estamos en otra época y aun así seguimos siendo merodeadores.- dijo Remus, resaltando como siempre la importancia de esa amistad para él.

Un nuevo sorbo y ya todo el contenido estaba dentro de él.

-Yo brindo porque Harry saldrá con su pelirroja, Ginny- dijo Sirius riendo tontamente.

Los chicos levantaron sus vasos y los volvieron a vaciar.

Los tres del pasado se quedaron mirando a Harry esperando a que hiciera su brindis.

El pelinegro, poco habituado a ese tipo de actividades, se paró y dijo: -Yo brindo porque mis padres son los mejores-. Sí, era definitivo, el ojiverde comenzaba a estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Unos cuantos brindis mas sin sentido: "Brindo porque canuto nunca tendrá pulgas y será un buen perro", "Brindo porque Jamie algún día se casara con Evans", "Brindo porque Remsie se folló a la de séptimo de Ravenclaw", entre otros.

Habían entrando en un estado de desinhibición total. James cantaba a todo pulmón Hey Jude mientras Sirius le callaba de una forma poco ortodoxa, cantando más fuerte que él All my loving. Remus trataba de tirar un aro a una botella y Harry reía descontroladamente.

Después que los desafinados alaridos cesaron, Remus le pregunto a Harry.

-¿Ahora si nos contaras sobre ti?-

Harry los miro seriamente y soltó una carcajada. Los chicos lo miraron seriamente y el añadió: -Hola, soy Harry Potter-

-Hola Harry- respondieron los tres. Cualquier parecido con una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos era mera coincidencia.

-Tengo 16 años y mi vida apesta.-

Los merodeadores lo miraron seriamente y lo animaron a seguir hablando.

-Resulta que este soy yo- dijo cogiendo una figurita de un jugador de quidditch de la mesa de James.-Y este es un señor malote malote- y cogió otra figurita- y no tiene nariz.- se rió como si ese hecho fuese bastante divertido y luego siguió.-Resulta que el señor malote me la tiene jurada, y yo ni la culpa tengo. Es como si tuviera un letrero que dice "Problemas a Harry Potter. Por cada problema que le manden donaran un galeón a la fundación de caridad de niños huérfanos cuyos padres fueron asesinados por el malote sin nariz"- el chico movía los muñecos paulatinamente y cuando terminó de hablar, se quedó observando un punto al infinito.

Ninguno se los otros se atrevía a mencionar algo, bien era por su estado de embriaguez, como la sorpresa que tenían en ese momento al haber recibido esa información.

-Pero puedo cambiar eso.- dijo Harry con una voz ronca.

Y antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, Harry Potter desapareció con un sonoro crack.

* * *

¿Me creerían si les digo que esto lo escribí en el iPod una noche antes de entrar a la u? bueno... Eso sucedió... Lo mandé a mi correo y lo subí así, sino no sé cuando podía :) estoy estudiando muy juiciosa medicina! +.+! Deséenme suerte en el semestre... ¡Actualizaré cuando pueda :3! ¡Un abrazo!

Nota 2: ¡Hola de nuevo! Edité el capítulo como sugerencia de un foro de malos fics en los que mi historia cayó J. Espero sea de su agrado estas nuevas correcciones, y perdón si les causé molestias de lectura, trataré de no volverme a equivocar. ¡Un abrazo J!


	22. Confesiones torpes en medio de unos dose

**Capítulo 22: Confesiones torpes en medio de unos doseles **

Los chicos se quedaron mirando el sitio donde había estado el ojiverde. No entendían qué había sucedido, nadie puede desaparecer en Hogwarts, o bueno, eso se suponía. Además, ni siquiera tenían la edad necesaria para hacerlo. Y... ¿A dónde habría ido Harry?  
Tenían un gran problema, y lo complicaba mas el hecho de estar un poco "alegres". ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Harry apareció en el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo. Sabía que quería estar ahí para hablar con Lily. Sólo se había concentrado mucho en llegar ahí, y parece que la magia había hecho el resto. Pero por ahora estaba lo bastante ocupado tratando de encontrar la cama de su madre, que no reparó en el hecho que se había desaparecido por primera vez en su vida, sin saber cómo, y precisamente en un lugar donde no está permitido hacerlo.  
-¿Mamá?- empezó a susurrar Harry mientras trataba de hacer acopio del poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no estallar en carcajadas, ni tropezarse con algo.

Llegó a la última cama que daba hacia la ventana y con pasos torpes se acercó al borde.  
-¿Mamá?- dijo un poco más alto, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, esperando a que Lily despertara.

Lily sintió como su colchón bajaba y despertó alerta. Si era Potter lo iba a mandar al mismísimo infierno. Pero su sorpresa fue al ver otro Potter.

-¡Mamá! ¡Despertaste!- gritó Harry emocionado.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le hizo señas para que bajara la voz.  
Harry soltó una carcajada y luego se llevo el dedo a la boca en un ademan de silencio, claro que acertando en el lugar por unos 7 cms de diferencia.

La pelirroja lo miró inquisitivamente y el chico se paró para verla mejor.  
-**n**ecesito hablar contigo- dijo lo mas callado que pudo, pero no contó que mientras se movía, se podía tropezar con la mesita de noche.

En un estruendo, varias cosas que estaban sobre esta cayeron al piso y Harry las miró sin importarle. Lily miró divertida a su hijo, tras comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Los merodeadores se la verían con ella mañana.

En medio de todo el alboroto, la chica que dormía en la cama del lado despertó. Harry la reconoció y se abalanzo encima de ella mientras la abrazaba.

-¡¿Hermione? ¡Qué alegría encontrarte! ¿Qué haces por acá?-  
La chica miro sorprendida tan peculiar comportamiento del ojiverde y cruzo una morada con Lily.

-Mmm Harry… ¿Podrías?- dijo finalmente.

El pelinegro se paró de la cama de la castaña y clavó en la de su madre. Su subconsciente lo estaba traicionando terriblemente.

Lily lo miró con mucha ternura y lo llevó hacia ella, de repente le parecía tan inofensivo, sintió como si fuera el bebe que en unos años tendría. Hermione miró la escena embelesada y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-Creo que Harry se pasó esta vez- dijo la castaña en voz queda y gesticulando al máximo para que Lily le entendiera sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

-No fue Harry... James está detrás de todo esto.- dijo la pelirroja con la mirada hacia el infinito. Estaba preocupada de lo que Harry podría haber dicho en ese estado, y más la reacción de cierto pelinegro impulsivo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida y luego volvió a recostarse, pues quería darles un poco de privacidad. Aunque no se volvió a dormir, quería vigilar que su amigo no hablara más de lo debido.

-Mamá...- empezó Harry después de unos minutos.

-¿Si cielo?- contesto Lily dulcemente. Tenían la misma edad pero estaba tratando de darle todo el amor que no había podido entregarle a su hijo. ¡SU HIJO! sangre de su sangre, el 50% de sus genes; el chico que sería la muestra del amor que llegaba a sentir por James, pero que le atemorizaba tanto que lo ocultaba.

-No quiero que te vayas... No de nuevo...- dijo el pelinegro con la voz entrecortada.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré.-dijo Lily mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sabía que era una gran mentira pero noto como la respiración de su hijo se calmo al haber dicho esto.

-Y si vuelves, dile a papá que nunca confíe en co...-

Un rayo azul atravesó el cuarto e impactó a Harry. Lily levanto la mirada asustada y vio que Hermione era quien había conjurado el hechizo. Ahora Harry dormía plácidamente en el pecho de su madre.

-Lo siento Lily, puede que sepas que es tu hijo pero no significa que debas enterarte de cosas que son tan peligrosas.

Lily miro a la chica asintiendo y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Aún quedaba al menos una hora de sueño y debía hablar al día siguiente con James sobre su próximo paso en su plan de acción.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba James desesperado, hacía casi 40 minutos que Harry había desaparecido y no volvía.

-Vamos a la torre, tal vez esta en los dormitorios...-

-Si tan solo tuviéramos el mapa del merodeador- agrego el hombre lobo.

James miró con cara de quien acaba de recibir sus regalos de navidad y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Sirius y Remus se miraron. Y salieron corriendo tras él, pero tan pronto estuvieron afuera se dieron cuenta que era una pésima idea.

Un viento fuerte proveniente de una venta próxima agito sus túnicas y mezclo aún más sus pensamientos. James, mareado, pero con un destino fijo, seguía su rumbo en un curioso zig zag. Sirius y Remus lo seguían, tratando de hacer la menor bulla posible.

Por fin llegaron a la torre y vieron como James subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, pero no entró a su cuarto, sino al de Harry.

-¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que él lo tenía!- dijo James en un cántico de victoria.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

El mapa empezó a dibujarse: "Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamente, proveedores de artículos mágicos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar: EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"

James busco rápidamente a Harry, y cuando vio donde estaba el poco color que le quedaba desapareció de su rostro.

-Está con Lily en su cuarto.-

**Nota de la autora:**

**Sí yo sé, han sido meses. Sí yo sé, está muy cortico. Si yo sé, está patético. T_T! Pero era lo que tenía :3 Lo siento, trataré de inspirarme más para el próximo! Que ya vienen las vacaciones de semana santa y ahí sí tendré tiempo xD! JAJAJA un beso a todos! **

**Los quiero!**

**Linita!**


	23. Resaca

**Capítulo 23: Resaca**

James se quedó mirando fijamente el mapa. Su mente trataba de procesar rápidamente lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Era complicado poner sus pensamientos en orden con el mareo que sentía hace varios minutos. Se encontró a sí mismo prometiéndose mentalmente que no volvería a beber y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente desechando ese comentario tan poco de él. Ahora era de vital importancia llegar al cuarto de las chicas.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de las niñas en paso lento y hasta cierta forma taciturno. Quería ordenar sus pensamientos antes de cometer una estupidez. Últimamente, las cosas iban bien con Lily y lo que menos quería era echar a perder todos los avances que había logrado.

No estaba celoso. Era imposible estarlo sabiendo lo que él sabía. Pero… Había algo que seguía rondando su mente. Llegó finalmente y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Se acercó a la cama de Lily y vio a Harry durmiendo con ella. Una oleada de un sentimiento indescriptible lo embargó. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?

Se acercó a Lily y se quedó observándola, los rizos rojos resaltaban en la almohada blanca. Se arrodilló en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Suspiró y vio que Lily le estaba devolviendo la mirada, con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Sonrió en forma de disculpa, la típica sonrisa pícara de James Potter, pero esta vez no reflejaba lo mismo de "hey, mira, hice una travesura, alábame por ello".

Harry se removió entre sueños y eso rompió la burbujita que se había creado. James le pidió una explicación a Lily con la mirada y ella sólo se quedó observándolo. Dice que a veces una mirada vale más que mil palabras; pues esa era la técnica de la ojiverde.

La mente de James procesaba con toda la rapidez que podía, los efectos del alcohol disminuyen los sentidos, y aumentan la desinhibición. Harry era la prueba fehaciente de la última premisa, y por más que James Potter estuviese acostumbrado a tomar, los efectos fisiológicos eran casi que inevitables. Finalmente, el exceso de alcohol en su organismo hizo que sucediera lo inevitable, y James se quedó dormido sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué era ese ruido endemoniado? ¿Cómo un mosquito podía batir sus alas de esa forma tan monstruosa para que sonara ASÍ de duro? Con una confianza extrema en sí mismo, trató de apartar el mosquito de su alrededor, obviamente falló en su intento. Trató de enfocar el lugar de origen y abrió un ojo perezosamente. La luz le molestó más que nunca en su vida y cerró rápidamente los ojos de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de varias mantas y las apartó. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y enfocó la vista mientras observaba a su alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, y además de eso, su boca le pedía litros, que litro, galones de agua. Miró a su lado y vio que una montaña de mantas se movía. Se movió nerviosamente a un lado mientras trataba de recordar… Él no se había acostado con nadie ¿Verdad? O por lo menos eso rogaba. Hizo memoria y recordó la Sala de los Menesteres, los chicos y el whisky de fuego. Jamás en su vida volvería a tomar.

La masa de mantas volvió a moverse y una cabellera azabache se asomó de ella. Consideró seriamente gritar, pero luego descartó la idea, no quería saber qué le haría eso a su cabeza.

-¿James?-

-¿Harry?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

James miró a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar, eran muchas las noches que había pasado ahí; bueno, no precisamente ahí, pero sí en la misma habitación, hace casi 20 años. Muchas ideas locas pasaron por su mente, sobre todo tratando de justificar la presencia de Harry en ese lugar. Lo entendía por él pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver el otro chico en eso? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba seguro que esa noche no había estado relacionada con su, digámosle, vida sexual.

Harry miraba confundido tratado de identificar donde demonios se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y sobó sus sienes evocando momentos de la noche anterior. De repente, una imagen nítida apareció en su mente. Era Lily.

El poco color que le quedaba se desvaneció de su cara y miró a James aterrorizado. Si se llegaba a enterar, mínimo lo dejaba imposibilitado de tener hijos. Pero él no había hecho nada. Solamente había ido a hablar con ella.

James miró a su hijo, y al ver el rostro desencajado y la mirada sorprendida le preguntó:

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?-

Harry negó, aunque podía tener una idea de dónde se encontraban.

-Así que los bellos durmientes ya se despertaron…-

Ambos giraron la cabeza con tal velocidad que casi se hicieron daño y vieron a Lily y Hermione entrar con una sonrisa en la boca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nota de la autora**

¡Dios! ¡Han sido meses! Me siento tan mal chicos T_T! Lo siento por no actualizar más a menudo, pero no saben lo "intenso" que fue este semestre. Pasaba días sin dormir ._.! Sabía que estudiar medicina requería compromiso y blablablá pero OMG! By the way, les traigo este cap, que sé que está cortito! Pero ACABO de salir de vacaciones y lo primero que hice fue escribir! Para que vean que sí los quiero! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como estoy en vacaciones trataré de actualizar a diario! Un abrazo :D!

Linita Potter!


	24. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 24: Recuerdos**

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue "MIERDA". Se esperaba una mirada asesina por parte la pelirroja pero esa tranquilidad le parecía sospechosa.

Las chicas avanzaron, y ellos instintivamente se deslizaron hacia atrás. ¿Qué sería peor, morir torturados o que los mataran de inmediato?

¿Qué si tenían miedo? No que va, lo que tenían era pánico. Y sus ojos lo demostraban.

Lily trataba de no estallar en carcajadas mientras la castaña se limitaba a mirar un punto fijo en la pared para no arruinar su plan.

-Así que anoche estuvieron tomando…- comenzó Lily, mientras se sentaba suavemente en el borde la cama y ponía su mejor cara de niña buena.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y eso los asustaba más.

-Bueno… Yo… Es que…- comenzó Harry tratando de justificarse como si en verdad estuviese en un problema con su madre.

-Verás, era una linda noche… Las estrellas brillaban y el suave murmullo del viento en la ventana pareciera que dijera "Salgan a caminar por el castillo". Mi amigo Harry y yo teníamos una 'plática' pendiente, así que… Fuimos a un lugar apto para tener esa plática. Luego, como era de esperarse, debíamos celebrar algo que ocurrió, muy importante, cabe aclarar. ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrar que con un par de cervezas de mantequilla?- terminó James, rogando para que su excusa sonara sólida.

-Si lo que tomaste fueron un par de cervezas de mantequilla, entonces debo decir que tu eres lo que se dice "buena copa"…- comentó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Así que hicieron lo que hicieron con un par de cervezas apenas?- preguntó Lily algo decepcionada.

Harry y James se miraron aterrorizados, que supieran, ellos "no habían hecho nada".

-¡¿No lo recuerdan?- exclamaron Hermione y Lily sorprendidas.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, mientras rogaban internamente que no hubiese sido algo muy fuera de lo común.

-Hombre, que fuerte.- comenzó Lily –Si yo hubiera tomado sólo un par de cervezas de mantequilla no hubiera llegado a la habitación de mis compañeras gritando a casi todo pulmón "Lily hazme tu esclavo sexual".-

El poco color que quedaba en el rostro de James se desvaneció por completo ¿Qué él QUE?

-Sí. Yo tampoco hubiera entrado gritando "Soy Harry-la-bomba-sexual-Potter, El Elegido, el que quiera que pose desnudo para la revista Corazón de Bruja, sólo avísenme".- añadió la castaña.

Harry contrajo sus ojos con espanto. Su mente se negaba a creer que él había hecho eso. Maldito alcohol. Maldito Whisky de Fuego. Maldito James Potter, y sí, estaba maldiciendo a su propio padre.

-Y eso no es todo- continuó Lily, con las obvias miradas de terror de los Potter. –No sabía que tenían complejo de Strippers chicos.-

Ambos se miraron y notaron que no estaban precisamente MUY vestidos.

El rostro de Harry subió de color rápidamente y se enterró varios metros bajo la colcha nuevamente. Quería desaparecer de ahí, quería evitar ese capítulo tan vergonzoso en su vida.

-Hermione…- trató de hablar Harry, pero la pregunta no lograba salir de su boca.

La castaña lo miró y le dijo:

-Tan sólo agradece que eso que me dijiste anoche, me lo dijiste a mí, y no a Ginny, como pensabas que lo estabas haciendo. Porque si hubiese sido a ella, para este momentos es probable que te hubiesen castrado, y no por Ron-soy-un-hermano-celoso-Weasley, sino por la mismísima pelirroja.-

Harry se empezó a dar golpes contra la baranda de la cama mientras James miraba fijamente a la pelirroja. Había algo que no le cuadraba en esa historia. Tenía flashes de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y nada de lo que ellas estaban diciendo aparecía en su memoria.

Años de ser un alborotador y embustero te enseñan a mentir. Y James Potter podía ser testigo de ello. Tenía sus neuronas trabajando en su máxima potencia. La cabeza se le iba a estallar, y no precisamente por lo anterior, sino por los efectos de aquella bebida con un grupo OH.

Lily se acercó a James a notar señales de peligro y lo abrazó de forma seductora.

-Por cierto James, gran noche que pasamos. Eres toda una fiera en la cama.- dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón rebelde.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry. Soy tu mejor amiga, pero ¡Dios! Estoy pensando seriamente ver si traspasamos ese plano. Sí que sabes satisfacer a una mujer.- completó Hermione.

Harry estaba a punto de un ataque cardíaco. ¿Qué él qué con Hermione? Dios, eso tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla.

James por fin se dio cuenta para donde iba todo eso y añadió en su "tono de ligue":

-Cuando quieras lo repetimos pelirroja…-

Harry lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, como podía sacar provecho de una situación como esa. Estaba seguro que, por lo menos a lo que él concernía, iba a tener un trauma psicosexual por el resto de su vida.

-Nunca Potter.- le respondió Lily peligrosamente.

-Y algo más… ¡NUNCA vuelvas a ofrecerle licor a MI HI… a HARRY!- le soltó con rabia reprimida.

-Él no puso ninguna oposición.-

-Estoy segura que si la hubiese puesto, ustedes se encargarían de ello.-

-¿Tan segura cómo la sorprendente noche de placer que tuvimos?-

-No, tan segura como que la próxima vez que lo hagas, este show va a parecerte un abrazo de un cálido Oso Cariñoso.- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciendo más tétrica aún.

-Como digas.- le respondió James de mal talante.

Harry miraba perdido la conversación. Y dedicó una mirada cuestionando a la castaña. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, es el turno de Sirius y Remus, nos vamos a torturarlos.- y salieron rápidamente.

Los ojos del ojiverde brillaron y rápidamente acomodó la reciente conversación en su mente. Se lo merecía, o al menos eso pensaba. Pero tampoco había pensado que podía llegar a sufrir de la forma que lo había hecho durante los últimos 15 minutos.

-Entonces Harry ¿Preparado para doble de transformaciones con resaca?- le preguntó James mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba un vaso de agua que había aparecido de quien sabe dónde.


	25. Donde hubo fuego, ¿Cenizas quedan?

**Capítulo 25: Donde hubo fuego ¿cenizas quedan?**

-¡Sirius Black!- entró gritando la pelirroja al cuarto de los merodeadores.

El grito resonó en la cabeza de Sirius, y Remus salió de una torre de mantas entrecerrando los ojos pues la luz le molestaba.

Sirius le lanzó a la pelirroja una mirada asesina. Nadie despertaba a Sirius Black de esa forma, menos después de una "noche de copas"-

-¿Pero a ti qué demonios te pasa?- le contestó furioso.

-No me hables en ese tono, Sirius…-

Hermione entró con una sonrisa pícara y el instinto conquistador de Sirius se alertó.

-Tranquila preciosa, no es contigo, es con tu "dulce y delicada" compañera.-

-Te puedes meter tu sarcasmo por donde no te llegue la luz, Black-

-¡Vaya! Pero se nota que eres toda una dama, Evans. Le diré a Prongs que reconsidere salir contigo, mira que los hijos les pueden salir como tú y perder toda la caballerosidad Potter.

-¡Cállate Black!-

-No le pongas cuidado Lily…- dijo Remus mientras acomodaba sus cosas y movía sus dedos sobre sus sienes. –A todas estas, ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?-

-Pues verás mi querido "Moony"- comenzó Lily en un tono un muy cariñoso.- Me encantaría saber por qué demonios le siguen la corriente a James y dejan que Harry tenga tremenda borrachera un día de semana. Es más, sería bastante útil conocer la razón que los llevó a ello…- terminó con un tono peligroso.

Vaya, Lily podría llegar a ser una "madre" bastante sobreprotectora.

-Para realizar el ensayo que me deben entregar la próxima semana deben tener en cuenta el capítulo 14 del libro "Transformaciones humanas" de Gerard Moore…-

Hermione movía rápidamente la pluma y el rasgar de la misma sobre el pergamino era como una bomba para los oídos de los merodeadores, quienes la tenían bastante cerca.

Harry miraba a la profesora McGonagall escribir datos en el tablero y algo muy adentro de él le decía que debía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y anotar, pero le era virtualmente imposible.

Odiaba a James, quién a pesar de estar viviendo lo mismo que él, parecía bastante concentrado en garabatear un pergamino en lo que parecía un milagro del universo. ¡James Potter estaba tomando notas! Es que el mundo se iba a acabar. ¿Para qué seguir respirando si en cualquier momento caía un meteorito gigante y extinguía a la especie humana?

Ok, tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero a tan extraordinarios eventos debería hacérsele una mención. Ron trataba de utilizar todo su autocontrol para no abarrotar a Harry de preguntas, y sobre todo, necesitaba toda su concentración para lograr que la mitad de su cabello dejara de ser de ese ridículo color azul y volviese a ser "normalmente pelirrojo".

Lily Evans era todo un ejemplo a seguir, al lado de Remus Lupin fijaban toda su atención en la profesora, mientras trataban de grabar directamente en sus memorias la cátedra de aquel día.

Nunca dos horas de transformaciones seguidas se habían hecho "tan" eternas. Era más de lo que habían vivido alguna vez, parece que el tiempo corría inversamente proporcional a sus ganas de estar en sus camas durmiendo.

Harry cabeceaba y apretó los ojos con determinación. Debía hacer algo.

Empezó a mover sus manos mientras se concentraba en algo y a la vez en nada en específico. Más en el mundo de los sueños, que despierto llevó su mano hacia sí mismo, y quién sabe en qué estaba soñando o qué estaba pensando, que una gran cantidad de agua proveniente del Gran Lago empapó a toda la clase.

Aquel suceso logró despertarlo lo suficiente como para que fuera consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Demonios, maldita magia que no lograba comprender le estaba haciendo volver loco.

Todos sus compañeros revoloteaban mientras se quejaban de lo sucedido. Lily miraba peligrosamente a los merodeadores, quienes por primera vez no tenían que ver con el desorden causado en una hora de clase.

Harry trató de actuar lo menos sospechoso posible y se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Eso da por terminada la clase de hoy profesora?-

La profesora McGonagall asintió con una mirada severa y en menos de lo pensado el aula de transformaciones estaba desierta.

-Otros diez minutos ahí y les juro que me cortaba la cabeza.- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor a almorzar.

-¿Por qué lo dices Padfoot? ¡No ves la clase tan entretenida que estaba! Que lo diga Harry- añadió James con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Cállate o te vuelvo a bautizar!-

-¿Así que fuiste tú?- preguntó Remus interesado.

Lily le miró ceñuda y Ron y Hermione algo curiosos, no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento en el pelinegro.

-Fue sin querer… Magia accidental. Estaba demasiado cansado y empecé a…- trató de explicarse Harry mientras movía las manos imitando lo que había sucedido.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y estaba algo vacío, pero era de esperarse, habían salido más temprano de lo habitual.

-No se ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre.- dijo Hermione alegremente.

Se sentaron en la mesa y tan pronto apareció la comida se perdieron en ella. Era increíble la velocidad con la que alguien como Ron Weasley podía llegar a comer.

-Mastica Ron, tragar entero no te llenará más.- le regañaba Hermione.

-¡Pefo ef que efta boemifimo!- contestó el pelirrojo con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de filete de carne en su boca.

Después de haber saciado su hambre con tan "suculento banquete", como le llamó Ron, se prepararon para una tarde pesada: pociones dobles.

Harry se sentía mejor después de haber comido algo y ahora su mente trabaja a mil tratando de interpretar lo que había sucedido en transformaciones.

Caminaba despacio detrás de sus amigos, tenía muchas dudas y sentía que debía hablar con Dumbledore de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Luego reparó en que su magia había aumentado desde que había llegado los merodeadores, ¿Tendría que ver con eso?

A forma de lista mental, fue pensando en ciertos puntos que últimamente inundaban su cabeza. Tenía que descubrir que sabía James; debía hallar el origen de ese surgimiento de poderes; y lo más importante, debía planear su cita con Ginny Weasley.

Casi que automáticamente entraron al salón de pociones, nadie se imaginaba lo mucho que podía llegar a detestar esa clase, pero qué más daba… Quería ser auror, y para serlo, tenía que ver pociones. Dicen que los sueños cuestan, pues en cierta parte tenía claro que esa era una de las formas de pagar por ello.

Snape empezó la clase con una aburrida introducción de la poción que prepararían ese día. Filtro de sanación de heridas. Aunque su subconsciente le gritaba que eso era vital en su futura carrera como auror, no podía concentrarse. Miró a su alrededor y reparó que James estaba tomando notas nuevamente en su pergamino. ¿Qué se traía entre manos el ojimiel?

Una de las cosas que se atribuía James Potter era la facilidad de hablar con Sirius en clase. Siempre habían usado un par de pergaminos encantados que hechizaron desde tercer año. Era una conversación instantánea y tenía un plus: los hacía lucir como "alumnos estudiosos que ponían cuidado en clase".

El problema es que en ese momento no tenía ese pergamino consigo, lo había dejado en su tiempo, y tenía que volver al método antiguo de tirar papelitos y arriesgarse a que te cojan.

"Oye Canuto, creo que la pelirroja está cayendo a mis pies. Al fin está dando resultado. Tengo que organizar la mejor cita del mundo, tengo que demostrarle que sí valgo la pena. Había pensado organizar una cena en la casa de los gritos, tipo picnic… Velas iluminando el ambiente, una manta en el piso y decorar el lugar, ya sabes, tipo tu cita con Eli. ¿Qué dices? No se me ocurre nada más. Por cierto, no le hemos buscado apodo a Harry. Había pensado algo como «bigotes» ¿Qué piensas? Muy marica, ¿Verdad? ¿Te diste cuenta que le tomó casi la sexta parte del tiempo en llevar a cabo lo mismo que a nosotros nos tomó casi 3 años? Ese chico es fabuloso. Por cierto, necesito hablar contigo y con Remus, tengo una gran sospecha que necesito confirmar."

Mientras Snape terminaba de dar las instrucciones de la clase, James arrugó el pergamino y en un momento en que creyó que el profesor estaba descuidado, lanzó el papel a Sirius. Sin embargo James no contaba que casi el 80% de la atención de su excompañero de clase y ahora profesor estaba dirigida al grupo del pasado y mientras el papel iba por los aires, Snape lo convocó.

El color de James abandonó su cara y empezó a sudar frío. Sabía que no decía nada explícito pero muchas cosas importantes estaban especificadas en esas 8 líneas. Su secreto corría peligro y podían meterse en grandes problemas si se develaban.

-Parece que el señor McGrown no está muy interesado en la clase hoy. Prefiere mandarle notas de amor a su amigo el señor Sawford. Que pena con ustedes, pero este no es el lugar para hacer público su amor- dijo Snape con insolencia y algo de sorna en su voz.

James lo miró con odio y olvidando dónde estaban y su rol en esos momento, respondió automáticamente.

-La verdad Snivellus, estaba contándole que estás enamorado de él, y recordándole de tu cochina ropa interior que tuvimos que apreciar la otra vez en el lago-

Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry frunció el ceño. Tenía que hacer algo por detener eso o sino acabaría muy mal.

Snape se fue poniendo rápidamente rojo, estaba realmente furioso.

-Mira niñato, puede que antes las cosas hayan sido muy diferentes, pero ahora yo sé cosas que te pondrían los pelos de punta, y no tengo ningún problema en hacer uso de mis conocimientos.-

La clase entera estaba en suspenso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Profesor Snape, le recuerdo que se está dirigiendo a un alumno.- intervino Harry.

-Tu cállate Potter, terminarás igual que él, por algo es que eres su….-

-NO SE ATREVA!- gritó Harry enfadado. Todos los vidrios del salón se rompieron. Temblaba de rabia y no lo podía controlar.

Sirius sorprendido de la reacción del ojiverde volteó a ver a sus compañeros, pero ellos tenían su mirada dirigida a James. Estaba igual que Harry.

Ambos chicos temblaban y parecían desprender un aura que los inquietaba.

-No le voy a permitir que me hable así Potter.-

-Yo le hablo como se me dé la gana.-

Harry estaba salido de sí mismo. Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Snape abrió los ojos y con un movimiento de la varita lanzó un hechizo de color naranja.

Remus y los chicos miraron boquiabertos en cuestión de segundos. Pero el hechizo nunca impactó contra Harry, porque había un campo que los encerraba a él y a James.

Eso era más de lo que Harry podía soportar. Dejó que todo lo que estaba sintiendo, toda la magia y el poder que sentía correr por su piel lo invadiera y lo dejó liberar.

Como si de una explosión se tratase, unas llamas de fuego salieron de Harry y dieron en todo el salón de clases.

Justo antes de darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Harry se desmayó.


	26. Atando cabos

**Capítulo 26: Atando cabos**

Es curioso como la velocidad en que el tiempo transcurre es inversamente proporcional a tus sentimientos en el momento.

Estás en una fiesta, la estás pasando increíble y sin darte cuenta ya es hora de volver a casa. Pero por otro lado, estás en una clase aburrida y quieres que ya sea la hora para que se acabe pero el reloj va más lento que nunca.

Sin embargo, en una situación en la que la vida de alguien se ve en riesgo, quieres que sucedan las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Que el tiempo vaya lo suficientemente rápido como para que ese mal sabor salga rápido de tu vida, o que transcurra lo suficientemente lento como para que todo lo que tenga que suceder, suceda.

Eso le estaba pasando a Lily Evans.

Desde el momento que vio como Harry caía al piso, su mente y su corazón se paralizaron. No quería, más bien, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Solamente el grito de las personas a su alrededor logró hacerla volver. Fuego.

Hermione, con cabeza fría, logró conjurar agua y apagar el fuego que Harry había hecho aparecer.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Harry respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba frío. Lily, al ver a su futuro hijo de esa manera entró en shock. Remus, quien pareció reaccionar, se acercó al ojiverde y puso su mano en la frente.

-Está ardiendo.- dijo en un murmullo.

James instintivamente lo cargó en su espalda y salió corriendo a la enfermería.

¿Qué era eso que le oprimía en el pecho? ¿Por qué sentía ese instinto con el chico? Estaba muy confundido, pero tenía una cosa clara. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería.

* * *

La señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño al ver a James entrar corriendo, pero casi se desmaya al ver a Harry inconsciente en sus hombros.

Ella no solía apegarse a los estudiantes. Prefería no hacerlo porque según ella era lo mejor. Después cuando se graduaban y se iban no dolía verlos partir. Pero con los merodeadores y con el trío de oro se le había convertido en una misión bastante complicada.

Harry pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería que cualquier otro estudiante normal, y además de eso, todo lo que significaba la vida del chico para el mundo mágico le hacían sentir un apego especial por el chico.

Corrió a ver qué sucedía y al tocar la frente del chico se dio cuenta que estaba helada. Tenía los labios azules y el pulso disminuido. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?

-Luego me explicarás. Por ahora, tenemos que hacerlo recobrar el calor corporal.- le dijo a James.

* * *

Calor. Mucho calor. Tenía la boca seca y sentía como si tuviese 5 kilos encima suyo. Trató de moverse pero sus músculos le dolían demasiado.

Hizo memoria. SNAPE! Desgraciado. Trato de hablar pero un gruñido salió de su boca.

James corrió a la cama al escuchar que Harry estaba "diciendo". Tocó su frente, ahora tenía fiebre...

Miró preocupado a los demás chicos, quienes habían llegado después.

Snape estaba en otra cama con una fea quemadura.

Hermione sollozaba y había cedido a los brazos de Ron, quien la tenía abrazada y había recostado la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

Lily se mordía el labio angustiada. ¿Por qué no llamaban a James o Sirius adultos? Sabía que ella no estaba presente en ese tiempo, pero tenía la confianza que los chicos sí. Ahora estaba comenzando a dudar.

* * *

Una de las desventajas de estar inconsciente es que pierdes el control de tu mente. Para una persona normal no es nada grave, es como si estuviese dormida y cuando despierta puede recordar las cosas como un sueño.

Pero para Harry Potter eso no aplicaba. Estar inconsciente era estar más vulnerable que nunca. Podía conectarse aún más con la mente de Voldemort y este podía llegar a poseerlo.

Desde el momento en que el llamado Señor Tenebroso se había percatado de la presencia de algo en su mente que no era él, había estado muy interesado en estudiar qué era eso. Solo había tenido una oportunidad de dejarse llevar por esa magia, y había terminado poseyendo a su némesis y enterándose de algo que pensaba era imposible: viajar en el tiempo.

Ahora volvía a sentirlo, pero no quería dejarlo fluir. No creía conveniente que el otro bando supiese que él sabía lo que ellos tanto temían que se dieran cuenta.

Tenía que aprovechar esa circunstancia para deshacer el problema de raíz. Su idea era acabar con la vida de Lily y James Potter antes que pudieran tener al chico de la profecía. Así no se hubiera visto en peligro y seguiría reinando desde hace mucho.

Pero tenía que actuar con cuidado, el mismo era consciente de lo peligroso que era jugar con la línea temporal. Tenía que hacerlo en el momento adecuado. No sabía si aún se había creado un vínculo entre el chico de la cicatriz y sus padres, pero para eso ya tenía un plan.  
Había pensado en un espía. Y había decidido que el mejor candidato era el hijo de ese inútil de Malfoy. Si no estaba mal, tenía la misma edad de Potter.

-Lucius... Ven acá...- susurró mientras apuntaba con su varita la marca tenebrosa.

Malfoy padre apareció al instante, más pálido que de costumbre y con un aire alicaído.

-¿Mi señor?- respondió.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento que tu hijo demuestre que tan leal le es a los nuestros-.

Malfoy palideció aún mas, su hijo tendría que verse envuelto en la guerra.

* * *

Siete días habían pasado ya desde el "ataque" de Harry. La señora Pomfrey le daba pociones y brebajes pero al final siempre decía lo mismo: -El tiempo es el verdadero determinante-

James había estado muy callado esos días y Lily no se quedaba atrás. Sirius y Remus estaban empezando a preocuparse por la actitud taciturna de sus amigos y habían tomado la decisión que si la situación seguía así, aunque fuese a patadas le sacarían información a Ron y Hermione.  
Un gruñido al otro extremo de la habitación alertó a todos los presentes.

Lily salió corriendo y llegó a la cama de Harry.

El pelinegro estaba abriendo los ojos.

-¡Harry!- dijeron todos en coro.

El aludido abrió los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. Las luces brillaban más que de costumbre y se sentía desorientado. ¿Había vuelto a beber? No. Era una sensación muy diferente. Ese olor le era familiar... La enfermería ¿Otra vez? No podía creerlo. Empezaba a plantearse la idea que se donaran 5 galeones a la fundación de niños huérfanos de San Mungo por cada visita suya a la enfermería.

Enfocó la vista y vio a sus amigos rodeándole.

-¿Estás bien compañero?- le preguntó Ron.

-¿Cuántos días llevo acá?-

-Siete...- dijo una voz en la puerta de la enfermería. Albus Dumbledore en persona entraba a la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se quedó mirando al director. Aún no le encajaba su presencia en aquel lugar, a menos que... A menos que la razón por la que estuviese en la enfermería tuviese que ver con aquel despliegue de poder que sintió justo antes de perder el conocimiento.  
-Chicos, si son tan amables, me gustaría tener una conversación a solas con Harry- añadió el director.

Los chicos salieron a regañadientes y apenas tuvieron un pie afuera de la enfermería comenzaron a renegar.

-Padfoot, ¿Cuál es que era el hechizo?- dijo rápidamente James.

-¿Uh?- le respondió Sirius desorientado.

-¡El hechizo Padfoot! EL hechizo- recalcó con desespero.

-Ah...- sonrió pícaramente y sacando su varita se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería. Sin embargo como si de un escudo se tratase, salió disparado al lado contrario.

-Demonios, Dumbledore piensa en todo- musitó James.

-¿Era de esperarse, no? Con ustedes tres aquí cualquier persona con cuatro dedos de frente lo haría- dijo Lily señalando a Remus, Sirius y James.

-Evans tiene razón- dijo James distraídamente.

-¿Y si usamos esto?- dijo Hermione sacando unas mangueras color piel.

-¡Orejas extensibles!- exclamó Ron emocionado.

Los chicos del pasado se quedaron observando aquellos objetos. Pero en cuanto Hermione explicó para qué servían, abrieron la boca fascinados.

Se pusieron alrededor de las orejas y estuvieron atentos a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras los chicos afuera habían estado discutiendo cómo escuchar la conversación, adentro se desarrollaba una escena muy diferente.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía muy bien como podía llegar a formularlas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el director interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer una cara de confusión tal que cualquiera hubiera jurado que lucía casi idéntico a Goyle.

De todas las cosas que se había planteado que le podía llegar a preguntar Dumbledore nunca pensó que cuestionar acerca de su estado fuese una tan importante como para comenzar la plática con ella.

-Yo... Cansado...- dijo Harry, le dolían las articulaciones y tenía esa desagradable sensación de quien ha pasado una semana convaleciente en una cama.

-Era de esperarse.- añadió el director.

Harry esperó a que volviese a hablar, pero no sucedió.

-Señor, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?-

-Eso es lo que esperaba que pudieras explicarme, Harry-

Harry tomó aire, veía una migraña aproximarse. Si él lo supiera, ¿No era obvio que no estuviese ahí? Él apreciaba mucho a Dumbledore, pero en serio había momentos que le provocaba sacarle la información a punta de hechizos.

-Es algo complicado de explicar. No sabría decirle que fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Simplemente sentí un gran poder en mí. Tenía rabia por lo que Snape le estaba diciendo a James y sentí un calor correr por todo mi cuerpo... Como si una corriente se extendiese por mis nervios y cuando ya no lo pude sostener más, me liberé de todo ese calor. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era... Fuego- contó Harry tratando de expresarse lo mejor posible.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. Era justo lo que se había imaginado.

-¿Te ha sucedido antes algo parecido?-

-Pues, la otra vez tuve un pequeño incidente en clase... Pero le juro que no fue nada intencional...-

Se escucharon unas risas provenir del pasillo.

Dumbledore miró seriamente la puerta y agitó su varita en dirección a ella. Esa conversación era de suma importancia, y era vital que los chicos del pasado no se enteraran de ella, o habría más problemas.

Miró a Harry y lo notó algo tensionado, no debía presionarlo más. Era crucial que saliera de unas cuantas dudas antes de abrir la caja de pandora. No estaba seguro que estuviese sucediendo lo que él presentía.

* * *

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Sirius contrariado cuando el sonido dejó de salir.

-Pues que eres un idiota Black, nos delataste con tu risa- dijo Lily furiosa, le interesaba mucho saber que estaba sucediendo allí.

-¡Calma Evans!- se defendió Sirius un tanto molesto.

-¿Será que todos quieren hacer silencio?- dijo Hermione con tono autoritario.

Hermione hizo unos movimientos con la varita pero de antemano sabía que no valdría de nada. Era Dumbledore quien habla conjurado la protección de la puerta, no cualquier otro pelagato ahí.  
No Sucedió nada. Remus resopló y se recostó cansado en la pared. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que esa conversación derivaría muchos problemas. Miró a sus compañeros y notó lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Parecían un poco más maduros. De todo lo que había vislumbrado en su vida, viajar al futuro no estaba en sus planes. Nunca. Es que siendo sinceros, ¿Quién lo haría? Hace días que quería preguntarle a Harry un par de cosas, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Tenía muchas preguntas acerca de sus yo futuros, y estaba un poco consternado al ver el lazo tan fuerte que se había formado entre esos chicos y sus amigos.

* * *

-Harry, me temo que a partir de este incidente, vas a empezar a tomar unas lecciones conmigo. Yo te haré llegar la información… Llegó el momento que conozcas cierta información que he ido recogiendo a través de los años.-

Harry miró a su director y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Señor, ¿Estos arranques de magia volverán a repetirse?- preguntó un poco asustado. Eso de terminar en la enfermería cada vez que su magia se saliera de control no le llamaba mucho la atención.

-No sé Harry. Y no creo que eso dependa de ti, para ser sincero- dijo mientras se paraba lentamente.

Volvió a mirar a Harry, pero esta vez sonrió.

-Creo que afuera tus compañeros están ansiosos por entrar-

Agitó la varita y la puerta se abrió, mostrando una estampa un poco cómica. Sirius con las manos alzadas mirando a Lily, en gesto de pelea. Lily haciendo muecas a Sirius. Remus recostado en la pared mirando al infinito. Hermione con los ojos cerrados en pose de meditación. Ron comiendo un sándwich que lo habría sacado de quien sabe dónde.

El director salió y los chicos corrieron hacia la cama de Harry.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-No mucho.- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Y tú qué crees que haces?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Era Ginny.

Harry la volteó a ver y se sonrojó.

-Ehh…Yo…Voy…-

-Vaya, don elocuencia en persona no sabe responder una pregunta tan sencilla- soltó Sirius.

Harry miró de malagana a su padrino y luego, con toda la calma posible, y con una mirada hasta cierto punto peligrosa le dijo:

-Si tenías algún deseo de tener descendencia, puedes ir olvidándote de ello si sigues con esos comentarios.-

-Hola Ginny, me estaba levantando de la cama. Estar acá me enferma-

-No lo creo- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Harry la miraba embelesado, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por los demás en la habitación.

-Bueno chicos. Recuerden que debemos ir a hacer la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo Lily tratando de llevarse a los chicos de ahí.

-Te hago tu tarea a cambio de un beso.- aprovecho James para insinuársele a la chica.

-Si tienes algún deseo de tener descendencia, puedes ir olvidándote de estos comentarios Potter.- dijo Lily parafraseando a su hijo.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Es que ya estás pensando en nuestros hijos Lily? Yo todavía no había planeado eso pero, si quieres, podemos conversarlo.-

Las venas de la sien de Lily se marcaron.

Remus advirtió las señales de peligro y tomó la precaución necesaria.

-Eh Prongs, ¿Por qué no le traemos a Harry chocolates de Honeydukes?-

James asintió entusiasmado como un niño de 5 años y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

-A veces siento que en verdad no parece que tuviera 17 años.- comentó Hermione mientras veía asombrada como James partía.

Los chicos salieron riendo de la enfermería, dejando a Harry y Ginny solos.

Tras un silencio un tanto incómodo, Harry carraspeó.

-Te debo una cita- comenzó el pelinegro.

-Es verdad…- sonrió Ginny. –Pero parece que tú prefieres pasarte el tiempo en la enfermería que salir conmigo-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- respondió Harry rápidamente.

-Es broma, tranquilo.-

Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Harry le hizo espacio. Nunca habían estado los dos solos. No así. No en esa situación. Harry no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Y Ginny parecía confundida también.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-

-Otro incidente fabuloso en la vida secretamente divertifantástica del asombroso niño que vivió- dijo Harry con desgano.

-¿Qué tan grave es?-

-No lo sé aún. Parece que Dumbledore ya sacó conclusiones… Empezaré unas "lecciones" con él- le comentó a la chica.

Harry se sintió extraño. Era la primera vez que le contaba algo a ella primero que a sus mejores amigos. Pero… Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Entonces me imagino que tiene que ver con Voldemort.-

Harry la miró interesado, la verdad no había pensado en ello.

-Puede ser.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba su cicatriz con aspecto algo cansado. ¿Y si Voldemort si estaba relacionado con esos incidentes? No lograba entender cómo. Pero era algo que no le sucedía a todo el mundo. Y lo único que lo diferenciaba a él, de los demás chicos de su edad era el peso de ser "Harry Potter", la carga de ser "El Elegido" y estar en la mira de un mago tenebroso del calibre de Voldemort.

Sintió que Ginny se recostó a su lado y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

Harry la miró y negó con la cabeza. No quería perturbarla con sus pensamientos.

Ginny arrugó la nariz y Harry sonrió. Deseó tener los genes conquistadores de su padre para saber qué hacer en esa situación. Torpemente pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la llevó hacia sí. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego sonrió aún más, mientras le devolvía el abrazo al ojiverde.

Harry empezó a jugar con el cabello de la pelirroja, era tan suave y liso. Trataba de enroscarlo pero era imposible.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. No querían romper el momento. No sabían qué estaba sucediendo, pero lo estaban dejando fluir. A veces es mejor dejar que las cosas pasen y luego afrontar lo que eso conlleva. A veces es mejor dejar que el destino actúe.

Harry se sentía tranquilo estando ahí con Ginny. Era algo que no podía explicar. Sentía que habían pasado segundo desde que ella había llegado, pero vio por la ventana y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. La respiración acompasada de la chica le estaba arrullando y sentía que faltaba muy poco para que se rindiera a los brazos de Morfeo. Miró a la pelirroja y vio que se había quedado dormida. Cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos, él se durmió también.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Lo prometido es deuda. Esta vez sí actualicé rápido. La magia de las vacaciones . Espero que les guste :). Sé que está algo enredado, pero en el siguiente se podría llegar a aclarar... O tal vez no! :)


	27. Blame it on the kryptonite

**Disclaimer:** si todo esto fuera mio pues… No sé. Sería mona, tendría mucho, MUCHO dinero y probablemente hablaría en un lindo acento británico, lo cual no hago.

**Capítulo 27: Blame it on the kryptonite**

Cuando estaba pequeño, Harry no solía ser de los mejores del colegio, simplemente se limitaba a asistir y a tratar de aprender todo lo que ahí le enseñaban. En la primaria las cosas no le llamaban mucho la atención. Lo que antes era un 2+2=4 que se convirtió en un 2x+3y=5 realmente no lo movían. Pero… Cuando descubrió ese mundo mágico que tanto amaba, las cosas cambiaron un poco. La magia es fascinante, increíblemente apasionante, aunque él no llegaba sentir una fuerte pasión por el estudio como lo demostraba su mejor amiga, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que si se concentraba en aprender.

Pero al igual que puede apasionar, puede desconcertar, y de eso sí que podía dar fe él. "El elegido", así lo solían llamar. Internamente pensaba que era el elegido para sufrir. De todas las personas existentes, él, precisamente ÉL tenía que haber sido escogido por Voldemort como su némesis. Se había sacado la lotería de la mala suerte, de eso estaba seguro.

Siempre había soñado qué era tener una familia. Con quienes vivía, sus "tíos", no eran propiamente una. Es más, habría preferido crecer en un orfanato que en esa casa. Pero Dumbledore y su convencimiento de la magia del amor.

Sin embargo, ese mismo destino que lo marcó para que su vida no fuera nada apacible, ese mismo destino le había permitido algo que creía casi imposible: convivir con sus padres, aunque tuviesen la misma edad.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?-

La pregunta de James sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Estaban sentados bajo el árbol frente al lago. Hacía un día esplendoroso y Lily había propuesto salir a hacer los deberes en los alrededores del castillo.

-Oye "Stripes", te estoy hablando…- dijo James mientras movía las manos frente a su cara tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Stripes?- le atinó a decir Harry.

-Ya sabes… ¡STRIPES! Rayas en español…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Así que ese era su apodo merodeador. Harry Potter alias Stripes. Sonrió profundamente.

Lily los miró suspicazmente, algo no le cuadraba ahí y sospechó que estaba relacionada con la noche en que habían ingerido cantidades no muy sanas de Whisky de Fuego.

-Harry. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? Mira que tiene una forma bastante peculiar.-

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, y la castaña lo miró preocupada. No se atrevería, ¿Verdad?

-Era una oscura y fría noche, estaba en mi cuarto jugando después que mi mamá me había dejado ahí.- comenzó el ojiverde.

Hermione palideció y lo miró horrorizada, pero Harry le devolvió una mirada tranquila. Parece ser que tenía un plan.

-Los mortífagos llegaron al pueblo donde vivía y empezaron a atacar las casas. Llegaron a nuestra casa y querían atacarme a mí, pero entonces apareció él.-

James abrió los ojos.

-¿Voldemort?- preguntó el joven en un susurró.

Harry prosiguió su historia. –Los mortífagos iban a atacarme, lanzaron un hechizo y apareció… Superman. Con su habilidad para repeler balas, también podía repeler hechizos, pero... El hechizó rebotó en el vidrio de la ventana, la cual estalló, y un pedazo de vidrio salió volando y me hizo esta curiosa cicatriz.- terminó el pelinegro con toda la seriedad posible.

Los chicos del pasado y Ron se quedaron mirándolo con una seria confusión en su cabeza, ¿SUPERMAN? Quién era ese.

Hermione y Lily, procedentes de familia muggle entendieron a la perfección y soltaron la carcajada.

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó Remus

Harry no lo pudo evitar y también estalló en risas.

-¿Nunca han oído de Superman?- preguntó Hermione con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

La cara de los chicos hablaba por sí sola.

-¿Superman? ¿Clark Kent? ¿Kriptón? ¿Lex Luthor?- preguntó Lily mientras se sobaba la quijada.

-¿Kriptón? ¿Eso con qué se come?- preguntó Sirius algo desorientado.

Las chicas y Harry volvieron a reír.

-Superman o Clark Kent es un personaje de unos cómics, es procedente del planeta Kriptón y fue criado como humano. Tiene habilidades como volar, superfuerza, visión laser y es conocido como "el hombre de acero" porque las balas no pueden herirlo.- aclaró Hermione.

-Eso me suena a magia.- dijo James con algo de incredulidad.

Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ay si, ya dices tú que con magia común y corriente vas a lanzar rayos laser por los ojos.-

-Si lo logro, ¿me das un beso?-

-Claro Potter- sentenció Lily, bastante segura que no lo iba a lograr.

James se revolvió el cabello y sonrió con naturalidad, mientras se paraba.

Todos lo observaron. ¿Con qué ocurrencia saldría esta vez?

James miró fijamente a un arbusto algo cercano y se concentró.

-¿Estoy esperando Potter?- le insistió Lily con los brazos cruzados y una pose de superioridad.

Con un movimiento que pensó que era imperceptible, y fallando drásticamente, James invocó un _incendio_ mental. El fuego dio al arbusto, efectivamente, pero lo que surgió a continuación creó gran confusión.

Crabbe y Goyle salieron corriendo gritando con llamas en su uniforme.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente y empuñó su varita en posición de combate.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?- exclamó con una voz gruesa cargada de ira.

Ambos chicos lo miraron mientras apagaban las llamas de sus uniformes.

El agua del lago se removió un poco a medida que Harry aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración. ¿Acaso los estaban espiando?

-Hice una pregunta-dijo Harry mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su varita.

-San Potter retándonos- dijo en burla Goyle, pero su voz denotaba algo de miedo.

-No tenemos que darte explicaciones- dijo Crabbe mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Malfoy.

Ron se paró al lado de su mejor amigo y también empuñó su varita.

Hermione observaba el lago y miraba a Harry, mientras su mente maquinaba a 100. Tenía que calmar a su amigo. Creía tener unas suposiciones que se estaban demostrando por si solas, y si Harry no se calmaba, podía generar grandes problemas.

Miró a Lily, quien también había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y con una mirada de aprobación de la castaña, se dirigió hacia el ojiverde.

-Harry, déjalos. Vamos a la Sala Común.-

Harry parecía fuera de sí. En su mente sólo estaba una loca idea. Los estaba espiando, los espiaban porque sabían quiénes eran ellos. Si ellos sabían, sus padres mortífagos también, y por ende, Voldemort.

El toque de Lily en su hombro, pareció devolverlo a la realidad.

-Vamos Harry…- Lily miró a James y los tres chicos del pasado, quienes también estaban preparados para una posible batalla, se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, se sentaron en las mesas que estaban más alejadas.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Qué demonios sucedió allá?- dijo Sirius con la mirada seria.

-Hay cosas de mi identidad que son complicadas Sirius, y precisamente no las quiero discutir con ustedes- dijo Harry con una voz baja y pausada.

-¿Somos tus amigos no? Eres un merodeador. Entre los merodeadores no hay secretos.- exclamó James desesperado. La identidad de aquel chico le intrigaba sobremanera.

-Lo siento Prongs. En esto si no puedo ser un merodeador- dijo Harry con algo de tristeza. Y desapareció con un puff.

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Soy una ingrata? Lo sé. Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Pero la universidad en realidad me consume. Actualizo este fin de semana porque el lunes cumplo años y me pareció una buena fecha para hacerlo. Además, he tenido la inspiración algo cortada. Espero que vuelva pronto para darles gusto.

Un abrazo.

Linita


End file.
